Mi nueva vida
by little mary-chan
Summary: Se descubre (x fin) quien es Jiro
1. Default Chapter

Ya he llegado, ya estoy aquí, vuelvo a estar sola lo sé, pero ¿por qué tenia que decidir mudarse aquí el abuelo Okina? En Kyoto todo estaba bien y ahora.. Ahora estamos en Tokio y mi mundo ha dado una vuelta de 360º y lo peor es que ya no lo puedo parar. Si sé que abrir un nuevo restaurante es algo bueno e importante, pero hemos dejado a Omasu, Okón, Shiro y Kuro en el camino y ahora estoy sola, siempre he sido alegre o eso es lo que dicen pero.. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sola? Tengo miedo de que nadie me acepte. Saldré a dar una vuelta tal vez me refresque las ideas y pueda pensar mejor, en el camino solo veo coches, coches y más coches. Esto no cambia nada ya que en Kyoto todo era igual pero mi corazón no siente lo mismo, necesito mi hogar y a mis amigos, si ya lo sé no he conocido el amor, tal vez soy una niña la fin y al cabo solo tengo 17 años, es todo tan extraño. Hoy el día ha sido muy raro pero ya lo arreglare. Kina siempre me dice:  
  
-Pequeña Misao-chan algún día crecerás y encontrarás el amor.  
  
Es cómico ya que siempre llora al decirlo, no acepta que ya no sea tan niña, que esté creciendo. Camino y la oscuridad es cada vez más grande yo solo pienso y camino, pero no pienso en donde camino, de esta forma me veo al reaccionar, rodeada de un grupo callejero que quiere robarme. Yo no tengo nada, y se perfectamente que si no me defiendo no saldré mal parada, jajaja, lástima que no sepan con quien se enfrentan, soy Misao Makimachi una campeona del Kempo, bueno no tanto, solo sé un poco pero pienso aprender, me han dicho que aquí hay muchos maestros del Kempo aquel arte milenario, según tengo entendido los Oniwabanshu antiguos antepasados míos eran los creadores, tras la muerte de mis padres en un accidente de tráfico me puse a vivir con Okina para mi es como un padre y el como tal quiere que esté segura. Empiezo a pelear, en unos segundos solo queda uno en pie, pero ese es un gran contrincante ya que sabe manejar perfectamente el Kempo. De pronto el otro me hiere en la pierna y caigo. Veo mi fin, lo presiento, sé que todo puede acabar en un momento ¿qué voy a hacer? De pronto mientras me está atacando el otro cae al suelo con una cara de terror, y detrás de el veo a un chico de uno o dos años mayor que yo, que está en posición de ataque, es rápido, es bueno lo noto ha sabido acercarse sin que pasara nada, pero... ¿qué intenciones tendrá? ¿Será un nuevo contrincante? Que tal si lo que quiere es divertirse con una preciosura como yo? Salgo de allí como sea, le doy una patada el chico que se estaba acercando a mí, se queda con cara de ¿qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué? Pero de pronto está delante de mí, definitivamente es muy bueno. En contra de cualquier pronóstico él me coge en brazos y me pone tumbada en un banco trae agua y me cura las heridas. No habla solo está concentrado en curarme, yo estoy avergonzada por haberle pegado después de que hubiera sido tan amable conmigo. El chico es amable, se le nota en la cara, tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la cara, y un pelo rojo como el fuego. No se como, ya que no lo conozco pero presiento que puedo confiar en él.  
  
Continuará  
  
Hola soy Mary-chan la autora de este fic a lo mejor (no creo) habréis visto algún fic mío por aquí o por allí jeje Este fic es de mi pareja de Rurouni Kenshin favorita M+A jeje lo que pasa es que aun estoy empezando por lo tanto no han salido todos, antes de nada voy a explicar algo, ese es una especie de universo alternativo y en nuestros tiempos ok? Weno ya me leeréis o eso espero y deseo poder leer reviews vuestros ya que eso será lo que me anime a escribir mas jeje dwwwwww muakssssss  
  
***mary-chan*** la bruixeta bona jejeje 


	2. el primer dia del resto de mi vida

El chico se presenta: -Hola me llamo Kenshin, tal vez tu seas nueva por aquí, sino no entiendo como puedes andar por la zona más peligrosa de todo Tokio. -Si, soy nueva, me llamo Misao Makimachi y voy a abrir el nuevo restaurante de la ciudad el Aoiya. Él atiende a todo lo que yo le cuento y también me comenta cosas, resulta que él es el líder de un dojo en el que se practican unas antiguas artes marciales, yo le comento que desde pequeña he practicado el Kempo y estoy muy interesada en todo lo que tenga que ver con las artes marciales. Se ha hecho aun más tarde, y va siendo hora de que nos vayamos me carga en brazos, y me lleva asta mi casa con la ayuda de mis indicaciones claro. El pobre en cuando me deja en el suelo, no se da cuenta pero pone tal mala pose que le acabo dando una patada en la cara el pobre se queda con ojos de espiral y repitiendo una y otra vez ORO! (esta va por ti Samurai X jejejej, hermanito) Yo me disculpo y el se aleja aun tambaleándose un poco por el mareo, como no al llegar a casa lo primero que recibo es una riña, pero yo estoy feliz he hecho un nuevo amigo, Okina me quería curar pero ya estoy curada, y el lo nota. No puedo hacer otra cosa mas, que dejar que Okina me cuide mucho, y luego cansada de tantos cuidados por su parte me voy a dormir. En mis sueños solo veo una cosa, que mi vida va a cambiar mucho, pero no tengo por que preocuparme tanto, debo vivir la vida como si fuera el ultimo día. Me levanto temprano, se perfectamente que Okina tal vez ya incluso se ha ido a perseguir chicas. Pervertido, ese es su único defecto. Suena el teléfono de la puerta, abro y cual es mi sorpresa al ver que es ¡Kenshin! Me dice que me prepare que llego tarde, el me va a llevar a clase, ya que el también tiene que ir. Tiene una moto preciosa una de esas de carreras. El ya podría tener coche, pero es mejor no preguntar... creo que ya sé por donde van los tiros. Al llegar a clase todo es tan raro, Kenshin me deja en la misma puerta, yo entro y todos me miran, ¿tengo monos en la cara? Ooo Dios mío ya me he olvidado de lavarme la cara después de desayunar y solo tengo restos de comida en ella, después de mi comida de coco diaria, me presento como me pide la profesora, hay tres o cuatro chicos que no dejan de babear ¿qué tal si les doy un mocho y lo friegan luego? La profesora Kinomoto-san me dice que me siente al lado de una tal Kaoru Kamiya al verla me parece ver a una muy buena chica, ella me habla y se presenta, esta chica es muy simpática creo que seremos muy buenas amigas, o al menos eso espero. Tras hablar un poco suena la campana, ella ve a una chica de pelo negro muy largo y sin decir nada va corriendo tras ella. Debí haberlo entendido ella solo hablaba conmigo por amabilidad, no tenia interés en mi. Voy al comedor, todo es enorme, me siento sola, pero de pronto llega Kaoru y se sienta a mi lado, ella me lo cuenta todo esa chica era Megumi, su hermana y la había llamado sin que yo me diera cuenta para algo importante. Yo me siento feliz si que le importaba! De pronto Kao-chan empieza a hablar y me dice que esa misma tarde se ha chocado con Himura uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto y el la ha ayudado, era taaan amable! Sus ojos son estrellitas a mí me hace mucha gracia ya lo veré y así me enteraré de que gustos tiene Kao-chan jeje Kao tiene clases una hora antes que yo ya que ella va al ensayo de animadoras, en mi otro colegio yo era animador, que tal si lo intento? Lo haré en el próximo entrenamiento ahora las retrasaría mucho, y primero quiero situarme un poco en todo. Kenshin acaba de llegar para hablar conmigo, ,me pregunta por le ¡pie, no l puedo apoyar pero no me moriré jeje piensa que si., hablamos un rato y me comenta algo muy importante, dice que esa misma tarde ha conocido al amor de su vida, a un ángel y nada mas y nada menos que ha chocado con ella (atemos cabos vale? Jeje) Pero lo peor de todo es que no sabe ni su nombre, solo había oído su melodiosa voz /según el/ una vez o dos.  
  
Ya ha pasado una semana  
  
Ken-kun lleva toda la semana viniendo a por mi, los puntos de la herida me los quitarán dentro de 3 das. Y es que la herida no fue muy grave pero si profunda por lo que me pusieron puntos. Suena el timbre, hoy llega mas pronto que de costumbre, pero yo soy muy preparada y ya hace rato que lo tengo todo. Abro la puerta y en vez de ver el pelo rojo fuego de Ken-kun veo un pelo negro casi gris y una espalda muy pero que muy bien formada, de pronto se gira y veo unos ojos azul marino preciosos me pierdo en ellos, me he embobado como dos minutos, seguro que piensa que soy una tonta, no es raro yo también lo pienso tonta tonta tonta!...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Weno ahí va el segundo cap de este fic de rurouni a partir de ahora contestare las contestaciones de los reviews en la misma historia asi que si me escribís reviews saldréis en mi fic jeje  
  
Bel-chan- Hola wapaaaaa jejeje me he acordado de ti ehhh, gracias por contestar a mi historia wapa, me suena que ya hemos hablado de las parejas favoritas de rurouni tu y yo no?¿ jeje espero ver pronto tu fic eh. Y tu siempre tan mona dándome ánimos gracias por decir que siempre lo hago bien pero.. ya lo sé! Jeje es broma ehh jejej dwwwwww muaks wapa espero que contestes mas reviews ehh  
  
Vanny- espero que estés contenta jeje ya he continuado la historia, y creo que ya imaginarás quien es el chico no?¿ jeje y weno lo siento pero este capitulo también es corto jeje seguiré pronto no os quejareis que he tardado en continuar ehhh. Espero ver mas reviews tuyos ehh porfaaaaa.  
  
Mer- Hola lo tuyo ha sido un review corto pero intenso ehh jeje cuantas preguntas @_@ jeje pero creo que él capitulo en si ya te ha dado las respuestas no?¿ jeje creo que así es mejor ya que si te lo contara antes del cap te rompería la poca trama y originalidad que tiene jejej weno dwwwwww muaks y quiero mas contestaciones tuyas ehhh.  
  
Se despide:  
  
***mary-chan*** la bruixeta bona jejej 


	3. El chico de la gran sonrisa

-Ho-ho-h..Hola ¿qu quien eres?¡ - Hola ¿Misao-chan?- dice con una sonrisa- soy Aoshi Shinomori, soy amigo de Kenshin, verás es que le han hecho entrenar mas pronto que de costumbre en el dojo y no podía venir a por ti, así que me lo ha pedido a mí, y como me viene de paso le he dicho que si jeje (N /A esta bien esta bien explicación a estas horas todos flipareis por el comportamiento de Hielo- man jeje es que he decidido hacerlo feliz para agregarle una idea que ya tengo en mente jejeje) -Ah encantada de conocerle Aoshi-sama -haciendo una reverencia- pero.. no era necesario seguro que le entretengo yo puedo ir caminando, yo hago mucho deporte por lo tanto no me voy a morir por caminar unas cuantas calles con muletas. -A no, eso si que no, yo ya he dicho que lo haría y soy un hombre de palabra, además Kenshin me mataría con sus manos si se enterara que no lo he hecho. Venga que para mí es un placer, pareces simpática, no como esas tontas que te persiguen por todas partes, así hablo un poco jeje. ¿Qué dices? Por cierto dime por mi nombre Aoshi, solo, no me gusta él -sama. -Mmm de acuerdo Aoshi, subiré a por mis cosas y nos vamos, ¿quieres tomar algo? -Mmm ¿qué tal un té? (N/ A jeje eso no lo podía cambiar) -Enseguida!- Misao contesta muy feliz como siempre- aquí tienes, espero que te guste, lo he preparado yo misma. -Y dime Misao-chan ¿qué deportes dices que practicas? -Bueno, desde pequeña me han fascinado las artes marciales milenarias, practico el Kempo y lanzo las Kodachis, pero.. -¿pero? -Hay un arte al que le tengo una especial admiración, pero no he encontrado a nadie que me pudiera enseñar ya que es muy difícil, me encantaría utilizar las Kunais - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ KUNAIS?????!! - SSShh calla, no todo el vecindario está despierto y no quiero ser yo quien los despierte jeje, si me encantan las Kunais, ¿qué pasa? ¿crees que yo no podría? -Nooo, que vaa, es que yo practico con las Kunais es un arte milenario en mi familia jeje - ¿En-En en serio? Ohh es genial, ¿a que son buenas?, combinan perfectamente el arte del Kempo y la agilidad de los antiguos ninjas, me encantaría aprender. -¿Tanto te gusta? Veo que sabes, se nota que no finges. -¿qué se nota que no finjo? -Si, verás es que en mi instituto no sé que han cogido conmigo que no hacen mas que perseguirme, vaya a donde vaya, la verdad, empieza a ser estresante, y incluso fingen que les gustan las artes marciales para hablar conmigo, yo sinceramente no sé que tienen conmigo.  
  
Seguimos hablando durante un rato, la verdad, es encantador, sus ojos me hipnotizan y su sonrisa es encantadora (N/ A jajajjajajajja en serio no puedo jajjaja sonrisa sonrisa jajjajajajaj) Ya ha pasado un rato, y lo mejor es ir a clase, el también tiene una moto una Honda es grande de carreras una buena cilindrada es de color azul fuerte metalizado me encanta¡,m tiene buen gusto (N/A ya te digo jajej) Me subo a la moto, y me indica que me coja a su espalda, me pongo y.. el primer contacto con su piel me provoca escalofríos, es algo, algo que me hace sentir muy bien. Llegamos a tiempo, nos falta un rato para entrar, el me ayuda a bajarme de la moto, es tan amable *_* Pero, al entrar en el pasillo, estamos hablando animadamente y al mirar hacia delante veo a un grupo de chicas que vienen en manada ¡hacia nosotros! De pronto, estoy en el suelo, con seis o siete chicas en corro alrededor de.. Aoshi!! De pronto me tienden una mano, miro hacia arriba y veo a Kaoru -Hola Kaoru, ¿qué tal? ¿Oye tu entiendes esto? - Claro, el es Aoshi Shinomori, el chico mas popular de todo el instituto, y las chicas que te han atropellado.. eran su club de fans v_v U -O_O CLUB DE FANS!!! -Si, Misao-chan ellas son muy peligrosas, anda con cuidado. -¿cómo que son peligrosas? -Ya lo verás ya...  
  
El rato pasa raro, Aoshi no se consigue deshacer de las chicas, se despide de mi con la mirada, y con señas me dice que hablaremos a la hora de comer (N/A que monoooooo) Pero... al llegar a la clase veo a tres o cuatro de las que me han atropellado, se llaman Kuri, Kira y Kari (N/A lo siento no se me ocurrida nada) Las tres me miran con cara de esas que si valieran lo que piensan habría muerto de la forma mas cruel varias veces!  
  
A parte de eso el día pasa normal, no paro de hablar con Kaoru, me riñen, me sacan fuera, las "tres marías" se ríen. -"ya las pillare ya jujujju" Cuando estoy en el pasillo, noto que la clase del curso mayor está al lado, miro por la ventana -"No tengo nada mejor que hacer" Y lo veo.. ahí está "¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido ¿ si sigue así me petará jeje" De pronto el levanta la cabeza y mira hacia mí, sonríe y baja la cabeza, empieza a escribir en un papelito, se lo pasa a un amigo, hasta que llega a uno de al lado de la puerta donde estoy, este con disimulo lo tira debajo de la puerta...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Jajajjaj que mala soy, ahora tendréis la intriga ¿qué pondrá en el papelito? ¿Cuándo se conocerán por fin Kenshin y Kaoru? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Sano, Yahiko y los demás? Estas y otras respuestas en mis siguientes caps jejeje  
  
***mary-chan*** la bruixeta bona o boja jeje  
  
Y ahora... EL RINCÓN DEL REVIEW chan tara chan! Jeje  
  
Jocky-misao :HOLAA. Tengo que decir que hace muy, muy poco he leído unos fics tuyos y todos me han encantado espero leer más. El de peticiones a Cupido-sama me ha hecho mucha gracia es muy original jeje. Y sabrás lo que ocurre con todos ellos en muy poco ¿ qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Vanny: Gracias por haber puesto otro review wapaaa, jeje como habrás visto estabas en los cierto era Aoshi jeje ¿qué os ha parecido el cambio de personalidad que le he implantado a cubito-man?¿  
  
Mer: Chica dale tiempo al tiempo, o por lo menos a la escritora jeje respecto a quien era ya lo sabes tenias razón era Aoshi jeje, lo de la visita lo primero que he dicho jeje es que eso lo pienso sobre la marcha por eso no se la respuesta ni yo jeje.  
  
Hibari: Holaaa jejej lo de la patada a mí también me hizo mucha gracia jejej es que me río con mis propias historias ^_^UUU Tengo que decirte que como a Jocky-Misao que he leído historias tuyas anteriormente, me gusto mucho la de vampire estoy leyendo la continuación jeje, la de Kimi ni Fureru Dakaede (la cual he leído hoy jeje), no me rindo y sobre todo sobre todo ni contigo ni sin ti jejeje.  
  
Weno ya es tarde espero ver mas reviews de todos, los que ya habéis escrito y los que no, y me encantaría que me dijerais que os parece el cambio de Cubito jeje dwwwwww muaks 


	4. Reencuentro

Abro el papelito y lo leo:  
  
Hola Misao! Jeje veo que te han castigado, lo siento. Yo la verdad desearía estar antes ahí fuera, que aquí dentro, este profe es lo peor, si ves que en mucho rato no me muevo, haz algo, tal vez me haya muerto del aburrimiento jeje. ¿Quieres comer hoy con mis amigos y con migo? Si te da reparo no pasa nada, pero Kenshin también está, así que ya conoces a dos; Si quieres trae a alguna amiga o amigo cuantos más seamos mas reiremos. Bueno te dejo el profesor esta diciendo algo aparentemente inteligente por una vez en su vida así que no me lo tengo que perder.  
  
Adiós, Aoshi Shinomori  
  
PD por favor vente Misao-chan.  
  
-*Ohhh como negarme es taaan mono! Un momento repito ¿queeeee? Que tonterías dices Misao! Deja de pensar tonterias*  
  
Al rato siguiente oigo el timbre Por Fin! Ya ha acabado la clase! Sii ! Eso significa que ya es hora de comer, comeré con mucha gente y haré amigos como a mí me gusta. Pero.. jijiji primero tengo que gritárselo a Kaoru delante de esas tres jajaja a mí me ha invitado y a ellas no jajjaja y además, yo llevo menos tiempo aquí que ellas jajajaj.  
  
-Kao-chan! Kao-chan! Aoshi me ha invitado a comer con el y sus amigos cuando estaba castigada, ¿quieres venir? Di que sí por favor! De paso conocerás a Ken-kun vaaa  
  
-Claro! Pero... te ha invitado a ti, no a mí.  
  
-Dice que invite a mis amigas que cuantas más mejor.  
  
-Entonces de acuerdo.  
  
De pronto se me acercan esas tres con claras intenciones de algo malo, que por cierto yo no les pienso dejar.  
  
Kira: Oye Misao-chan ¿te puedo llamar así verdad?  
  
Misao: Claro, ¿qué quieres? ¬¬  
  
Kuri: Oh nada, es solo que queremos disculparnos por nuestro comportamiento de antes.  
  
Misao: No pasa nada.  
  
KarI: Me alegro de que digas eso, ¿que tal si comemos juntas?  
  
Misao: *Ja! Las pillé ahora entiendo su comportamiento jaja* Uiii lo siento! Es que he quedado con Aoshi y me ha dicho que solo invite a mis amigas nada de acopladas, que solo quieren comer con el. Acopladas así.. ¿Cómo lo diría? Ahh sí como vosotras Jana Vamos Kao-chan AOSHI! Nos espera jujujju Misao-chan 1 tres marías 0 jajaj ¡*  
  
Por fin llegamos al comedor, seguidas muy de cerca por esas tres ¬¬* que solo hacen que mirarme con una cara de "te mataremos de una forma muyy mala" pero yo decido pasar de ellas, solo tengo ganas de estar con mis nuevos amigos. Al llegar nos sentamos Ken-kun aun no ha llegado, bueno el siempre esta ajetreado, así que decidimos empezar a comer solos, Kao-chan se levanta a por un buen vaso de agua y de pronto se oye un muy fuerte ruido, me giro corriendo y veo una escena bastante graciosa, Ken-kun ha llegado y para variar corriendo, y aun que parezca raro por una razón que desconozco se ha despistado o se ha puesto nervioso cayendo sobre Kao-chan, la cual se había interpuesto en su camino. Voy corriendo hacia ellos, para hacerlo mas cómico se ve que al final Kao había decidido coger té en vez de agua y le había caído sobre el chico de pelo de fuego. Lo más gracioso no era que estuviera completamente manchado de té sino que además el té estaba ardiendo (estaba recién hecho) y al quemar tanto le quemaba a Ken era muy gracioso ver a Kenshin corriendo de arriba abajo con los ojos en forma de espiral @_@ y gritando con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-OROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
-Himura-san! Por favor pare! Tengo que verle la herida.  
  
Este al oír la voz de Kaoru, se para muy pero que muy bruscamente, ella con un ágil movimiento, lo coge y lo saca del comedor la cara de todos.. No sé como explicarlo aaa sí jeje así O_OUUU jeje.  
  
****En la fuente del instituto***  
  
-Himura-san ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
-Claro...  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
-Claro Kamiya-dono (N/A hay cosas que nunca cambian jeje o si?¿)  
  
-Por favor llámeme Kaoru, solo Kaoru, no me gusta ese tipo de forma de hablar es muy distante.  
  
-Oh, no .  
  
-¿No? ¿Por que?  
  
-Solo lo aceptaré si tu me llamas Kenshin.  
  
-Ken.. Kenshin! Entonces.. ¿Tú eres el que salvó a Misao-chan de aquellos malvados?  
  
-Misao-chan? ¿Conoces a Misao-chan?  
  
-Si, es una muy buena amiga mía, es mi mejor amiga jeje.  
  
Continuan hablando un buen rato mas, mientras en el comedor una parejita se ha quedado un poco sola jeje  
  
****Comedor***  
  
-Este Kenshin.. Es de lo que no hay, siempre se lleva a alguien por delante jeje. La pobre de tu amiga se habrá asustado ¿no?- Pregunta Aoshi a Misao.  
  
-Yo creo que si se habrá asustado un poco jeje, bueno, hablemos ¿por qué querías que comiera con tigo?  
  
-Tengo que tener una razón en concreto? Solo quería comer contigo, verás es que me caes bien, no sé me siento cómodo contigo, es.. Es como si ya te conociera de antes ¿parece tonto verdad? Jeje la verdad es que eso también me pasa con Kenshin y con Sano otro amigo mío.(N/A jeje no podía dejar de poner este dato es gracioso no? Eje no se conocen no ¬¬UU simplemente el fue como su padre en una especie de pasado jeje weno me cayo que me rayo seguro que estáis cansados de esto)  
  
-Sano? No sé me suena ese nombre... Bueno si te digo la verdad no me parece raro ni tonto lo que dices por que.. a mí también me pasa...  
  
-Ahh si jeje mm por cierto ¿esas tres chicas por que babean y te miran como si te fueran a matar al mismo tiempo? No las entiendo llevan mucho tiempo persiguiéndome y no entiendo por que...  
  
-No, no no lo entiendes? Pero *este chico no le ha dado mucho al coco últimamente * bueno.. yo tampoco lo sé ¬¬U  
  
Seguimos hablando durante bastante tiempo más.. Asta que llega Kenshin y se lleva a Aoshi de mi lado y Kao me arrastra a mí.  
  
***Taquillas Kenshin-Aoshi***  
  
-Aoshi! Aoshi! Aoshi! AOSHI!...  
  
-Para ya! Me vas a gastar el nombre.. dime ¿que pasa? ¿Por que me has arrancado del lado de Misao cuando estaba hablando con ella?  
  
-Aoshi! es ella, es la chica de la que te hable a ti, y a Misao, es la chica con la que choqué mi ángel, mi ángel se llama Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya!  
  
***Jardín Kaoru-Misao***  
  
-Misao! Misao! Misao! Es él, es él...  
  
-Es él ¿qué ¿ habla claro por favor ¿qué pasa?  
  
-El chico con el que choqué, el chico que me gusta...  
  
-Era Kenshin. en realidad se llama Kenshin Himura, el chico que te salvó  
  
-O_O OROOO!! (N/A a continuación perdemos unos minutos de la historia para comentarles la demanda que Kenshin Himura le ha puesto a su compañera Misao Makimachi por robarle su mítica frase juajuajua.)  
  
**Al día siguiente**  
  
Aoshi ha llegado mas pronto de lo normal a mi casa, ahora ha decidido que será él, el que me llevará a clase con él * cosa buena, el trasto de Kenshin me daba miedo jeje estaba un poco rota y es un conductor suicida *  
  
-Hola Ao-kun! (lo vi en un fic y me encantó jeje)  
  
-Hola Misao-chan, quería hablar con tigo .  
  
-La verdad, yo también es sobre...  
  
-Kenshin y Kaoru /los dos a la vez/  
  
-Verás es que a Kao le gusta Ken.  
  
-Y a Ken le gusta Kaoru...  
  
Intercambian miradas maquiavélicas de esas en las que los dos piensan lo mismo y muchas pero que muchas veces las ideas son un poco como lo diría diabólicas jajjaja.  
  
CONTINUARAAA....  
  
Y ahoraaaa....  
  
El rincón del review chan tara chan jajaj  
  
Hibari: Jejej, si, soy española, I'm típical spanish! Jeje soy de la comunidad valenciana jeje. Gracias por deir que te ries, pensaba que yo era la unica que se reía con mis tonterías jeje. Y si! Es un super club de fans tipo Bisbal seguro que alguna se desmaya cuando vea a Aoshi jeje.  
  
Makimashi Misao (f. d. s. s.: Muchas gracias! Misao-chan (¿puedo llamarte asi?) no lo sabía es que yo soy nueva en esta pag y hay muchas cosas que no se, ese punto ya esta arreglado asi que el que quiera ya puede jej. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, yo también he leido tus reviews espero que actualices pronto el de Incertidumbres amorosas me encanta! Espero verte mas por aquí ehh.  
  
Jocky-misao: mas o menos ya les he hecho una venganza juajuajua pero lo mejor, aun esta por venir las voy a hacer sufrir de lo lindo es que me encanta jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cambio de Cubito-man, esa será una buena parte en la historia puesto que ya tengo pensado algo para el ejejej.  
  
Weno dwwwwww muaks ***mary-chan*** la bruixeta boja o bona jejej 


	5. Una cita esperada para unos, sorpresa pa...

En anteriores capítulos de Mi Nueva Vida..  
  
-Hola Ao-kun! (lo vi en un fic y me encantó jeje)  
  
-Hola Misao-chan, quería hablar con tigo.  
  
-La verdad, yo también, es sobre...  
  
-Kenshin y Kaoru /los dos a la vez/  
  
-Verás es que a Kao le gusta Ken.  
  
-Y a Ken le gusta Kaoru...  
  
Intercambian miradas maquiavélicas de esas en las que los dos piensan lo mismo y muchas pero que muchas veces las ideas son un poco como lo diría diabólicas jajjaja. **************************************************************  
  
Estoy aburrida en mi cuarto, tengo sueño, anoche no dormí mucho, pero no puedo dormir, estoy tan emocionada, ayer Ao-kun y yo estuvimos hablando toda la noche por teléfono, quedando que haríamos para ayudar a la "parejita" a juntarse. Ya me han quitado las vendas y ya puedo andar bien, pero aun así Ao-kun me ha dicho que vendrá todos los días a por mí. Mañana será el gran día... jajjaja /risa diabólica/  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE...  
  
-Ao-kun! Ao-kun! vamos no pueden sospechar, ya sabes, no deben sospechar, tu ve a por Ken-san y yo iré a por Kaoru-chan ok? -HAI! Mi-chan (jaja me gusta así) a sus ordenes! -Así me gusta, ahora a por ellos. -Hola Mi-chan! que sorpresa encontrarte así, /sonrisa de complicidad/ (siii y tanto que sorpresa!) -Oooo Ao-kun! Venid sentaos con nosotros! -Hola Kaoru-dono! -Hola Kenshin-san!(roja como un tomate) -Bueno que queréis?  
  
-Hai, dos helados de choocolate y dos de menta... lo siento solo queda para un helado de chocolate, tendrán que compartirlo (mirando a Kaoru y Kenshin) -Este yo... yo.. Da... -De acuerdo! Si le parece bien Kaoru-dono claro -HAI! Paso al plan B, huida sigilosa, suena teléfono justo cuando Aoshi desaparece misteriosamente.. ;) -Sí.. Sí.. De acuerdo... estaré allí, no, no pasa nada. -Quien era Misao-chan? -Este.. Era... era... mi.. mi..mi.. OKINA jeje tengo que irme -/Aoshi aparece de la nada asustando a Kaoru y Kenshin, los cuales miraban desconcertados por donde se había ido Misao/ ¿Y Mi-chan? -/los dos, señalando/ por allí, la llamaba Okina o algo así.. Lo que no se dan cuenta es de que Aoshi ya había cogido sus cosas,y conforme la pareja diabólica había quedado, Misao se había dejado su móvil, la excusa perfecta para Aoshi. -/desde la puerta/ Bueno Ken, Kaoru me voy. Mi-chan se ha dejado el móvil voy a llevárselo. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban solos o no? Cuatro o cinco mesas mas atrás se acababa de sentar una pareja muy sospechosa que no se deshacía de sus gafas de sol, ni aun dentro del recinto. (hace falta que diga quienes son? Jajaj) -Bueno Kaoru nos hemos quedado solos je je ^_^UU -Pa..parece que si ji ji  
  
De pronto llega el camarero, es un apuesto chico con pelo moreno y muy para arriba, muy raro ya que se mantiene en pie solo, bueno solo solo no, con una cinta roja en la frente. (jajja) -Bueno! Bueno! BUENO!! Hacedme caso leches! -O_O esto.. lo siento -Bueno ¿qué desean tomar los señoritos /olvidando por completo el grito que había asustado a todo el restaurante/ Espera un momento.. tu me suenas... /mirando a Kaoru muy muy de cerca -Kao-chan! No me recuerdas? Soy yo Sano Sanosuke Sagara! Tu primo! -Sano! Que alegría verte! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Si no recuerdo mal tu, Yahiko y Megumi tu reciente esposa ^_^ viváis en Hokaido (no se me ocurría otro sitio) -Si, pero Yahiko-CHAN!... -No me llames chan cabeza de gallo! -Este hermano mio... un día no despertará ya verás jujujju -Te he oído Cabeza de pollo! La charla continuó así un rato hasta que la mujer misteriosa empezó a llamar desesperadamente a Sano para que fuera allí. Él fue y después de hablar un poco con la pareja ya no volvió a acercarse a la mesa de Kaoru y Kenshin... los nombrados lo pasaron genial toda la tarde. A media tarde Misao y Aoshi se cansaron de vigilar a la pareja y decidieron pasar la tarde juntos.. Fueron al parque de atracciones, a las tiendas de regalos, esas que tienen todo joyas, Aoshi le regalo a Misao un collar que decía que a Misao le quedaba muy bien, y no dejaron de hablar en toda la noche, al llegar la noche, fueron a un antiguo templo que había en Tokio, el cual estaba deshabitado, y Aoshi le enseñó unos cuantos trucos de Kempo a Misao, mientras Kenshin y Kaoru fueron al cine y ya estaban muy unidos, no tanto como se querría pero si unidos. Así pasó el día, y al acabar cada uno fue a su casa. Aoshi acompañó a Misao a su casa y... -Bueno, hasta mañana Mi-chan, espero que volvamos a quedar así, desde luego eres única. --/roja/ Oh ya lo sé jejej bueno hasta mañana jeje -/sorprendiendo a Misao y dándole un beso en la mejilla/ buenas noches Hime (era princesa no?) -Bu-Bu-Buenas noches Ao-kun  
  
MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..  
  
-¿qué pasa? ¿por que Aoshi no llega? Ya es la hora, se le habrá hecho tarde, no pasa nada me iré sola...  
  
**En el instituto** Misao va andando y de pronto ve a Aoshi, va hacia él, pero antes de encontrarlo, lo ve muy lúgubre y con una mirada fría, fría como el Hielo.  
  
-*¿que le habrá pasado?*/se preguta Misao mientras va hacia el, y el desvía la mirada y va hacia otro lado/  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/EL RINCÓN DEL REVIEW*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hibari: Jejeje es verdad, aquí no hay muchas españolas que digamos... pero bueno... eso no nos impide poder leer todos los fantásticos fics que hay por aquí ¿no? Las tres marías son muy falsas, ya lo sé , pero por desgracia hay mucha gente así, hace un tiempo hice un fic, original, que trataba sobre temas parecidos, si alguien quiere que se lo pase, se lo paso, es que por aquí no se donde colgarlo jeje. Ya veré que jugarreta les hago a las Maris de momento no tengo mucha cosa pensada, ya que conforme pienso escribo, así que antes de tenerlo escrito no tengo nada. Weno dwwwwww muaks.  
  
Jocky-Misao: Jeje ya has visto como continua lo de Kao y Ken pero aun no esta ni el principio de todo lo que les puede pasar, de momento los han dejado solos en una cita, pero habrán cosas mas interesantes, o eso espero jujujju ^_^UU. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy de exámenes, y salgo por ahí ... y.. jooo no doy para todo!! Espero escribir mas pronto y ver mas fics vuestros. 


	6. El motivo de mi frialdad y nuestro dolor

*Aoshi... ¿por qué no me miras? ¿Por qué estas tan distante conmigo últimamente? ¿no te das cuenta de que con esto me haces daño? ¿tu indiferencia me mata lentamente? me come el corazón, hace días que estas aquí, desde el día siguiente de la primera cita de Kaoru y Kenshin, ya no eres el mismo, primero me haces sentir en las nubes tratándome como una princesa y llamándome Hime y luego... luego.. ya ni me miras, como si no existiera. Tu preciosa y sincera sonrisa se ha borrado, y con ella, la mía. Necesito saber que te pasa, porque eres mi amigo, y me preocupo por ti.* Piensa Misao, la sincera y divertida Misao, la que ahora ya no ha dejado huella de esa felicidad que la definía, y ha pasado a ser una especie de zombi andante, como Aoshi... Ella no sabe aun lo que le pasa, a pesar de que ya han pasado 3 semanas desde aquel día, en que ni la miró. Desde entonces todo sigue igual. El va con Kenshin y la nueva integrante de Kaoru, pero Misao no puede resistirlo, no puede resistir esa indiferencia, y pidiéndole perdón a sus amigos, se va, día tras día, sola a un rincón y llora, llora silenciosamente, para que nadie la vea, para que nadie sepa de su tristeza, esa tristeza que le amarga el corazón, pero a pesar de que intenta disimularlo, se le nota y sobretodo hay una persona que lo nota, lo nota y lo siente como nadie, pero se siente mal y no puede ayudarla, se dice diariamente... *no puedes ayudarla, aunque te rompa el corazón, porque si te acercas a ella, sufrirá y lo sabes* Esa persona es un joven alto de ojos negros tan negros que llegan a parecer grises por sus brillos, una sonrisa ya extinguida que antes reflejaba tanta simpatía y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo mar. Aoshi. *Si no la hubiera conocido... No!! ESO SI QUE NO! Si nunca la hubiera conocido, no sabría lo que vale el mundo, no sabría del tesoro de la vida, nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo que es el verdadero amor, porque aun que no pueda estar con ella, y la haga sufrir siempre la amaré, es doloroso, no solo para ella, pero... lo hago por su bien... si no hubiera pertenecido a aquella odiosa banda años atrás... ellos nunca habrían venido...*  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*FLASHBACK/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Un muy feliz Aoshi volvía a su casa en moto, cuando de repente unos tipos bastante conocidos para el, pero para nada una buena compañía lo paran, al parecer llevan toda la tarde persiguiéndolo...y habían visto a Misao.  
  
¿?: Vaya, vaya así que Shinomori, el "Comadreja" (N/A jujujju lo siento pero no se me ocurría otro nombre, no da mucho miedo pero bueno...) ha encontrado a otra chica de la que enamorarse! como en los viejos tiempos jajaja!  
  
Aoshi: Calla! Soujiro! ¿quien te ha invitado a esa fiesta? ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿acaso no te acuerdas de al ultima vez que nos encontramos?  
  
Soujiro: /con cara de desagrado/ Claro que me acuerdo! Pero.. algunos integrantes de la antigua banda han vuelto y solo quería que los volvieras a ver.. jaja  
  
¿?:Hola "Comadreja" ¿te acuerdas de mí?  
  
Aoshi: Claro que me acuerdo de ti Kamatari! ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de un chico que se comporta como una chica y me persigue?  
  
Kamatari: /cara de enfadado, enfadada agh ¿cómo lo pongo? Ya sé enfadad@ jeje!/ Ya verás quien ríe el último Comadreja!  
  
Aoshi: No me llaméis Comadreja! (jajajaj)  
  
¿? : Hola Aoshi! ¿te acuerdas de mi? apuesto a que si, nadie se olvida del hombre que te mete en este mundo y menos aun del hombre que mata a tu novia  
  
Aoshi: Mi novia? Yo aun no he tenido novia, ¿a quien has matado Shishio?  
  
Shishio: Por ahora. A nadie, pero dale tiempo al tiempo o esa comadreja tuya, zasss /movimiento de mano para decir, ya sabéis RIP por el cuello/ si quieres salvarla no te acerques a ella, y haces todo lo que te digamos de esta forma nos lo pensaremos jajajaj.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* Fin FLASHBACK*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
* Lo siento Misao no sabes como me gustaría poder estar contigo, a tu lado... pero no puedo si no.. si no... te matarán y prefiero morir yo antes de que te hagan algo...*  
  
De pronto se oye el ruido de un motor muy, muy ruidoso, el de un coche muy caro de color negro, se abren las ventanas del coche, y se asoma por la ventana Shishio, un chico de dos años mas que ellos, con el pelo negro como el carbón, y unos ojos rojos como las llamas que dan miedo incluso hasta el mismísimo diablo (jajaj que se me acerque que me lo cargo! Yo doy mas miedo que el! Jujujuj) De pronto se pone a gritar: Shishio: Comadreja! Ven aquí! Ya tenemos tu primer trabajito! Y ya sabes que pasará si no me haces caso!  
  
Aoshi: /se levanta con cara fría pero sin embargo imaginando torturas de las mas crueles y va hacia el, no sin antes mirar a Misao disimuladamente y susurrar un Te quiero, lo hago por ti, por favor olvídame, no soy bueno para ti/  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
EL RINCÓN DEL REVIEW  
  
Hibari: Weno ya sabes que le pasa a Ao-kun, la verdad es que Mi-chan está muy mal pero... es así, pronto continuaré aunque lo mas seguro que tarde un poco porque llega el veranito y ya estoy en l aplaya, lo cual significa que no tengo ordenador ni Internet jjej pero trankis que vendré pronto y sigo.  
  
T_T No hay mas!! Soys malas!! No me dejais mas reviews buaaaaaaa buaaaaaaa 


	7. Secretos se desvelan, estoy seguro que l...

Aoshi ya se había ido con aquellos impresentables, sabía que probablemente todo el instituto se le habría quedado mirando, pero no podía hacer nada, si no ayudaba a aquellos, Mi-chan su Mi-chan saldría muy mal parada, el no podía hacer nada, era fuerte si (N/A son como reencarnaciones por lo tanto, Aoshi no necesariamente tiene la misma fuerza ni Shishio ni los otros, pero tranquilos que Aoshi es fuerte) pero la última vez que les intentó plantar cara, Akia, su hermana, salió mal parada. Por suerte estaba viva, pero eso no significaba que sana, perdió la movilidad en las piernas por culpa de aquellos mal nacidos. Lo único que deseaba era que nadie que conociera bien, no solo Misao, si no también Kenshin se hubiera fijado. Pero ese deseo no se cumplió con una persona de esas dos. Kenshin. Iban pasando los días y Aoshi era el hielo en persona, Misao un zombi andante que solo se expresaba llorando, ya no era la de antes, nadie era el de antes y entre ellos, Kenshin. Parecía en otro mundo, Kaoru se había dado cuenta, y eso junto con la tristeza de Misao la hizo desgraciada, se sentía como si todo fuera su culpa. Por eso decidió hablar con él.  
  
*Kenshin volvía a casa, estaba triste, no sabía que hacer, Misao era su mejor amiga y Aoshi también sabía que los dos se querían lo notaba, pero algo pasaba. Cuando estaba pasando por el parque de su barrio notó una figura muy conocida para él, demasiado conocida para él, era Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Kaoru: Tengo que hablar contigo Kenshin, lo necesito por que yo.. Yo.. /Lágrimas en los ojos/ no sé que te he hecho para que me ignores, y ya tengo muchas cosas malas sobre mí, necesito tu apoyo por eso, solo te pido que me digas que te pasa, y te dejaré solo. Lo necesito, por favor. /cae arrodillada entre llantos en el suelo del parque/  
  
Kenshin: /arrodillándose hacia ella/ Oh! Kaoru, mi querida Kaoru, lo siento, no me has hecho nada, es solo que tengo muchas cosas malas en mi mente.  
  
Kaoru: /acariciando su mejilla/ oh Kenshin entonces ¿no te pasa nada conmigo / el niega con la cabeza/ entonces... por favor dime que te pasa, no soporto verte así, no lo soporto me hace trizas el corazón.  
  
Kenshin: Verás, es que el otro día..¿recuerdas que el otro día unos gamberros fueron detrás de Aoshi? Y empezaron a llamarle? No solo eso, sino que lo trataban mal y lo llamaban Comadreja.  
  
Kaoru: Si, pero que tiene que ver eso, con tigo y con.. oh Dios! MISAO! ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué son tan importantes? Dimelo por favor.  
  
Kenshin: Verás, hace unos años, cuando Aoshi tenía 15 años, perdió a sus padres, y se volvió un poco rebelde, lo odiaba todo, la verdad no le culpo el se sentía solo.. pero entonces, conoció a Shishio y a su banda... eran unos delincuentes, el se hizo poco a poco parte indispensable en la banda, ya que era fuerte pero no tanto como Shishio, poco tiempo después pago aquella debilidad... Aoshi quiso rehacerse, su hermana se lo había pedido, el tiene una hermana ¿sabes? Pero Shishio no lo permitiría y le obligó a la fuerza, le dijo que.. si les dejaba Akia, su hermana, lo pagaría.. y lo pagó.. ya no ha vuelto a andar. Esa banda es la del otro dia la banda con la que iba y va Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru: Oh! Dios mio.. entonces ¿crees que eso tiene que ver con el repentino cambio de Aoshi .. y.. su comportamiento con ella? /Kenshin asiente/ Tengo que avisarle a Misao está sufriendo demasiado.  
  
Kenshin: NO! Si lo haces, la conoces como yo, intentará ayudar a Aoshi y saldrá mal parada eso es lo que el menos quiere por eso se ha alejado de ella, estoy seguro.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin por favor, tenemos que hacer algo, lo que sea, necesito que la ayudes, es mi mejor amiga, sé que ella lo haría por mi.  
  
Kenshin: Creo que tengo una idea..  
  
CONTINUARÁ..  
  
Y ahora.. TCHAN TA TA TCHAN!!  
  
EL RINCÓN DEL REVIEW  
  
Hibari: WOLA! Siento haber tardado tanto! Si jeje Shishio es mas malo que un dolor de muelas jejej pero weno ya veremos como acaba este juajuajua!! Lo de vestir de chica la verdad es una excelente idea, pero de momento tengo otra idea en mente si me sale bien no me hará falta pero si no siempre tengo tu genial idea jejje dwwwwww muaks espero tus reviews ehh.  
  
Vanny: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste mi fic ^___________^(siempre me gustó esta carita jeje) Y también por lo de las vacaciones, yo también te las deseo a ti dwwwwww muaks.  
  
Chi2: T_T Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar no me mateis ehhh me alegro que me pongas un review la verdad es triste, pero traquila que todo se arreglará dwwwwww muaks  
  
NOTA: siento haber tardado tanto no me mateis ehh a ver si el proximo cap va mas rápido. Kissseesss pa' tos. Juajuajua!! 


	8. 8 Misao por favor no te hagas esto

Kaoru: Si, pero que tiene que ver eso, con tigo y con.. oh Dios! MISAO! ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué son tan importantes? Dimelo por favor.  
  
Kenshin: Verás, hace unos años, cuando Aoshi tenía 15 años, perdió a sus padres, y se volvió un poco rebelde, lo odiaba todo, la verdad no le culpo el se sentía solo.. pero entonces, conoció a Shishio y a su banda... eran unos delincuentes, el se hizo poco a poco parte indispensable en la banda, ya que era fuerte pero no tanto como Shishio, poco tiempo después pago aquella debilidad... Aoshi quiso rehacerse, su hermana se lo había pedido, el tiene una hermana ¿sabes? Pero Shishio no lo permitiría y le obligó a la fuerza, le dijo que.. si les dejaba Akia, su hermana, lo pagaría.. y lo pagó.. ya no ha vuelto a andar. Esa banda es la del otro dia la banda con la que iba y va Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru: Oh! Dios mio.. entonces ¿crees que eso tiene que ver con el repentino cambio de Aoshi .. y.. su comportamiento con ella? /Kenshin asiente/ Tengo que avisarle a Misao está sufriendo demasiado.  
  
Kenshin: NO! Si lo haces, la conoces como yo, intentará ayudar a Aoshi y saldrá mal parada eso es lo que el menos quiere por eso se ha alejado de ella, estoy seguro.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin por favor, tenemos que hacer algo, lo que sea, necesito que la ayudes, es mi mejor amiga, sé que ella lo haría por mi.  
  
Kenshin: Creo que tengo una idea..  
  
CONTINUARÁ..  
  
Y AHORA....  
  
/*/*/*/CAPITULO 8./*/*/*/*/  
  
Kaoru: ¿Una idea? ¿para ayudar a Mi-chan?  
  
Kenshin: Si, y de paso también al tonto de Aoshi ¬¬***  
  
Kaoru: O_ OUUUU y eso... ¿cómo lo harás?  
  
Kenshin: Mira.... /pasa un autobús y no se oye nada/ (buajajjajajaa de verdad pensabais que os lo iba a decir tan fácilmente? Ilusos... buajajjajaajaj)  
  
Kaoru: Es una buena idea, pero arriesgada... espero que a Misao no le haga daño...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, tenemos que arriesgarnos por el bien de ellos dos, espero que Aoshi reaccione, Misao está demasiado deprimida...  
  
Kaoru: Bueno, solo espero que todo salga bien, iremos preparándolo todo...  
  
Kenshin: Si, pero primero debo hablar con Ao-kun necesito su ayuda jajaj  
  
Kaoru: ^_^UUU ok ok hasta luego  
  
/*/ En la salida del instituto/*/  
  
Kenshin: Eiii!! Aoshi!!  
  
Aoshi: ... * Te oigo pero no te escucho fviu fviu (silva ^_^UU en su mente jaja)*  
  
Kenshin: Eiii Aoshi cariño! Sé que te enfadaste conmigo pero ella era solo una amiga, espero que esto no empeore nuestra relación!!!  
  
Aoshi: ... *O_ O¡¡¡¡ no me voy a volver a acercar a este tio en mi vida!*  
  
Todo el instituto se gira a mirarlos  
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Aoshi: ....  
  
Se miran  
  
Kenshin: ....  
  
Aoshi: .....  
  
Kenshin: .. ayy no puedo más jajajjajajajajaj que bueno todo el mundo se lo ha creidoooo!! Jajja y tu Shinomori no disimules que te conozco y se que te has asustado! Jajajajajaj *Bueno ahora sé que esta deprimido, no reacciona ni con esto, es como la otra vez, se ha hecho una coraza pero al menos he relajado un poco el ambiente *  
  
Aoshi: ¿Qué quieres Himura?  
  
Kenshin: Vamos Aoshi nos conocemos de hace demasiado para que empieces asi  
  
Aoshi: /igual de frio/ ¿qué quieres Himura?!!  
  
Kenshin: verás... es que tengo demasiado trabajo en el voluntariado para ayudar a los alumnos con los estudios.. ya sabes... que me apun  
  
Aoshi: Al grano! *Dios Ken dejame solo quiero aislarme! ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? *  
  
Kenshin: Pues verás es que estoy muy liado, y como me debes un favor he decidido que me vas a ayudar en el centro.  
  
Aoshi: No  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬ no estás en condición de elegir, ¿recuerdas? Te estoy ayudando mucho, y me necesitas... asi que ya sabes, mañana en el Centro N.S.Q.N.P. (iniciales bien conocidas para: no se que nombre ponerle)  
  
Aoshi: de acuerdo Himura, adios /dice secamente/ *mierda si no fuera porque necesito su ayuda...*  
  
/*/*/*/ Al dia siguiente en la clase de Kaoru y Misao/*/*/*/  
  
Kaoru: *Oh Dios Misao! Has empeorado!* Misao, ven aquí a hablar con nosotras  
  
Misao: Iie, por favor es que... me duele la cabeza, prefiero estar aquí sentada, hablad tranquilas  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo... /mirando a Misao, ella tiene claros síntomas de haber comido poco, su ropa no estaba con esos colores tan vivos de siempre, sus ojos llorosos como señal de haber llorado mucho sentada en su silla, es una esquina, en la sombra y con la cabeza entre sus brazos, eso llevaba haciendolo desde que Aoshi dejó de mirarla con su sonrisa, con su sonrisa, se fué la de Misao/  
  
Suena la campana y todas se sientan, Kaoru, justo al lado de Misao pero ella no le hace ni caso, ni a ella ni al mundo que la rodea, está solo mirando su libreta, mientras en ella, dibuja un chico al estilo manga y debajo.. un triste Aoshi escrito...  
  
Al acabar la clase Kaoru se acerca a Misao con claros deseos de hablar con ella, y seguro que no parará hasta conseguir lo que quiere.  
  
Kaoru: Misao, tenemos que hablar /dice con voz decidida/  
  
Misao: /poniendo excusas/ esteee... es que.. tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas  
  
Kaoru: eso puede esperar, esto no, siéntate /dice mirándola a los ojos, cosa que Misao no puede aguantar ya que aparta la mirada como si quemara/  
  
Misao: ¿qué quieres Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: tenemos que hablar, sé que te encuentrs mal, pero no puedes encerrarte en ti misma, tal vez Aoshi tenga alguna razón..  
  
Misao: ¿qué razón? No puede ser! No tiene ninguna razón, ninguna, ninguna... /empieza a llorar/  
  
Kaoru: Vamos Misao.. Misao  
  
/*/ Unas horas después en el centro de Tokio/*/  
  
Una Misao zombi camina por sus calles lleva una maleta de instituto, es la suya es inconfundible, lo raro es que a las 7 de la tarde vaya con ella, se nota que busca algo, lleva unas gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojeras, un moño mal hecho que deja sueltos algunos de sus cabellos, los cuales no están tan y tan peinados y lisos como siempre, una minifalda negra y unas medias a rayas negras y blancas, lleva un papel en su mano y va mirándolo cada dos minutos...  
  
Misao: No me puedo creer que Kaoru me haya convencido.. bueno en realidad no lo ha hecho, solo lo hago para no preocuparla, se nota que lo hace, en cualquier otra circunstancia habría dicho que iría y luego no iría, pero ella ha trabajado alli, ya que se apuntó con Kenshin y seguro que se entera de que no he ido, tengo que ir /dice con cara de resignada mientras recuerda...  
  
*/*/* FLASH BACK */*/*  
  
Kaoru: /llevaba unos minutos abrazando a Misao para animarla/ Misao tienes que distraerte, mirame, tienes que hacerlo.. tengo una idea.. irás al centro de ayuda en los estudios, las dos sabemos que no te va muy bien últimamente y conocer gente te ayudará...  
  
Misao: mm..no...  
  
Kaoru: por favor!.. hazlo por mi... /la mira con ojos de súplica/  
  
Misao: ... de acuerdo...  
  
Kaoru: bien, toma la dirección /mientras la escribe en el papel /  
  
*/*/*/* FIN FLASH BACK */*/*/*/*  
  
Misao de pronto se para frente a un gran edificio de varias plantas, es del estilo de las bibliotecas, bueno en realidad, es una reformada para eso. En el centro un gran letrero "Centro de ayuda en los estudios N. S. Q. N. P. "  
  
Misao: Bien aquí estoy, que grande es por dentro, alli estan las listas, Maki, Makeru.. no estoy, bien, le preguntaré a aquel chico tiene pinta de saber algo... /acercándose y tocándole el hombro/ Señor disculpe es que no se donde debo preguntar que tutor me toca... /en esto se gira/ A.. A.. Aoshi...  
  
Continuaráaaaaaaa  
  
Y ahora el rincón del review  
  
Hibari: bien, perdon por haber tardado tanto, pero es que cuando estaba de vacaciones me formatearon el ordenador por un virus asqueroso y no tenia el word por lo tanto tuve muchísimos lios a pesar de tener este cap de hace dos meses... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Me ha tocado escribirlo 3 veces! Weno ara ya esta por cierto Hibari estoy contigo! Shishio debe morir buajajjajajajjaja  
  
Seguid poniendo reviews por favor!!  
  
Y en el próximo capitulo  
  
¿que pasará con Aoshi y Misao? ¿cómo reaccionará Misao? ¿qué traman Kenshin y Aoshi? Todo eso y más en  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA!! Jjajaj que serial me ha salido jajajjaja 


	9. 9 Tengo el presentimiento de que esto du...

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Kaoru: por favor!.. hazlo por mi... /la mira con ojos de súplica/  
  
Misao: ... de acuerdo...  
  
Kaoru: bien, toma la dirección /mientras la escribe en el papel /  
  
*/*/*/* FIN FLASH BACK */*/*/*/*  
  
Misao de pronto se para frente a un gran edificio de varias plantas, es del estilo de las bibliotecas, bueno en realidad, es una reformada para eso. En el centro un gran letrero "Centro de ayuda en los estudios N. S. Q. N. P. "  
  
Misao: Bien aquí estoy, que grande es por dentro, alli estan las listas, Maki, Makeru.. no estoy, bien, le preguntaré a aquel chico tiene pinta de saber algo... /acercándose y tocándole el hombro/ Señor disculpe es que no se donde debo preguntar que tutor me toca... /en esto se gira/ A.. A.. Aoshi...  
  
Y AHORA...  
  
CAP. 9 Encuentros inesperados, celos inesperados  
  
Cuando Misao se encuentra a Aoshi, se queda sin palabras hasta que lágrimas involuntarias salen de sus ojos, muy a pesar de que ella las intenta retener con todas sus fuerzas. Al final agacha la cabeza, con esto su flequillo le tapa la cara y murmura un "Aoshi" triste y solitario que desgarra el corazón ya dolido de un joven muchacho de mirada de hielo pero de corazón de oro, después de esto, sale corriendo dejando a Aoshi en estado de Shock ¿sus ojos le engañaban? Deseaba que fuera asi con todas sus fuerzas, porque había visto la mirada de la chica, y no era la de siempre, ella tenía una mirada vacía, sus cabellos siempre brillantes y cuidados, estaban desmarañados en una cola, y su alegría, esa alegría que siemrpe desprendía, ya no estaba, simplemente ya no estaba, y lo que más le dolía era que al mirarlo esa mirada vacío se convirtió en una mirada triste y dolida, esa mirada que nunca pensó poder ver en ella, y menos esperaba que fuera por su culpa, si había que el no quería era darle esa mirada...  
  
A lo lejos, Aoshi podía ver a Misao con un andar triste y lento acercárse al director de centro y hablar con el, luego ve como ella fuerza una mueca a la que enseguida reconoce  
  
*Un intento de sonrisa*  
  
Al acabar de hablar, el director del centro entra en una sala, el la conoce, es la sala de reuniones, ahí le había tocado ir esa misma mañana, y le habían dicho que ya le habían asignado un nuevo alumno, por eso estaba allí, pero ¿y Misao? ¿qué hacía ella allí?  
  
En un momento, el director sale de la sala con una larga lista, nota con su vista que esta llena de rayas de color amarillo fosforescente, lo más seguro que fuera la lista de alumnos, entonces el director levanta la cabeza y empieza a buscar algo, o alguien, Aoshi mira con más interés ¿que buscará? Entonces el director dá con su mirada, sonrie y le llama con la mano  
  
-Director- Shinormori-san, shinomori-san venga aquí.  
  
Aoshi llega hasta el director y se queda parado justo en frente de Misao, esta se resistía a girarse, Aoshi al contrario, la miraba disimuladamente y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la Misao que había visto hacía unos momentos fuera solo una ilusión óptica, era cierto que el, desde que dejaron de hablarse no había vuelto a mirar hacia donde estaba ella, no quería y no podía por lo que no se dio cuenta del cambio brusco de Misao, pero eso era demasiado fuerte, había hecho un cambio muy brusco. Por fin, mientras el director hablaba, en un descuido de ella, le vió la cara, y esta vez le puso mas atención, la imagen se le quedó grabada, era como si estuviera enfrente de otra persona, como si lo único que tuvieran en común fuera el nombre, la chica alegre que el conocía se había esfumado y en su lugar había una joven con cara demacrada de comer poco, ojos rojos de haber llorado durante días, y esa figura tan atlética al no comer era reemplazada por una figura débil....  
  
Entonces, el director habló más fuerte, expresamente para que Aoshi le hiciera caso:  
  
-Director-Shinomori le presento a ... perdón se me olvidó ^_ ^UU  
  
-Misao- aghlfkaj jakdj  
  
-Director-Perdón?  
  
-Misao- Makimachi Misao /dice ella, mirando al suelo y con una voz triste y entre cortada  
  
-Director- Bien, Shinomori-san verá, usted sabe que por ser el nuevo aun no estaba todo preparado, pero ahora ya está, Makimachi-dono le presento a su tutor /Misao se sobresalta/ Aoshi Shinomori (jijijj hay cosas que no cambian Aoshi tutor de Misao no lo imaginabais ehh? Juajuajuaj)  
  
Ahora diríjanse al aula numero 2  
  
-Aoshi- Hai  
  
El camino se hizo largo para los dos, estaban callados y evitaban mirarse, como si solo por mirar al otro, algo les fuera a pasar, y al llegar al aula fue peor, porque Misao tenía que escuchar atentamente lo que Aoshi le explicaba, eso, significaba que tenía que mirarle, atenderle, algo, que le dolía demasiado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no por ella sino por Kaoru, ella quería que fuera a esas clases para animarla, y si dejaba de ir se enteraría, por algo trabajaba allí. No tenía escapatoria y tarde o temprano, tenia que afrontarlo...  
  
Los días pasaban de una forma monótona, se sentaban Aoshi le explicaba, y ella asentía con un ligero y solitario "si"  
  
Aoshi, al explicarla siempre la miraba cosa que hacía que cuando Misao se cargaba de valor e intentaba mirar a Aoshi a escondidas sus miradas se encontraran, por lo demás todo era como una triste relación de profesor alumno que no hubieran hablado nunca.  
  
En la cabeza de Aoshi siempre rondaba la misma idea *¿esto es por mi? No sé por que me lo pregunto sé la respuesta, si no me hubiera unido hace tiempo a esos matones ni Akia estaría mal ni tendría estos problemas, solo tendría el problema de cómo decirle a Misao que la quiero...*  
  
UN MES DESPUÉS...  
  
Kenshin caminaba por las calles de Tokio a dos manzanas de su casa, estaba pensando en como podía hacer que Aoshi pudiera decirle a Misao que la quería, sino ¿de qué servía lo que estuvo haciendo un mes atrás con Aoshi? Y también ¿por qué Aoshi no había vuelto a aparecer por su casa para "su ayuda"? Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver una sombra cerca suya, Kenshin la intenta distinguir pero no la encuentra, es verdaderamente rápida... De pronto, la sombra va hacia el a una velocidad increíble y lo arrolla hacia un callejón oscuro, alli la sombra, da la cara, en este caso una cara que refleja dolor y furia a la vez, la cara de Aoshi que agarra a Kenshin de su chaqueta levantándolo unos centímetros (no olvidemos que Ao- kun es mas alto que Ken weno por lo menos en mi mundo no se si es verdad jejeje) Entonces, habla  
  
-Aoshi: ¿Para que haces esto? ¿Disfrutas viendo comoi sufre Misao? ¿cómo sufro yo? Porque tu ... sabes que lo hago  
  
-Kenshin: Aoshi, si lo hago es para que te des cuenta de que le importas, además de que debes luchar, si es que la quieres de verdad, y los dos sabemos que es así.. además ¿que crees? ¿Que no me duele ver a Misao así?  
  
-Aoshi: A mi no me importaría sufrir, incluso morir en vez de esto, pero Misao, Misao es otra cosa, si a ella le pasara algo... me moriría no me lo perdería y sé que le pueden hacer algo por eso lo mejor... lo mejor es que me odie, que me olvide y rehaga su vida /Aoshi siente que sus fuerzas le abandonan y ya no podía fingir ese semblante frio, ahora parecía un niño solo en un mundo nuevo y totalmente terrorífico, el flequillo tapa su cara, con esto también sus ojos, entonces dos gotas caen en el suelo, una del cielo, la otra no, es como si la naturaleza se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la tristeza de Aoshi, el mismo empieza a apretar los puños, la rabia lo carcome, su nudillos se ponen blancos/  
  
-Kenshin: Aoshi... Misao es fuerte, ella podría defenderse, tal vez si la ayudamos en lo mismo que yo hago contigo, entre los dos...  
  
-Aoshi: No, Misao no déjala, prefiero morir, si me entero que le dices algo... /ño vuelve a coger del cuello para soltarlo no tiene fuerzas/  
  
-Kenshin: pero ¿y ella? ¿no te importa lo que piensa ella? Creo que lo mejor es que al menos le diga porque está sufriendo, por que estais sufriendo y si está contigo puedes intentar protegerla  
  
-Aoshi: tu lo has dicho! INTENTAR! ¿cómo lo hago como con Akia? No gracias..ya ha sufrido una, no van a sufrir las dos por mis errores... y no se hable más  
  
Aoshi se marcha dejando a un Kenshin bajo la lluvia bastante triste, pensando en lo desafortunados que son sus dos mejores amigos...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y en los próximos capítulos...  
  
¿qué hará Aoshi? ¿se lo dirá a Misao? O ¿todo acabará así? ¿cómo matarán a Shishio? (jusjusjsus) ¿qué se llevan entre manos Kenshin y Aoshi?  
  
TODO ESO Y MÁS EN... MI NUEVA VIDA!!!!!!!  
  
Wolassssss muchas gracias por seguirme a todos...  
  
EL RINCÓN DEL REVIEWER!  
  
Chi2: gracias por seguirme, me alegro de que te guste (o eso creo @_@ jejejej ya ves que me he dado prisa en realidad hace dos dias que lo tengo pero es que... tenia un problema con el login que no m dejaba jejej ahora ya esta espero tu respuesta!  
  
Eve-chan: Hola wapa! Me alegro de que hayas leido mi historia y te hayas animado a dejar un review esqeu no me dejan ksi ¬¬** buaaaaa!!! T_T espero que sigas leyéndome,x cierto veo eu me sigues bien has seguido todo el royo aunque en verdad. No es muy difícil seguirlo ya que no han salido muchas cosas inesperadas jejej Nos vemos!  
  
AVISO! Poned reviews por favor! Quantos mas pongais...mas pronto actualizaré y Hibari espero que por tu bien me pongas reviews y lo digo cm ejemplo ya que hay muchas que ya no me escribis significa que ya no os interesa mi historia? Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T _ T  
  
mary-chan  
  
*Buenos y malos momentos viví contigo  
  
has sido testigo de la incomprensión de los mios  
  
¿y que más dá?  
  
yo era feliz pintando muros y escuchando rap  
  
asi fué asi será*  
  
(EL MAESE KDS) /B-boy hasta la muerte/  
  
_________________ 


	10. 10 Misao da un cambio muy inesperado ?¿

Los días pasaban y Aoshi cada vez se hacía mas frío, la situación de Misao no es que cambiara mucho, ella ya no podía tocar más fondo, todo esto era observado por dos personas. Kenshin y Kaoru, los cuales ya no sabían que hacer, Kenshin pensó que si Aoshi veía como estaba Misao se lo diría todo pero no lo hizo, y esto la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Misao por su parte, recibía llamadas anónimas todos los días a la misma hora, y ella lejos de asustarse, se cansó un día y empezó a contarle a aquel teléfono con interlocutor silencioso todo lo que sentía y lo que le pasaba. Le hacía sentirse mejor y estaba segura que no era alguno de sus amigos, ella sabía que era para ella sino colgarían así que, si alguien la llamaba tanto para molestarla, que al menos supiera lo que estaba sufriendo. Misao, desde hacía días veía que Aoshi llevaba a todas partes un diario, no entendía porque ahora, pero Kenshin si, sabía que como el no se atrevería a contarle a nadie lo que le pasaba escribía en un diario todo lo que le pasaba, esto ya lo hacía hace tiempo pero solo al conocer a Misao dejó de hacerlo, lo cual volvió a empezar para tristeza suya. Los días pasaron, las hojas del diario de Aoshi se llenaron de lágrimas, las quedadas clandestinas de Kenshin y el se multiplicaron y cada vez se hacían mas largas, todo era lo mismo. Todo era tan monótono... pero la monotonía un día desapareció para dar paso a algo.  
  
-¿?¿?¿:Konnichiwa Aoshi-sama!- saludaba una joven hermosa. Aoshi no daba crédito a lo que veía, era Misao, la misma Misao Mackimachi que no tenía vida, estaba vestida con una falda corta a rayas y unos calentadores y un top rojo.  
  
-Aoshi: Ko..Konichiwa Mackimachi- *¿Misao? Por fin estás bien, me alegro de que me hayas olvidado pero...¿por qué siento este dolor en el corazón? Soy un egoísta, quiero que ella sea feliz*  
  
La clase era normal, pero por más que Aoshi intentara ver los ojos de la pequeña mujer no los conseguía ver, ella se lo impedía, tenía muy buenos reflejos y eso lo demostraba. Las clases eran interminables para una Misao que no quería que vieran sus ojos por alguna razón y muy cortas para un Aoshi que lo único que desea es ver la mirada de su Misao. Por fin, en un descuido suyo le ve la mirada, y cual es su sorpresa al no ver nada,  
  
*NADA, ella finge, no es feliz, por Kami, ¿cómo puede ser tan valiente y yo tan cobarde? No puedo hacerle esto, tengo que decirselo, si se lo digo no se me acercará más. No, no lo puedo hacer, ella querrá luchar y es muy terca si se lo digo tal vez... no corra ni siquiera la misma suerte que Aika y no pueda ni verla mas, moriría, moriríamos*  
  
-Misao: Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama! ¿Está despierto?-Aoshi todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara asi, pero le parecía mejor asi, nadie sospeharía-Aoshi- sama que bien que no murió o hivernó  
  
-Aoshi: Ah, perdone Mackimachi ¿qué quería?  
  
A Misao se le forma como una mueca de desagrado al oir hablar a Aoshi, en realidad le molesta mucho que le hable asi, ella quiere volver a tenerlo a su lado, tanto como otras veces, pero ni siquiera sabia por qué estaba asi...  
  
-Misao: Er... si, Aoshi-sama es qué quería saber que era esto, si no es de mi incumbencia me lo dice eh.  
  
-Aoshi: Pues no. Mackimachi no es de su incumbencia y ahora demelo-dice friamente *lo siento Misao es mejor asi, debes odiarme...  
  
-Misao: De acuerdo-* ¿ por qué Aoshi? ¿por qué me tratas asi? ¿qué te hice? Me estoy cansando de todo este juego, te quiero mucho pero pienso que tal vez debería odiarte *  
  
Un mes pasó, nada era raro, Misao seguía comportándose como una linda chica de su edad sin preocupaciones aunque si las tuviera y Aoshi tratándola mal. Pero, los descuidos son normales, y un descuido en Aoshi hará que esta historia de un giro de 360º  
  
-Misao: ¿qué es esto? Pero si es... su diario!  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!!  
  
Y en próximos caps.... ¿qué leerá Misao? ¿cómo reaccionará? ¿qué hacen Aoshi y Kenshin juntos cuando quedan? ¬¬UUUU todo eso y más en MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
REVIEWERS!  
  
Gaby: querida Gaby en realidad, yo también espero que todo esto se arregle pronto T_T me voy a saturar jejeje weno dwwww y sigue leyéndome xfa!  
  
Eve-chan: hola wapa, leí una historia tuya cuando pueda leo mas, me gustaba eh asi que sigue asi, y weno si pongo a Mi-chan con otro .. vaya p** se me acabaría la historia que es una historia M+A jejejje weno dwwwwwww muakas  
  
*Buenos y malos momentos viví contigo has sido testigo de la incomprensión de los mios ¿y que mas da? yo era feliz pintando muros y escuchando rap asi fué asi será*  
  
(EL MAESE KDS) /B-boy hasta la muerte/  
  
:angel: mary-chan :twisted: 


	11. 11 ¿Aoshi tiene mujer?

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS...  
  
-Misao: Er... si, Aoshi-sama es qué quería saber que era esto, si no es de mi incumbencia me lo dice eh.  
  
-Aoshi: Pues no. Mackimachi no es de su incumbencia y ahora demelo-dice friamente *lo siento Misao es mejor asi, debes odiarme...  
  
-Misao: De acuerdo-* ¿ por qué Aoshi? ¿por qué me tratas asi? ¿qué te hice? Me estoy cansando de todo este juego, te quiero mucho pero pienso que tal vez debería odiarte *  
  
Un mes pasó, nada era raro, Misao seguía comportándose como una linda chica de su edad sin preocupaciones aunque si las tuviera y Aoshi tratándola mal. Pero, los descuidos son normales, y un descuido en Aoshi hará que esta historia de un giro de 360º  
  
-Misao: ¿qué es esto? Pero si es... su diario!  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!!  
  
Y AHORA! MI NUEVA VIDA capitulo: 11  
  
Misao: *¿qué hago? Es su diario, si lo leo sabré que pasó para que me trate así pero...si lo leo traicionaré esa confianza que alguna vez tuvo en mi y aun será peor, no puedo @si puedes @ no, no puedo no está bien y yo, yo le quiero, no me gusta simplemente, le quiero @ olvidale @ si le olvidara me olvidaría de una parte de mi, algo ha pasado y como que me llamo Mackimachi Misao lo descubriré, voy a ir a su casa! *  
  
Al mirar en el diario de Aoshi, en la parte de atrás hay una pegatina con la dirección de la casa de Aoshi, y decide que esa misma noche irá a su casa, a devolverle su diario y a preguntarle cara a cara todo. Una Misao decidida camina por las calles de Tokio tiene una cara pensativa y lleva en su mano una pequeña libreta, nadie, ni siquiera ella, se imaginaría todo lo que puede llegar a contener esa libreta, solo una persona, pero esa persona no se dignaría a decirlo cara a cara. Al cabo de diez minutos.  
  
Misao:/ llega a un gran edificio/,* es ese, coincide con la dirección, debo entrar, enfrentarme a mis miedos /camina por el gran edificio mira todas las entradas, pero ninguna tiene inscrito el nombre "Shinomori"/ * ¿qué pasa aquí? Esta es la dirección * /vuelve a mirar en el libro y algo la sorprende/ * No puede ser... Aoshi ¡Yukishiro! Pero si su apellido era Shinomori! Entonces.. ¿esto quiere decir que me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo? Tengo que saberlo todo */ llama a la puerta/  
  
Se oye la voz de una mujer decir que ya sale, Misao se sorprende mas, no es de mujer mayor y según supiera Aoshi no tenía hermana, entonces... ¿vivía con su novia? Esto ya no podía ser, Misao se empieza a ir, pero es interrumpida por una puerta que se abre..  
  
Misao: esteee... Aoshi-sama se dejó su diario y.. vine a traérselo, lo siento ya me voy, parece que está acompañado *Misao ¿qué dices? Nunca salisteis y eso no te incumbe *  
  
Aoshi: De acuerdo Mackimachi adios /le cierra con la puerta en las narices/  
  
Misao: * tonta ilusa * Aoshi-sama ... /se queda alli, por un poco lágrimas salen de su rostro, luego se va andando lentamente, lo que no sabe es que alguien concretamente el "comadreja" está al otro lado de la puerta pensando en la pobre Misao  
  
¿??¿?: Aoshi no baka! ¿Asi que ella es Misao verdad? ¿verdad? Contesta y mirame a los ojos cobarde!  
  
Aoshi: si que es Akia, veo que ya has vuelto a hablar con Kenshin ¿me equivoco? Pues que sepas que yo sé lo que me hago, no te entrometas /y se va/  
  
Akia: * si que me importa, eres mi hermano y por fin eras feliz, yo no te culpo y Misao... esa Misao se nota que es buena chica y que te quiere hermanito * /sale de alli por el ascensor, lo más rápido que pueda ir su silla de ruedas, por suerte Misao era muy lenta y la alcanza/ Misao! Misao!  
  
Misao: perdone.. ¿la conozco? * se parece a.. no! Misao no baka solo haces que pensar en el ¡es un cerdo! *  
  
Akia: Tu a mi no, pero yo a ti si, claro que si /mirada enigmatica /  
  
Misao: * No puede ser, lleva el diario de Aoshi, es su novia!* perdone señorita si no se explica mejor...  
  
Akia: claro, soy Akia Shinomori, solo que aquí soy conocida como Akia Yukishiro.../ inclina un poco la cabeza ya que no puede moverse de su silla/  
  
Misao: * Oh Dios mio está casado! CERDO!!* Usted es... ¿la mujer de Aoshi¿ /lo dice con una mirada de tristeza pero con una gota de esperanza la gota de esperanza de que solo se lo haya imaginado/  
  
Akia: /se forma una gran sonrisa en la cara de Akia/ * le quiere de verdad, es sincera con ella misma, me gusta * JJAJAJAJAJAJ! Que va! Creo que está prohibido que dos hermanos se casen....  
  
Misao: O_O HERMANOS?¿!!!  
  
Akia:Si hermanos, y quiero decirte algo que el baka de mi hermano no quiere decirte para no causarte problemas, lo que no sabe es que asi, aun causa mas... aii que hermano tengo..  
  
Misao: ¿qué no me quiere decir Aoshi por favor digamelo, por favor si no lo sé pronto... /empiezan a caer lágrimas del rostro de Misao mientras mira con esperanza a una Akia que la mira con dulzura.../  
  
Akia: tranquila mi niña, todo saldrá bien, solo no te rindas y ahora siéntate a mi lado que te voy a contar muchas cosas y no te puedes perder nada /esto lo dice poniéndose con su silla al lado de un banco para que Misao pueda sentarse en el..../ Todo empezó hace varios años, Aoshi era un chico alegre, su mejor amigo era Kenshin Himura, el mio también, por aquel entonces, E-chan, mi novio, Ao-chan , Ken y yo eramos inseparables, pero un dia nuestra forma cambió radicalmente, nuestros padres... murieron  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
¿quién será la persona que siempre llama a Misao? ¿qué harán Kenshin y Aoshi juntos y solitos? ¿cómo se resolverá todo? ¿qué le dirá Misao a Aoshi cuando se entere de todo ¿ ¿y el a ella? ¿y a Akia?  
  
TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
REVIEWERS!  
  
Gaby: HOLA! Me alegro que me contestaras tan pronto y además me leas, jeje decidí poneros en suspense pero darle a Misao una buena personalidad que quiere que le cuenten las cosas en vez de enterarse deshonestamente jejejej  
  
Eve-chan: weno creo que muchas dudas se te habrán resuelto o no, pero tu tranqui que intentaré actualizar pronto y hacerlo largo, pero de momento un comienzo para dejaros con la miel en la boca jujujuju aaaa por cierto no se si me expliqué bien, pero ahora te lo digo jjeje es que Misao fingia estar feliz y no lo estaba pobrecilla!!  
  
Dwwww muakas 


	12. 12 Secretos que se desvelan a favor del ...

EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES  
  
Misao: O_O HERMANOS?¿!!!  
  
Akia:Si hermanos, y quiero decirte algo que el baka de mi hermano no quiere decirte para no causarte problemas, lo que no sabe es que asi, aun causa mas... aii que hermano tengo..  
  
Misao: ¿qué no me quiere decir Aoshi por favor digamelo, por favor si no lo sé pronto... /empiezan a caer lágrimas del rostro de Misao mientras mira con esperanza a una Akia que la mira con dulzura.../  
  
Akia: tranquila mi niña, todo saldrá bien, solo no te rindas y ahora siéntate a mi lado que te voy a contar muchas cosas y no te puedes perder nada /esto lo dice poniéndose con su silla al lado de un banco para que Misao pueda sentarse en el..../ Todo empezó hace varios años, Aoshi era un chico alegre, su mejor amigo era Kenshin Himura, el mio también, por aquel entonces, E-chan, mi novio, Ao-chan , Ken y yo eramos inseparables, pero un dia nuestra forma cambió radicalmente, nuestros padres... murieron  
  
Y ahora... MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Misao: * me doy cuenta de que creo estar enamorada de un hombre al que apenas conozco, seguro que el no siente nada por mi, debe verme como su hermana pequeña, y yo preocupándome por mi, que egoísta soy, el esta sufriendo mucho estoy segura, no tiene a nadie a su lado* ¿por qué dices que aquí soys conocidos como Shinomori? ¿cuándo murieron vuestros padres? ¿cómo? Cielos... lo siento seguro que no lo quieres recordar, lo sien...  
  
Akia: Tranquila, poco a poco Mackimachi  
  
Misao: Llamame Misao por favor  
  
Akia: De acuerdo pues tu llamame Akia, la verdad, no creo que sea bueno que aquí me llames Shinomori, sino todo lo que hizo mi hermano será en vano, no veas cuanto le costó dejar nuestra antigua casa, para vivir en un pisito asi...  
  
Misao: Akia por favor, me puedes contar que pasa...  
  
Akia: Preferiría que lo hiciera mi hermano, pero sé que no lo hará le preocupas demasiado y está cegado por sus errores pasados. Verás, al morir nuestros padres, nos mandaron a Ao y a mi, su hermana gemela, si lo soy, pero no nos parecemos mucho, a la casa de nuestro tio Hiko, el era muy bebedor en aquellos momentos, y nos dejaba hacer todo lo que queríamos, a mi el duro golpe de la muerte de mis padres me creó mucho dolor, pero yo, no podía ni imaginar todo el dolor que le causaba a mi hermano, el lo sufría en silencio, pero procuraba sonreir por mi, asi que yo, tonta de mi me lo .. me lo creí /a Akia le costaba hablar, su boca se torcía, cualquier persona pensaría que era dolor físico pero era el dolor de su hermano/ fue entonces que conoció a Shishio, Kamatari y Soujiro... entonces mi hermano se convirtió en el "Comadreja" Todos los dias se quedaban a esperar a alguien fuera del instituto para pegarle, por haber cometido la "osadía" de mirarles mal, yo, por supuesto me oponía por completo y se lo decía a mi hermano delante de ellos, sabía que eso les molestaba, entonces, un dia por fin mi hermano se dio cuenta de que no solo se divertían de esa forma, se drogaban, robaban... al final se opuso, yo era muy feliz, pero Shishio pensó que todo era cosa mía y que si me escarmentaban Aoshi volvería, lo pagué, mi hermano no se enteró a tiempo y solo una persona pudo salvarme...  
  
Misao: Akia, tranquila, todo pasó /la pequeña chica lo decía para calmar a Akia mientras la abrazaba ya que estaba llorando/  
  
Akia: La persona que pudo salvarme fue... Enishi Yukishiro, el, para cualquiera persona parece que esté loco tiene unas pintas muy raras jiji pero si tu lo conocieras... vino al oir mis gritos de dolor al ser apaleada por aquellos tipos, poco después sabría que si Enishi no hubiera estado alli, los golpes me hubieran causado la muerte, por suerte, solo me he quedado sin volver a andar... Aoshi nunca se lo perdonó, Enishi intentó que se diera cuenta de que no era culpa suya, pero no pudimos, ahora cree que está en deuda conmigo, pero, no es asi yo le quiero y se que no es su culpa. E-chan nos aceptó como miembros de su familia, ya que no era conveniente estar con tio Hiko, estaba en rehabilitación para desalcoholizarse, nos dio sus apellidos ya que Shishio nos andó buscando mucho y tenía miedo de que Aoshi volviera a caer en las garras de esos tipos... /lo dice con cara de asco/  
  
Misao: Akia... lo siento, quiero que sepas que si necesitais cualquiera ayuda con Aoshi o para vosotros, aquí estoy, creo que eres muy valiente, ojalá algún dia yo sea solo la mitad de valiente que tu... pero, un momento, entonces... ¿por qué Aoshi no quiere que me acerque a el? ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? No entiendo nada, estoy segura que hay algo más para que me lo cuentes ¿verdad?  
  
Akia: Si Misao, hay algo más, pero por desgracia está relacionado con esos, el otro dia, creo recordar que Aoshi quedó contigo para juntar a Kenshin con otra chica ¿no?  
  
Misao: Asi es, fue justo el dia antes de que Aoshi dejara de hablarme y pasara de mi, ¿qué..que pasó?  
  
Akia: el volvió muy serio, era como el tiempo después de la muerte de mis padres y de... mi.." accidente" yo no entendía que le pasaba, pensé que tal vez era porque algo con Ken salió mal, pero no era asi... Kenshin vino unos dias después preocupado y me lo contó todo, el era el único que sabía del pasado de Aoshi ya que nosotros, los tres íbamos a otro instituto en otro barrio y por eso nadie nos conocía aquí, yo ahora voy a un instituto al que va Enishi, el dice que quiere que estemos juntos /se sonroja al decirlo y sonríe dulcemente/ vió que Shishio iba detrás de Aoshi, significaba que volvían a las andadas, eso explicaría su comportamiento contigo, en realidad el y la chica estaban muy preocupados por vosotros, hablé con el, y mis dudas y temores se hicieron realidad, habian vuelto por el...  
  
Misao: pero, ¿cómo lo hicieron para que volviera?  
  
Akia: Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, Kenshin después de mucho preguntarle a Aoshi lo descubrió, resulta que cuando vosotros dos fuisteis a juntarlos os vieron, y le amenazaron diciéndole que si no iba con ellos, te pasaría lo mismo que a mi, y probablemente no sufrieras la misma suerte que yo...  
  
Misao queda en un sock después de escuchar toda esta aclaración... 


	13. Alguien nuevo llega La aparición de Akih...

EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES...  
  
Akia: Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, Kenshin después de mucho preguntarle a Aoshi lo descubrió, resulta que cuando vosotros dos fuisteis a juntarlos os vieron, y le amenazaron diciéndole que si no iba con ellos, te pasaría lo mismo que a mí, y probablemente no sufrieras la misma suerte que yo...  
  
Misao queda en un Sock después de escuchar toda esta aclaración...  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Misao: /Misao estaba cabizbaja mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo, su flequillo le tapaba la cara/ * entonces, yo soy la culpable de todo, si no me hubiera acercado a el, no tendría que ir con ellos...* Lo.. lo siento.. /sale corriendo, Akia se la queda mirando sorprendida y con tristeza en los ojos/  
  
Una chica corre por las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad ajena a la gente que hay por sus calles, su flequillo negro le tapa la cara pero por las lágrimas que va dejando a su paso se distingue que está llorando.  
  
Misao: * lo siento, yo, Aoshi te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te pase esto, pero no te quiero dejar solo, no solo por ti, mas bien por mi, seré una egoísta pero no te dejaré solo, no sé que hacer, estoy asustada por ti, no me importa lo que me pase tu solo lo hacías por mi, por mi *  
  
Misao corría mientras se debatía consigo mismo que hacer, no lo sabía, todo era muy difícil para ella. Al llegar a su casa, lo único que hace es llorar y llorar, nada en su mundo le importaba a parte de eso, al final las lágrimas la agotan demasiado y duerme. Pero despierta al oír como su teléfono suena, se levanta de una forma mecánica, imagina quien es, siempre llama a la misma hora, volverá a contárselo todo, pero...  
  
Misao: * No vale la pena que le cuente todo lo que sé, esa persona que siempre está tras el teléfono, no sé ni quien es y le cuento todo de mi, en verdad me viene bien pero... no quiero que nadie mas se entere de lo mal que lo pasa * ¿Moshi, moshi?  
  
¿¿?: ...  
  
Misao: Bueno, al menos tenía que intentarlo, me gustaría saber quien eres, ¿sabes? Eres un cobarde, bueno, a lo mejor una cobarde, pero yo no lo seré lo tengo decidido tal vez tarde en conseguir hacer algo pero lo haré vaya que si...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Aoshi caminaba hacia las clases de Misao, su Misao, tanto desearía poder decirle todo lo que pasaba y poder escapar juntos a un mundo ideal e...irreal todo era un cuento de hadas, con el que el había soñado tantas veces desde que todo se complicó, el ver a Misao así aun le destrozaba mas el corazón. De repente su camino es interrumpido por un joven al que solo conoce de haber visto varias veces por donde iba anteriormente.  
  
¿?: ¿Eres... Shinomori Aoshi ¿ /el chico era un joven de su misma edad, pequeño con el pelo azulado y unos ojos casi rojos de lo castaños que eran/  
  
Aoshi: si, ¿y tu eres...?  
  
¿¿: Soy Aihara, Akihiko./ lo dice inclinándose para saludarlo/  
  
Aoshi: ¿y bien? Aihara-san ¿qué desea?  
  
Akihiko: por favor Shinomori llámeme Akihiko, así... me llaman /sonríe nerviosamente/  
  
Aoshi: no me has contestado.  
  
Akihiko: quiero retarle, le ha hecho mucho daño a alguien que conozco muy bien.  
  
Aoshi: Akihiko-san lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no le importa y dígame, ¿a quien le he hecho daño?  
  
Akihiko: ya lo sabrá a su tiempo, lo sabrá.  
  
Aoshi: y exactamente ¿por qué cree que me ganará?  
  
Akihiko: no sé si le ganaré, pero debo demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo, bueno a mi mismo y a alguien más.  
  
Aoshi: basta de misterios, mañana al amanecer en el estanque de las luciérnagas, espero que sepa lo que se hace ahora tengo prisa no voy a perder el tiempo con estupideces.  
  
Akihiko: bien hasta mañana /se aleja corriendo/  
  
EN LA ACADEMIA N. S. Q. N. P. . .  
  
Aoshi llega justo a tiempo de pillar a una Misao que se estaba alejando porque no aparecía  
  
Misao: * tal vez sabe que lo sé todo y no quiere verme más, lo entiendo, solo le he hecho daño * /pero como todos ya sabemos una figura le para/ Aoshi-sama....  
  
Aoshi: /fríamente/ siento llegar tarde, entremos /sin mirarle a la cara/  
  
Misao: * ¿lo sabrá? *  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Kenshin que podemos hacer? Esto no se arregla, Misao ya lo sabe todo me lo contó hace unos dias llorando, cree que todo es culpa suya, que si ella no hubiera aparecido Aoshi no sufriría...  
  
Kenshin: paciencia, estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará pronto... * o al menos eso espero, últimamente Aoshi dice que Shishio quiere dar un gran golpe, el no quiere hacerlo, pero si no hacemos algo, tendrá que hacerlo...*  
  
Al día siguiente, concretamente el amanecer...  
  
Aoshi: Bien mocoso ya estoy aquí.  
  
Akihiko: Veremos quien es aquí el mocoso, si el pequeño o el cobarde.  
  
Aoshi: te vas a arrepentir mocoso, últimamente las cosas no me salen muy bien y estoy ya de muy mal humor como para que un niñato como tu venga y me moleste, me vendrá bien patearte /todo esto lo dice como si nada, tan fríamente/  
  
Akihiko; Basta de charlas /el chico tiene una voz un poco ronca, como si fuera forzada y se notaba que estaba confiado/ que sea un combate de Kempo  
  
Aoshi: Bien ¿a qué esperamos?  
  
Cinco minutos Aoshi tenía el ojo morado y estaba arrodillado, mientras que Akihiko estaba en el suelo inconsciente con el labio roto. Entonces, Akihiko despierta.  
  
Aoshi: eres muy bueno, pero no tanto como fanfarroneas, adiós /se empieza a alejar/  
  
Akihiko: Espere, por favor Shinomori! Enséñeme a ser mejor! Lo necesito es muy importante para mi!  
  
Aoshi; /se para en seco/ ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?  
  
Akihiko: no se lo puedo contar señor, son problemas... familiares.  
  
Aoshi: de acuerdo, pero será duro, yo también tengo que entrenar para poder enfrentarme a mi destino..  
  
Akihiko: si! * espero que se lo trague todo, tengo que conseguir que me enseñe y luego... *  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Y EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS  
  
¿Quién es exactamente Akihiko? ¿qué le esconde a Aoshi? ¿qué hará Misao? ¿y Kenshin y Kaoru? ¿quién llama a Misao? Todo esto y más en MI NUEVA VIDA.  
  
REVIEWERS este rincón esta dedicado exclusivamente para vosotros porque me demostraís que os interesa aun que sea un poko mi historia y eso me anima a seguir delante día a día con ella.  
  
Chi2: hola wapa hacia unos caps que no te veía me alegro de que me hayas contestado, weno ya he actualizado no he tardado tanto ¿no? Jejej espero que cumpla tus expectativas, lo malo es que me parece que en vez de aclarar cosas, he puesto mas dudas jujuju, pero trankis que actualizaré pronto.  
  
Gaby: esas dudas que me has puesto ... te tendrás que esperar para saberlo de momento no lo pongo, pero pronto se sabrá todo, paciencia ehhh, que voy a actualizar muy muy prontito. DWWWW MUAKASSSSSSSSSS  
  
Pd. Mientras no escribo podeis leer mis otras historias que hay para rato XP jujujuu dww  
  
Mary-chan  
  
*GaTiTa*  
  
*BuEnOs Y mAlOs MoMeNtOs ViVi CoNiGo  
  
HaS sIdO tEsTiGo De La InCoMpReNsIoN dE lOs MiOs  
  
/EL MAESE KDS/ (B-boy hasta la muerte) 


	14. Lo que Akihiko esconde

EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES....  
  
Akihiko: Espere, por favor Shinomori! Enséñeme a ser mejor! Lo necesito es muy importante para mi!  
  
Aoshi: de acuerdo, pero será duro, yo también tengo que entrenar para poder enfrentarme a mi destino..  
  
Akihiko: si! * espero que se lo trague todo, tengo que conseguir que me enseñe y luego... *  
  
Y AHORA...  
  
*/*/MI NUEVA VIDA*/*  
  
Ya habían pasado varios dias desde el trato de Aoshi con Akihiko. Ellos dos quedaban todos los dias en un antiguo gimnasio abandonado de los alrededores para entrenar, cierto era que Akihiko era bueno, pero no tenía buenas técnicas, al parecer, solo le habían enseñado lo básico y luego el mismo intentó aprender más, pero no era lo mismo y eso lo estaba pagando con moratones y cogeras temporales, a parte de eso Akihiko se mostraba confiado, era algo serio, pero se notaba una luz en sus ojos que era incomparable a cualquier otra, bueno, solo a otra, a la mirada de su Misao, aunque los ojos verdosos de la comadreja eran el doble de bonitos para el. Ya era normal, que Aoshi y Akihiko se tomaran un té después del duro entrenamiento pero siempre era en silencio muy a pesar de que Akihiko intentaba hablar, hoy no iba a ser distinto en "casi" nada...  
  
Akihiko: Shinomori ¿por qué es siempre tan serio? Usted debe tener mi edad o por lo menos solo unos años mas, pero se comporta de una forma muy... rara.  
  
Aoshi: ya lo sé Akihiko, pero mi vida no me hace sonreir, solo había una cosa que lo hacía y la estoy perdiendo.  
  
Akihiko: ¿cómo? ¿y usted se queda de brazos cruzados, luche por lo que sea que esté perdiendo...  
  
Aoshi: No es tan facil, si gano yo, ella pierde.  
  
Akihiko: ¿ella? * oh Dios mio *  
  
EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD  
  
¿¿: señor, parece ser que nuestro plan ha salido como queríamos, el comadreja ya no ve a su comadrejita, es más la desprecia jajja.  
  
Shishio: si, ha salido tal como queríamos, asi hará todo lo que queramos con tal de protegerla  
  
Soujiro: entonces, ¿dejamos de vigilarle señor?  
  
Shishio: ni hablar, no nos podemos fiar de el...  
  
EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD...  
  
Una chica camina pero se para de pronto, para tomar su movil:  
  
Kaoru: Si? Diga?  
  
¿¿: soy tu admirador secreto.  
  
Kaoru: O_O mmm... Kenshin...  
  
Kanshin: O_O a a ¿cómo lo has sabido?  
  
Kaoru: antes de hacer llamadas anónimas mira a ver si me has dado tu numero...  
  
Kenshin: ups, Kaoru.. *espero algún dia poder ser su amor *  
  
Kaoru: si? * que me diga que cenemos.. dame una C!.. dame una E!...*  
  
Kenshin: verás, he descubierto algo muy importante sobre ese tal Akihiko.  
  
Kaoru: por fin! Dime por favor ¿es mala compañía para Aoshi?  
  
Kenshin: según como se mire, tiene dos personalidades y algo muy fuerte que esconder...  
  
Kaoru; ¿entonces puede hacerle algo a Aoshi?  
  
Kenshin: si...  
  
Kaoru; tenemos que avisar a Misao.  
  
Kenshin: no hace falta, ya lo sabe todo, ella me lo ha contado.  
  
Kaoru; y..¿qué vamos a hacer?  
  
Kenshin; nosotros, ser pacientes Misao lo tiene todo controlado  
  
Kaoru: ¿cómo?  
  
Kenshin: tiene un plan...  
  
DE VUELTA AL VIEJO GIMNASIO ABANDONADO..  
  
Akihiko; ¿asi que todo eso pasó?  
  
Aoshi: si, gracias por escucharme, me ha sentado bien el poder contarle a alguien todo esto...  
  
Akihiko: Aoshi, te considero como un amigo, eres muy especial para mi /lo mira con los ojos arqueados como los enamorados y está algo...sonrosado O_O /  
  
Aoshi: gracias, y ahora luchemos...  
  
Akihiko; si, pero si gano, me tendrás algo que deseo mucho  
  
Aoshi: no me gustan las apuestas  
  
Akihiko: venga, será bueno distraerse...  
  
Aoshi: mmm de acuerdo, ¿de que se trata?  
  
Akihiko: si ganas tu, tendré que limpiar todo el dojo como se hacía hace tanto tiempo pero con un trapito bien pequeño  
  
Aoshi; y si.. ¿ganaras tu?  
  
Akihiko; entonces..será una sorpresa /le guiña el ojo O_O!!!!/  
  
Aoshi: no, o me dices que es o no hay trato...  
  
Akihiko: venga cobarde que no es nada malo!  
  
Aoshi: de acuerdo *cobarde yo? *  
  
Empiezan a ir por todo el dojo de arriba abajo, se nota que Akihiko ha mejorado mucho pero también que Aoshi está muy distraído con sus pensamientos, en uno de los golpes Akihiko consigue por primera vez pegar a su contrincante y gritar el nombre de su amada en el aire, este estaba tan distraido que se lo traga y se gira a mirar si está, Akihiko lo aprovecha y le noquea flojo, pero consiguiendo que caiga al suelo y como conseqüente ganar.... /aiii que cosaaaaa!!=_=!!!!/  
  
Aoshi: te diría que no es justo, pero lo es porque yo estaba distraido asi que me merezco el castigo.  
  
Akihiko: no será un castigo, tranquilo /se le acerca seductoramente y se para frente a el/  
  
Aoshi; entonces que es... /por fin se da cuenta de que este chico va rarito... =_=/ * este chico me empieza a dar mala espina *  
  
Akihiko: solo.. cierra los ojos... /Aoshi los cierra pero mientras se tira para atrás, cree que es una broma, pero lejos de bromear Akihiko le planta un beso en los labios!/  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!  
  
EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS  
  
¿qué hará Aoshi? ¿está Akihiko enamorado de Aoshi? ¿que planea Misao? ¿qué pasará entre Kenshin y Kaoru? ¿quién es el chico que llama a Misao?...  
  
GABY: weno wapa tu eres la unika que me ha contestado y la de las duas, pero weno es que no te puedo contestar ninguna .. jejeje poco a poco voy a ir resolviendo todas y cada una de ellas, pero no me diras que este cap no ha salido raro? Ejjeje me ha hecho mucha gracia escribirlo la verdad, ya veremos como reacciona Aoshi dww muakasssssssss  
  
Mary-chan  
  
*GaTiTa*  
  
*BuEnOs Y mAlOs MoMeNtOs ViVi CoNiGo  
  
HaS sIdO tEsTiGo De La InCoMpReNsIoN dE lOs MiOs  
  
/EL MAESE KDS/ (B-boy hasta la muerte) 


	15. Después del beso

EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES  
  
Aoshi; entonces que es... /por fin se da cuenta de que este chico va rarito... =_=/ * este chico me empieza a dar mala espina *  
  
Akihiko: solo.. cierra los ojos... /Aoshi los cierra pero mientras se tira para atrás, cree que es una broma, pero lejos de bromear Akihiko le planta un beso en los labios!/  
  
Y ahora...  
  
¡¡MI NUEVA VIDA!!  
  
Aoshi se separa bruscamente de Akihiko.  
  
Aoshi: /por detrás, está girando/ puajjjjj puajjjj puajjjjj /escupe cualquier tipo de sustancia que tenga en la boca / * este chico es más raro de lo que creía!!! *  
  
Akihiko: Aoshi yo te quiero, te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo...  
  
Aoshi: *AGHHHHH!!! Tengo miedo! Me violará * A-ki-ki-hhhh.iko yo.. ya te lo dije amo a otra persona.  
  
Akihiko: olvidala, yo te quiero  
  
Aoshi: no, nunca la olvidaré  
  
Akihiko: Aoshi tengo algo que contarte.  
  
EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, ahora que lo sabes todo, quiero que me prometas que no te entrometerás, lo que Misao está preparando es peligroso pero es lo único que se le ocurre para ser feliz y se lo merecen.  
  
Kaoru: Pero, Kenshin si los descubren la matarán.. no puedo permitirlo, es mi mejor amiga...  
  
Kenshin: y como su mejor amiga le dejarás que haga lo que debe y quiere hacer, si el no tiene el valor de hacer lo correcto, lo hará ella.  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo, pero voy a hablar con ellos, es lo mínimo por favor  
  
Kenshin: de acuerdo, te diré su número llamale  
  
Kaoru: gracias.  
  
EN EL ANTIGUO GIMNASIO...  
  
Akihiko estaba frente a Aoshi, los dos estaban mirándose fijamente.  
  
Akihiko: Aoshi quiero que mires esto muy detenidamente por favor /estaba algo rojo/ * por favor que no me mate, yo le amo ^_^UUUUUU*  
  
Aoshi: mmm de a-cuer...do? * ai Dios ¿qué hará? *  
  
Akihiko: toca hacia su pelo y su cara y Aoshi se queda perplejo, algo que ni el mismo esperaba, acababa de pasar y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.  
  
Esa misma noche frente a la casa de Misao  
  
Kaoru: Akihiko, necesito hablar contigo  
  
Akihiko: si... * Dios, ahora no, solo deseo llorar * que sea poco rato..  
  
Kaoru: Bien, deseo que me expliques todo.  
  
Akihiko: bien, pues verás...  
  
Kaoru_: /cortando a Akihiko/ no, tu no quiero hablar con mi mejor amiga, con mi Misao, y no aceptaré a la triste Misao...  
  
Akihiko: de acuerdo., si lo que quieres es hablar con Misao /suspira / la tendrás, pero no será la feliz... lo siento no puedo hacer más /con esto, hace lo mismo que horas antes, se toca el pelo y la cara, dejando ver, bajo su corto pelo azulado por una cascada de color azabache y bajo unos ojos rojos, unos ojos verdes no muy expresivos, era... Misao/  
  
Misao: ¿que quieres?  
  
Kaoru: solo quiero que sepas, que aun que estoy muy preocupada por ti, acepto lo que estás haciendo..  
  
A Misao se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y de pronto nota que sus piernas le flaquean , cae al suelo y llora desconsolada.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
¿qué le ha pasado a Misao? ¿por qué está mal ahora? ¿quién le hace todas esas llamadas a Misao? Por que ahora ya sabeis que... Akihiko no es jjujujuj ¿cómo habrá reaccionado Aoshi? ¿se darán cuenta de todo los lokitos de Shishio? Todo eso y más aún  
  
en  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
REVIEWERSSSSSSSSS!!! Un rincón solo para vosot@s los que me decis que os parece y incluso le poneis la emoción de intentar adivinar mis respuestas...  
  
Gabby: weno ^_^al menos ahora sabemos que Aoshi, bisexual no se volverá y weno que Mi-chan no tendrá rival tampoco por que si no... será difícil luchar contra si misma jejej ¿te gusta como ha quedado? Espero que si, y tambien que me sigas poniendo tus comentarios...  
  
Ali_chan: Hola wapa!! Gracias por poner tu opinión! Jeje me has pillado! Desde luego tengo que ser mas original ^_^UU pero por algo se empieza ¿no? Jeje me alegro de que leas mi historia, la verdad últimamente creia que solo tres personas la leían...  
  
Anny-chan: otra nueva incorporación! Hola wapaaaaa!!!! Me alegro de que me leas ehhh gracias por decir que te gusta, ahora voy a estar muyyyy felisssss /a alguien le gusta mi historia a alguien le gusta mi historia yipppppiiiiiii! Digo jmmm jmmmm sigamos.../ como ves, a mi Ao-kun no lo hago gay, sino al menos lo juntaba con Kamatari que lleva un tiempo esperando por el jujuju /no me mateis que no será asi jeje/ además Ao+Mi- chan siempre irán juntos para mi aixxxxxxx /suspiro y no poko por cierto/ yo creo que Aoshi no se recuperará, jejej weno dwwwwww muakasssssss  
  
Mary-chan  
  
*GaTiTa*  
  
*BuEnOs Y mAlOs MoMeNtOs ViVi CoNiGo  
  
HaS sIdO tEsTiGo De La InCoMpReNsIoN dE lOs MiOs  
  
/EL MAESE KDS/ (B-boy hasta la muerte) 


	16. Recuerdos de una noche de descubrimiento...

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Misao: ¿que quieres?  
  
Kaoru: solo quiero que sepas, que aun que estoy muy preocupada por ti, acepto lo que estás haciendo..  
  
A Misao se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y de pronto nota que sus piernas le flaquean , cae al suelo y llora desconsolada.  
  
Y ahora...  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Kaoru mira sorprendida a su mejor amiga, la cual está llorando en el suelo como una niña pequeña, aun lleva las ropas de Akihiko y restos de golpes y cortes, pero ese dolor parece no importarle, tiene un dolor más fuerte en su ser... Nada más reaccionar, se agacha y abraza a Misao preocupada por ella.  
  
Kaoru: Misao! Misao! ¿que te pasa? Contéstame por favor! Misao...  
  
Misao: Ya no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada...  
  
Kaoru: Misao, ¿que es lo que no sirve?  
  
Misao: me odia, ahora que lo sabe todo.. me odia...  
  
Kaoru: ¿qué quien te odia?  
  
Misao: Aoshi, Aoshi, yo... solo quería estar a su lado una vez más y poder ser fuerte para que así, no me /realiza una pausa para sollozar una vez más/ tuviera que proteger más, pero le he hecho daño..  
  
Kaoru: ¿cómo que le has hecho daño? Cuéntamelo todo por favor  
  
Misao se va levantando poco a poco con cara de dolor como si le doliera la cabeza  
  
Misao: No! No quiero recordarlo! No por favor.../su voz se va quebrando y entonces empieza a recordar.. /  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* FLASH BACK ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Akihiko estaba frente a Aoshi, los dos estaban mirándose fijamente.  
  
Akihiko: Aoshi quiero que mires esto muy detenidamente por favor /estaba algo rojo/ * por favor que no me mate, yo le amo ^_^UUUUUU*  
  
Aoshi: mmm de a-cuer...do? * ai Dios ¿qué hará? *  
  
Akihiko: toca hacia su pelo y su cara y Aoshi se queda perplejo, algo que ni el mismo esperaba, acababa de pasar y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.  
  
Aoshi pasa de un estado de asustado a uno muy sorprendido y serio.  
  
Aoshi: Misao! ¿eras tu todo este tiempo?  
  
Misao: ...  
  
Aoshi: contéstame!  
  
Misao: si, era yo.. Aoshi yo...  
  
Aoshi: ¿por qué lo has hecho? Yo te he contado .. * MIERDA! Sabe que la quiero! Lo sabe!* confié en ti... no! Confié en Akihiko!  
  
Misao: pero, yo.. quería ser fuerte, quería estar a tu lado.. no quería traicionarte, pero sabía que no confiarías en mi /lo dice con lágrimas en los ojos/  
  
Aoshi: entonces.. tu sabes la historia ¿verdad?  
  
Misao: si... el otro dia cuando fui a tu casa, yo.. hablé con Akia y me lo contó todo, pero ella no tiene la culpa...  
  
Aoshi: Bien.. pues ahora que lo sabes.. no te acerques más a mi...  
  
Misao: No! Ahora que lo sé, voy a luchar.. has visto que soy fuerte, y gracias a ti he aprendido muchas técnicas...  
  
Aoshi: NO! Aléjate de mi * ¿por qué lo hace? Cualquiera se habría alejado de mi con todo lo que le he hecho y lo que le puede pasar si está conmigo.. tal vez.. yo.. NO! No te la mereces *  
  
Misao: Aoshi yo..  
  
Aoshi: me has oído bien, alejate de mi, te odio has traicionado mi confianza!! * lo siento mi amor, es lo mejor para ti...*  
  
A Misao le salen lágrimas de los ojos y no pueden detenerse, se vuelve a disfrazar por si la ven los que persiguen a Aoshi y aun con la vista nublada por sus propias lágrimas sale corriendo.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*FIN FLASH BACK^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kaoru: lo.. lo siento Misao...  
  
Misao: tranquila Kaoru, nadie tiene la culpa.. solo yo.. me lo merezco por ser tan mezquina, le mentí y me merezco lo que me pase...  
  
Kaoru: Misao...  
  
Misao: el me confió sus secretos, ¿sabes?, el me quería, pero.... /se le vuelven a nublar los ojos/ ahora me odia /se tapa la cara con las manos/  
  
Kaoru se levanta del suelo se pone a la altura de Misao y la abraza  
  
Kaoru: calma Misao  
  
Misao: ¿que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?  
  
Kaoru: Misao, tienes que ser fuerte  
  
Todo esto esta pasando mientras una sombra está en una esquina escuchándolo todo y enterándose de muchas cosas...  
  
Misao: ¿cómo voy a ser fuerte? Kaoru.. Aoshi me odia y yo.. lo AMO! / lo dice gritando no le importa lo que digan en el vecindario/  
  
La sombra se sobresalta por el grito..  
  
Media hora después Misao ya estaba un poco calmada, pero triste y un poco ida, ellas dos seguían en la calle, al fin, la comadreja consigue convencer a Kaoru para que se vaya a casa y descanse, Misao, espera a que Kaoru se aleje de la calle para volver a llorar y acercarse a la entrada, pero.. es detenida por la sombra que lo estaba escuchando todo, la cual, la coge de los brazos...  
  
CONTINUARÁ!!!  
  
¿qué? ¿qué os parece? ¿Está interesante? Espero que si, porque lo estoy intentando... ¿que pasará en los próximos capítulos? ¿quién ha cogido a Misao? ¿cómo reaccionará Aoshi a partir de ahora? ¿quién llama a Misao? ¿qué pasará con Kaoru y Kenshin? ¿se podría enamorar Kamatari de Akihiko? XP ¿sería esa.. ¿una relación hetéro o homosexual? @_@ que lio de preguntas todo eso (menos lo de Kamatari al menos eso espero..ñ_Ñ) en...  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Continuamos con mi rincón favorito... el que me demuestra que hay gente ahí detrás, y no solo eso.. sino que me lee!!!  
  
REVIEWERSSSSSSS!!!  
  
Anny-chan: jeje lo conseguí, si te dejé asustadilla significa que conseguí mi propósito! Jujujuj es verdad que la cara de Aoshi tendría que haber sido muy cómica debería haberla plasmado debería ser algo asi como.. O_O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHHHHH!! Jijijiji y eso con la siempre fria cara de Aoshi jujuj que weno!! Weno chika que me alegro de q me leas y espero que este cap no te haya puesto mu tristecita dwwwww muakassssss...  
  
Gaby_ Hola wapaaaaa!! Mira chika me alegro que no te lo esperaras porque como he dicho por ahí arriba eso significa que he conseguido mi objetivo y lo de las llamadas... XPP ya lo sabrás!! Jujuju que mala soy, weno espero tu respuesta ehhh y lo mismo que espero no haberte puesto mu tristecilla con este cap dwwwww muakasssss  
  
Ali-chan: Weno chika no te equivocabas T_T me has ganado!! Buaaaa jejeej tienes razón no tenía corazón para hacerlo bisexual, además como ya dije si lo hubiera hecho sería con Kam-chan jejeje que m hace mucha gracia ese personajillo tan lokillo tan.. el, ella no el, no ella bahhhh! Weno lo de las llamadas te lo dejo como a Gaby, a esperaaaarrrrr!! Jujujuujujuu que bien me lo paso dependeis de mi!! Jujujujuju ;) ya ves que no he tardado mucho en actualizar ehhhhh weno lo dicho no os pongais tristecillas y ta lueg! Muakassssssss  
  
Mary-chan  
  
*GaTiTa*  
  
*BuEnOs Y mAlOs MoMeNtOs ViVi CoNiGo  
  
HaS sIdO tEsTiGo De La InCoMpReNsIoN dE lOs MiOs  
  
/EL MAESE KDS/ (B-boy hasta la muerte) 


	17. En las penumbras de la noche

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Media hora después Misao ya estaba un poco calmada, pero triste y un poco ida, ellas dos seguían en la calle, al fin, la comadreja consigue convencer a Kaoru para que se vaya a casa y descanse, Misao, espera a que Kaoru se aleje de la calle para volver a llorar y acercarse a la entrada, pero.. es detenida por la sombra que lo estaba escuchando todo, la cual, la coge de los brazos...  
  
Y ahora...  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Misao estaba en estado de trance, no sabía como reaccionar, momentos antes había gritado con todas sus fuerzas que amaba a un hombre que la odiaba, y ahora, ahí estaba ella, entre los brazos de ese mismo hombre, de Aoshi, el susurraba o más bien murmuraba cosas inteligibles, no entendía nada, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, solo le importaba poder estar cerca suyo, aun que no supiera nada de lo que pasaba. Pero esa calma no podía durar para siempre...  
  
Aoshi: Misao, ¿por qué no te alejas de mi? Por.. por qué? ¿me amas? Es cierto lo que has dicho?  
  
Misao: si, es.. es cierto /no era momento de ponerse rojo o nervioso, ella lo pensaba mucho, el también pero no podían mandar en su corazón ni antes, a la hora de enamorarse, ni ahora/ te amo Aoshi, y no me importa si me matan, si me dejan sin caminar, yo no puedo cambiar esto * Dios dame fuerzas, y haz que este cabezón se de cuenta de una vez, lo que siento y sentiré por el *  
  
Aoshi: no digas eso Misao... no quiero que te pase nada ¿por qué eres tan tozuda?  
  
Misao: en eso, mi amor, nos parecemos los dos, ¿por qué no puedes entender que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo lo quieras o no?  
  
Aoshi: porque el fin del mundo está más cerca de lo que tu misma puedas creer si te quedas conmigo...  
  
Misao: ah ¿si?  
  
Aoshi: si Misao, por eso, a pesar de haber oído que soy correspondido te digo adios  
  
Misao: ¿adiós?¿ ADIOS? ¿qué te crees? Tu mismo lo has dicho, el fin de todo está muy cerca si me quedo contigo.. por eso /le roba un dulce beso en los labios, el cual toma por sorprendido a Aoshi/ por eso Aoshi... quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda contigo  
  
Aoshi: Misao, no quiero dañarte, a ti no, por favor entiéndelo..  
  
Misao: Aoshi, sería tonta si no te entendiera, pero entiéndeme tu a mi, si nos separamos /se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas / si nos separamos, mi muerte será el doble de dolorosa que una simple herida física  
  
Aoshi: * Misao.. y la mia también pero..*  
  
Misao: mira, tu has visto que soy fuerte, quiero seguir entrenando, quiero que me veas como Akihiko, que luchemos, ¿por qué podías con el y conmigo no? Es lo mismo, además te gané la última vez, no lo niegues  
  
Aoshi: * no lo recordaba, no solo me ganó sino que también le dije que la amaba sin saberlo * Pero me mentiste  
  
Misao: eso es solo una muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, sobretodo ahora que sé una cosa  
  
Aoshi: que cosa?  
  
Misao: que tu también me amas /le sonríe de una forma muy dulce (NA. KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!)  
  
Aoshi: y de que me ha servido.. ahora no te querrás separar de mi ¿verdad?  
  
Misao: exacto!  
  
Aoshi: pues entonces... /se le acerca amenazadoramente a Misao/  
  
CONTINUARÁ!  
  
Weno que os parece? Este ha sido un capitulo especialmente para los románticos enamoradizos que nos encanta ver a Aoshi y a Misao juntos jejeje ya tocaba ver un poco de escenita romántica después de tanto sufrir no? Jeje Ahora os quedarán algunas dudas (si he trabajado bien, x favor que sea asi!)  
  
¿quién es el de la llamada? ¿que hará Aoshi? ¿cómo arreglarán todo esto? ¿que pasa con Shishio and company? ¿saben algo que nosotros no? (bueno vosotros, porque yo lo sé todo, me siento como una Diosa creadora ejjej ) y más preguntas...  
  
Y ahora el rincón dónde dia a dia aprendo que no me debo rendir, que hay gente ahí detrás que cree que vale la pena un minimo mi historia como para leerla jejej  
  
REVIEWERSSSS esto es para vosotros los que me animais dia a dia  
  
Gaby: hola wapa! Siempre eres de las primeras o la primera ehhh!! Te lo agradezco muaka! Weo pues ya sabes quien era el del agarrón, era el tio mas wapo y helado de RK jjejeje Aoshi Shinomori (wuuuuuuu club d fans de Aoshi se une al fic para corearle por ser tan wapo siiiii!! A: ejem! Lo siento pero... es que estoy escribiendo yo, osy la Diosa y todo eso.. CFA: pues juntanos con el! Juntanos con el!! NOTICIA: se para la conversacón con Mary- chan porque está persiguiendo a ciertas locas pesadas que quieren no se qué de casarse con Aoshi el cual, por cierto es mio! MARY-CHAN Y CLUS D FANS: NOOOOOO!!! V_vUUU me ha venido la vena)  
  
Anny-chan: jujuju mi propósito era ese exactamente, asi consigo que se me lea jejejje, weno ya sabes quien era la sombra /lease desvariaciones con gaby jeje/ y espero que te haya gustado este cap ya tenía ganas de hacer una declaración clara y obvia cara a cara, ahora solo faltan K+K, aaa tu pensamiento de que era Aoshi era weno xo m tomaré com un cumplido que hayas dudado porque asi he cumplido mi propósito jejejej que mala soy de verdad, aixxxx Ya has visto que no he tardado mucho ehh asi que toma ejemplo y como haces siempre dejame una alegría con un grandísimo y larguísimo reviewww!!!  
  
Ali-chan: Eso de que en la mayoría de los fics A+M siempre se hace sufrir a Mi-chan es verdad pero es que... lo que cuesta más se saborea más jjejeje (no se si me entiendes... V_VUUU ) ade+ si no hiciéramos eso, no serían fics A+M serían fics...mmmm... no sé vamos que no serían fics A+M jejeje x cierto si lees alguna historia mia o todas (te animo te animo jejeje ) verás que soy muy pero muy pero MUY fan y partidaria de los finales felices porque... ¿para que está la fantasia si no? Con esto no te digo que mi fic no vaya para rato ehhh asi que prepara pañuelitos que me lo paso bomba!!  
  
Weno con esto termino, dwwww muakas y saludo tb a los que me leen y no me dejan ningún review que si me leen por algo será, (eso espero) X cierto ya puestos... vamos a pedir, leer mis fics en especial el unico ingles que he hecho que es A+M y decidme que os parece jujuju!  
  
Mary-chan  
  
*GaTiTa*  
  
*BuEnOs Y mAlOs MoMeNtOs ViVi CoNiGo  
  
HaS sIdO tEsTiGo De La InCoMpReNsIoN dE lOs MiOs  
  
/EL MAESE KDS/ (B-boy hasta la muerte) 


	18. Actitudes inesperadas, latidos inesperad...

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Aoshi: y de que me ha servido.. ahora no te querrás separar de mi ¿verdad?  
  
Misao: exacto!  
  
Aoshi: pues entonces... /se le acerca amenazadoramente a Misao/  
  
Y ahora continuamos con la historia que por lo visto interesa a alguien cosa que me hace muy feliz, gracias a todas!  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Aoshi se le acerca amenazadoramente a Misao, la coge de un brazo y mirándola dulcemente, la besa en los labios, es la primera vez que no ha sido un impulso de Misao, por lo que la coge de muy improviso...  
  
Aoshi: Es por tu valentía, por tu alegría, tu amor, tu sentimiento, tu pureza, naturalidad, delicadeza y inocencia, por todo eso, que te amo tanto.  
  
Misao: O////O ¿entonces? ¿Me dejarás estar contigo?  
  
Aoshi: Misao, demos un paseo, quiero enseñarte algo, y allí. Hablaremos.  
  
Misao: si /Misao no entendía nada pero presentía que todo iba a cambiar/ * Cielos, que beso me ha dado, verdaderamente sabe besar muy bien, este chico lo tiene todo! Por eso lo amo tanto... *  
  
Misao y Aoshi caminan por las afueras de Tokio, por suerte para ellos, ya que Misao todavía era medio Akihiko y la gente los miraría muy raro, aunque eso, no era lo que les interesaba en ese momento, solo querían estar juntos, agotar el poco tiempo que sabían que tenían asegurado juntos. De pronto Aoshi se para en seco, coge un pañuelo que lleva en el bolsillo (supongamos que está limpio sino mal rollo) y acercándose a Misao como hacía unos momentos pero seductoramente, le tapa los ojos.  
  
Misao: Aoshi ¿qué haces? ¿a dónde me llevas?  
  
Aoshi: Solo quiero enseñarte mi tesoro, tu me has enseñado muchas cosas de la vida, ahora me toca a mi enseñarte algo, aunque solo sea un lugar (kawaii!!)  
  
Misao: Aoshi, no digas eso tu...  
  
Aoshi: /tapándole los labios a Misao con sus dedos/ schhh solo disfruta de esto, quédate a mi lado, quiero algo para recordar.  
  
Misao: * Aoshi, yo no quiero que recuerdes, yo quiero que vivas, que vivas junto a mi, que seas feliz, que ames... *  
  
Poco a poco Aoshi va guiando a Misao con sus fuertes brazos hasta un lugar con muchas piedras cosa que hace que Aoshi tenga que coger en brazos a Misao para que no se mate (cosa que ninguno queremos porque sino acaba el fic, por tanto los reviews y por tanto yo jeje ), la lleva como si fuera algo muy ligero, Misao lo nota aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero la oscuridad está a su favor y no permite que el tono carmesí que han tomado sus mejillas se noten (era un gusiluz! Jajja ) Misao, una vez que se ha acostumbrado a ese precioso viaje, se recuesta en el pecho de Aoshi, notando que ese corazón del hombre de hielo, no puede mentir como sus ojos, y late acelerado, Misao sonríe como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y se abraza a Aoshi. Pero como todas las cosas en esta vida, el viaje llega a su fin, Aoshi se para y parece que aun que su cabeza le diga que baje a Misao, su corazón le dice que no, que esa calidez que siente le gusta, que la mantenga ahí. La cabeza gana y Misao toca el suelo con sus pies, luego Aoshi destapa sus ojos...  
  
Misao: O///O  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Bien, corto, muy corto, ya lo sé pero y lo romántico que sale, si me he emocionado hasta yo, que lo vivía eje (tengo que dejar de hacer esto que me trastorna...) El próximo cap. No os voy a adelantar como siempre, pero voy a ser buena y os voy a decir que promete ser muyyyy romántico, como yo ejejje, ¿a que el cubito tiene un romanticismo precioso por ahí debajo? Jejeje  
  
REVIEWERS YOU ARE THE MEJOWERS! ^_^es que no encontraba para que rimara jeje  
  
Gaby: Hola wapa, como has visto, te la he dao con queso!! Jejej lejos de lo que tu pensabas mi Ao ha sido un gran romántico y le ha plantado un beso de tirate para atrás, espero verte como siempre de las primes y que sepas que te aprecio muchísimo, a ver cuando veo por aki una historia tuya ehhh que ya tengo ganas!! Seré la prime o de las primes en dejarte un review eso tenlo seguro dwwww muakas  
  
Chi2:weno si que era un poko corto, pero xica actualizar pronto, hacerlo largo, y ad+ meterle suspense es muy difícil pero aun que sean cortos, son intensos o eso intento jejej asi que supongo que un poko lo arreglo ¿no? ¿a que te referias con genialidades tipicas de los hombres? @_@ es que hay tantas... jeje weno espero verte más por aki ehhh dwwww muakasss y lo mismo que a gaby pero verte una historia...  
  
Anny_cha: muy bien, me parece muy bien que hayas cambiado a tiempo lo de tu Aoshi-sama por NUESTRO Aoshi-sama pera que veas lo wena que soy que lo comparto y todo ;) a que soy mala? Es verdad, me encanta crear mono, es que a mi con muchas historias tb m lo crean jejeje, no, en realidad no me da ni un pokito de pena soy un poko diabliya y me encanta hacer sufrir y como ya digo, las cosas si sufres para conseguirlas mas las disfrutas y yo me lo tomo al pie de la letra con vosotras jujuju, espero verte otra vez y tb una historia tuya dwwwww muakasssss  
  
Meikyo: holaaaaaa una nueva incorporación!! Que feliz soy que feliz soy!!! Me alegra que te guste! Que felis m hases, espero verte mas por aki y q comentes que te parece bien y mal de la historia, ad+ de poder ver tu cont de La maldición del medallón ta muy interesante dwwww muakassss!!!  
  
Weno ta aki todos, soy muy feliz ya tengo 42 rev siiiiiii!! Mary lleva pacartas por toda su ciudad diciendo que tiene 42 reviews luego es ingresada en psiquiatrico y desde alli continua con la historia ^_^UUU jejeje dwwwwwww muakasssss  
  
Mary-chan  
  
*GaTiTa*  
  
*BuEnOs Y mAlOs MoMeNtOs ViVi CoNiGo  
  
HaS sIdO tEsTiGo De La InCoMpReNsIoN dE lOs MiOs  
  
/EL MAESE KDS/ (B-boy hasta la muerte) 


	19. Un dia inolvidable, que precederá a much...

Mary-chan_ bien! Antes de escribir cualquier parida /me abstengo a decir que rk es d watsuki-sama xq s sabe jeje/ digo que gracias a todas las que me leeis porque me haceis muy felisssss, y x eso os digo que trabajaré duro para complaceros /sino ... ejeje/ y que os dedico este cap a las reviewers! Las de ahora y las que ya no veo, supongo que porque se cansaron dwww muakassss  
  
EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Misao sonríe como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y se abraza a Aoshi. Pero como todas las cosas en esta vida, el viaje llega a su fin, Aoshi se para y parece que aun que su cabeza le diga que baje a Misao, su corazón le dice que no, que esa calidez que siente le gusta, que la mantenga ahí. La cabeza gana y Misao toca el suelo con sus pies, luego Aoshi destapa sus ojos...  
  
Misao: O///O  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Misao no sabía como reaccionar, todo era tan.. precioso tan perfecto, ahora había pasado de ser un gusiluz a un farolillo y gracias a eso Aoshi, por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojada (este chico tiene efecto retardado) entonces, sonrió tiernamente, y disimuladamente, la abrazó más contra si.  
  
Misao: /no se le había escapado el hecho de que Aoshi la estrechaba más contra si, pero lejos de disgustarla, le encantaba/ Aoshi ¿qué es este sitio?  
  
Aoshi: es nuestro tesoro, Mi-chan solo nuestro  
  
Misao: Aoshi... vuelves a ser tu! /se abraza a el con lágrimas en los ojos/  
  
Aoshi: no sabes cuanto me costaba no serlo junto a ti, pero tu sabes todo lo que pasaba, ¿también sabes lo que te pasará si te quedas conmigo?  
  
Misao asiente.  
  
Misao: si, Ao-chan lo sé, pero quiero decirte que yo... /se pone muyyy roja/ te  
  
Aoshi: schhh... lo sé Mi-chan lo sé  
  
Aoshi caballerosamente le extiende a Misao la mano, para que se siente a su lado, están en un bosque verde, cercano a un lago, al caer el sol está en lo más bajo del firmamento, pero esto solo lo hace ver más bonito, los contrastes del azul con el naranjado del lago, hacen ver un mundo frente a sus ojos, en el pasto, están sentados ellos dos, con un gesto tan inocente como es el estar cogidos de la mano, por un momento no les importa nada más, solo ese momento, muy dentro de su corazón saben que ese momento no lo olvidarán nunca, y lo agradecen porque es precioso.  
  
De pronto, el silencio es interrumpido por Misao.  
  
Misao. Ao! Ao! Es una estrella fugaz, ven corre! /se levantan los dos del pasto, Aoshi se le acerca, entonces ella, mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su amado, sorprendiéndole / pide un deseo..  
  
Aoshi: * que el resto de mi vida lo pueda pasar asi junto a ella*  
  
Misao:* que no me vuelva a abandonar y seamos felices*  
  
Misao se queda un rato asi, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de Aoshi, a ninguno de los dos le importa, es otra, tan solo otra excusa más para estar juntos.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, ¿por qué al ver la estrella has puesto las manos en mis bolsillos  
  
Misao: jaja ¿no lo has oido nunca? Cuentan que si al ver una estrella fugaz metes las manos en los bolsillos se cumplirá (lo ví en una de las múltiples pelis de Jackie Chan XP jejej me gustó, y lo he pensado ahora) Y si es en los bolsillos de tu amado siempre estarán juntos  
  
Aoshi: /está rojito! Está rojito!/ en ese caso.. /se le acerca a Misao, mete sus manos en los bolsillos de esta y le dice tiernamente al oido/ esperemos a la próxima estrella juntos...  
  
Misao: si  
  
Pasaron una tarde maravillosa, más bien noche o lo que quedara de ella, no querían separarse, y sus pensamientos lo reflejaban verdaderamente...  
  
Misao: Aoshi, hay algo que quiero decirte, me gustaría seguir siendo Akihiko y que podamos estar juntos..  
  
Aoshi: nop! Yo ya tengo un plan Koishi (kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!)  
  
Misao: ¿un plan? /de pronto cae en la cuenta de cómo le ha llamado/ *ko.. ko.. koishi! Siiiii Aoshiiii te amo, te amo, te amo! * de que se trata ANATA? (JUJUJU)  
  
Aoshi: /sonríe como no lo hacía hace meses por como le ha llamado su amada y dice/ es una sorpresa!  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Weno ¿que os parece? Ha salido algo cortito pero jugosito para las románticas como yo jejej Dentro de poko descubriré quien era el de la llamada  
  
We 


	20. Secretos dolorosos

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Aoshi: nop! Yo ya tengo un plan Koishi (kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!)  
  
Misao: ¿un plan? /de pronto cae en la cuenta de cómo le ha llamado/ *ko.. ko.. koishi! Siiiii Aoshiiii te amo, te amo, te amo! * de que se trata ANATA? (JUJUJU)  
  
Aoshi: /sonríe como no lo hacía hace meses por como le ha llamado su amada y dice/ es una sorpresa!  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Aoshi: Wajajajjajaja!  
  
Misao: O_OUUU * no sabía que fuera tan raro, tal vez me busque a otro... No! *  
  
Aoshi: * ¿de donde ha salido este comportamiento? Ah claro, es ella. Me cambia *  
  
Misao: tal vez me busque a otro, me das miedo  
  
Aoshi: /la mira seriamente/  
  
Misao: /no puede contenerse las ganas de reir.../ jajjajjaja no puede ser, no puede ser! ¿cómo te puedes creer eso? Tienes que saber.. que nunca te dejaré /es cortada por un dulce beso en los labios de Aoshi/  
  
**en otra parte de la ciudad, concretamente en la casa de Kenshin**  
  
Un atractivo pelirrojo (Na esto es para las fans de Kenshin ^_() estaba en su cuarto escuchando musica en su discman, llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta que le quedaba muy bien, tenía un aire triste y estaba pensando en la misma chica que hacía dias que ocupaba su mente...  
  
Kenshin: *¿por qué tengo que pensar en ella? Ya le hice bastante daño a Aoshi, por culpa de Tomoe, no quiero dañarla a ella también además no me merezco la felicidad porque yo daño a todos los que me rodean *  
  
TOC TOC!  
  
Kenshin: ya voy! O_O Ka.. Kaoru! O///o /le cierra la puerta en las narices y empieza a arreglar el cuarto corriendo, luego, abre /pasa  
  
Kaoru: espero que no te moleste que me presente aquí de pronto pero...  
  
Kenshin: no pasa nada, siéntate si quieres /le señala la cama, mientras el se sienta en una silla/  
  
Kaoru: gracias  
  
Kenshin: ¿quieres tomar algo?  
  
Kaoru: mmm una naranjada  
  
Kenshin: ok, voy a por ella, espera  
  
Kaoru: Gracias!  
  
Kenshin desaparece entonces, a Kaoru por fin le viene la imagen del cuarto de Kenshin  
  
Kaoru: * es un poco frio, pero a la vez acogedor, me gusta *  
  
La joven de pelo negro-azulado se pasea por toda la habitación, descubriéndola, de la misma forma y con la misma emoción que un niño descubre un mundo nuevo. El cuarto era de un tamaño pequeño pero no tanto como para oprimir al que está alli, habían muchos posters de coches, motos, grupos de rap (este es un detallito mio) tenía muchos libros, de pronto ve las fotos, hay fotos de Kenshin con Aoshi y una chica que se parecía mucho a este, por lo que asimiló que era Akia (recordemos que cuando Misao llora, le cuenta todo a Misao y Kenshin también le contó) luego, hubo una foto que le llamó mucho más la atención. En la foto se encontraba Kenshin, estaba más joven pero tan solo dos o tres años más, y a su lado, entre sus brazos se encontraba otra chica con mirada un tanto ida y pelo largo y negro, enseguida asimiló que esa chica había sido, si no seguía siendo su novia. Algo invisible oprimió su corazón, pero, su dolor fue interrumpido por una voz  
  
Kenshin: ¿qué haces?  
  
Kaoru: eh! Yo.. solo miraba esta foto  
  
Kenshin: la naranjada está aquí  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, no es por ser entrometida, pero, ¿es tu novia?  
  
Kenshin: no, no lo és, lo fue, pero también quién me fastidió la vida, a mi ya los que me rodean, por mi culpa muchos...  
  
Kaoru: Ken... sin... ¿estas bien?  
  
Kenshin: por mi culpa muchos, todos los que me rodean sufren  
  
Kaoru: no digas eso...  
  
Kenshin: es verdad Kaoru, si no hubiera sido por mi, Aoshi no habría sufrido tanto para estar con Misao! / cae derrumbado y se acurruca, como si quisiera simplemente pasar el resto de su vida asi, protegido del mundo por sus propios brazos/  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
¿a qué se refiere Kenshin cuando dice que si no hubiera sido por el, Aoshi no sufriría? ¿cuál es el plan de Aoshi? ¿quién es el admirador de Misao? ¿por qué Tomoe le fastidió la vida a Kenshin? ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¿por qué el amor de Kamatari y Akihiko no puede existir? Ai! Eso ya lo sabemos! ^_ (  
  
Ahora! REVIEWERS! (los cuales brillaron por su ausencia en un primer momento y me asustaron, pero NO solo fue un espejismo jijijiji )  
  
Gaby: hola! Gracias por estar siempre ahí, de veras te lo agradezco, me alegro de que sigas mis historias y que te gusten (eso espero) y weno que ya me dirás si este te gusta o no ehh dwwww muakas  
  
Kaoru Kamiya: ¿de verdad seguías mi humilde historia? Siiiiiiii!! Soy felizzzzzz jejeje me alegro de que te guste, y weno lo de haber tardado tanto en deja un review.. mas vale tarde que nunca jejeje gasias y además te gusta como escribo! Xica que vuelo de lo felis que toy, la verdad al final me lo creeré y todo jejej weno espero que me reviewees más (esa palabra me gusta la utilizaré jum)  
  
Anny-chan: me habías asustado! Como no me revieweabas... jijijiji menos mal que lo has arreglado que si no... ya se que es corto, pero weno al menos tiene un poco de sustancia, y no os podeis quejar que para entreteneros entre cap y cap os he puesto otro fic, que un dia de estos... pondré un cap de Encuentros en MNV y me acribillarán! Trankila que seguiré con el romanticismo pero tb hay que poner un poko de drama y suspense que si no... ad+ para romántico el otro! Jujuju weno dwwww muakassss  
  
Ali-chan: tu tb brillabas por tu ausencia ehhh jejejejej weno me alegro de que me hayas dejado un review! Y de paso t digo que ... a esperar más! Que aun no diré el plan además de que os pongo una duda más! Jijiij pero como adelanto te digo que .... el plan de Aoshi promete ser muy divertido  
  
Weno aki ta todo! Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo:  
  
livethelifelikethelastday@hotmail.com  
  
o  
  
mary-chan@3xl.net  
  
y ya puestos... UN ANUNCIO! Leed Encuentros un fic romántico de A+M , tb animo a Misao19 desde aki para que continúes de una VEZ Aoshi peluche!!!  
  
Dwwww muakas  
  
Mary-chan 


	21. Se desvela el secreto de Kenshin

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Kenshin: por mi culpa muchos, todos los que me rodean sufren  
  
Kaoru: no digas eso...  
  
Kenshin: es verdad Kaoru, si no hubiera sido por mi, Aoshi no habría sufrido tanto para estar con Misao! / cae derrumbado y se acurruca, como si quisiera simplemente pasar el resto de su vida asi, protegido del mundo por sus propios brazos/  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
K  
  
Aoru estaba en la ducha, necesitaba relajarse, todo era tan extraño... ella solo quería verle, ver su cara, su mirada y decirle que Misao estaba bien por fin, pero con lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. El agua fluía de forma normal sobre ella y la relajaba pero, miles y miles de recuerdos recorrían su cabeza  
  
^/^/^/Kenshin: Kaoru, yo no puedo ser feliz con nadie, todo fue por mi culpa, reconozco que era algo pequeño y tonto, pero si neo me hubiera unido a Soujiro.. Kenshin no los habría conocido... /^/^  
  
Kaoru: * todo fue por culpa de esa tal Tomoe... aun no me lo puedo creer, todo es tan irreal, yo no sabía nada...  
  
^/^Kenshin: verás, yo tan solo tenía 15 años, cuando la conocí, conocía Tomoe, ella tenía mi edad también, pero era mucho más madura que yo en personalidad , al menos eso creía yo, yo la veía tan viva tan... tan ella que quería ser como ella, por eso empecé a ir con sus amigos, Shishio, Soujiro, Kamatari... poco tiempo después Tomoe y yo eramos pareja, pero no una pareja normal, ola pareja más conflictiva de mi antiguo instituto... yo era conocido como... Battousai y ella como.. la gata (N/A ^_ ^UUU jejej) ^/^/^/^  
  
Kaoru: *el salió con ella, nunca se enamorará de mi, estoy segura /lágrimas caen de sus ojos/ ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? El está sufriendo, me ha abierto su corazón y yo pensando en mi! Me odio! *^  
  
Mas bombardeos de recuerdos..  
  
^/^/^Kenshin: eramos conocidos por todas partes, pero eso, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera piense no era bueno, solo hacíamos daño, solo nos podíamos divertir asi y fumando, pensábamos que jugábamos con el mundo... que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de que era el mundo el que jugaba con nosotros...pero eso no me importaba, yo la quería pero ¿y ella a mi? ^/^/^  
  
Kaoru: * ¿cómo pudo hacerle daño a Ken? El es la mejor persona que he conocido. La amaba de verdad y ella solo le utilizó y lo dejó tirado, no puedo creer que todos hayan sufrido tanto ...*  
  
^/^/^Kenshin: salimos "felizmente" durante unos.. 6 meses yo era feliz, y ella al parecer también lo era.. cuando yo no estaba, me di cuenta tarde, ya estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella, un dia iba a hablar con Shishio había descubierto un coche increíble en el vecindario, nosotros siempre destrozábamos los mejores coches para asustar al vecindario, pero después de contárselo todo, oí ruidos, me dirigí al sitio de dónde provenían y la encontré, era ella! Tomoe! Estaba medio desnuda, tapada con una sábana en el cuarto de Shishio! Me había engañado con el! Y Dios sabe por cuanto tiempo, me pelee con Shishio pero antes de que pasara nada me pegaron y caí inconsciente, al despertar estaba con un bate en la mano y al lado del coche.. Tomoe se alejaba de mi caminando sensualmente cogida de Shishio... cuando me pude levantar tenía a toda la policía encima, yo lo conté todo, y por sorpresa me creyeron ^/^/^/  
  
Kaoru: cuantas cosas le han pasado, a el y a Aoshi, creo que Kenshin tenía razón  
  
^/^/^Kenshin: pero ojalá no me hubieran creído, detuvieron a Shishio, pero el no era tonto y le defendieron enseguida, nunca se manchó las manos y su familia era muy poderosa, esto, Shishio no lo olvidaría fácilmente, vaya que no, y como hace con Misao, decidió hacerme daño donde más me dolía Aoshi, se ganó su confianza con mentiras, de forma que.. cuando se enteró de todo y Akia y yo le convencimos para que los dejará, ya era demasiado tarde /^/^/  
  
Kaoru: *Pobre Kenshin, pensando que yo no le perdonaría... no me contó nada, y le molestaba pero ¿cómo puedo decirle que yo le he perdonado? Si Aoshi le ha perdonado y el se arrepiente? ¿Por que yo no? Sobretodo yo... le amo de verdad, no me importa su pasado su presente, pensándolo bien, yo misma me sorprendo de tenerlo todo tan claro.. es como si esta decisión la hubiese tomado hace tiempo, y no quisiera cambiarla. Pero yo.. no le conocía de antes... no importa, solo sé que tengo las cosas claras... es demasiado importante para mi y no puedo verle sufrir *  
  
Kaoru pensaba esto mientras se vestía, tenía que verle, solo a el, no pensaba rendirse, su amiga Misao le había demostrado que si no te rindes y con paciencia consigues todo lo que quieres, y ella tenía claro que esa vez, esa vez sería una de las únicas que no se rendiría no le importaba lo que pudiese pasarle.  
  
Kaoru: * pienso decirte que no me importa, pienso decírtelo, sé que no tienes a nadie más en este mundo.. yo... tampoco, hasta que te he encontrado a ti, NO! A ti, a Mi-chan, a Ao, ... y algún dia podré encontrarle a el, a Katsu, le encontraré y entonces seremos felices *  
  
Una sonrisa se forma en la boca de Kaoru, no es el saber que todo ha ido bien, es otro sentimiento, la esperanza y la sabiduría que en ese poco tiempo en el que ha conocido la verdadera amistad le ha enseñado a tener.  
  
CASA DE Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: * me pregunto pro qué se lo habré dicho, tal vez sea lo mejor, pero ahora no me querrá volver a ver, me lo merezco, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de nada, solo hago daño a los que me rodean, solo hago daño a los que me rodean, por lo menos Aoshi ha podido enmendar mi error y por ahora es feliz con Misao, NO! Por ahora no, para siempre, se lo merece y se quieren de verdad *  
  
Una sonrisa casi inaudible se forma en el triste rostro del que antes fue el pelirrojo más sonriente. Los pensamientos del chico son interrumpidos por unos golpes en el piso de abajo.  
  
Kenshin: * ¿que es eso? *  
  
Baja al piso de abajo y lo que ve lo deja sorprendido, es Hiko, su padrastro que está luchando con Kaoru con unas espadas de bambú y por lo que parece ella no está muy mal encaminada.  
  
Kenshin: O_ O Sensei ¿que hace?  
  
Kaoru: *bien! Ya no está tan preocupada, lo que no sé es que hago aquí... ^_ ^UUUU con este tipo, ¿sensei? Es su padre no, me dijeron que estaba muerto...*  
  
Hiko: Baka denshi, estoy haciendole la prueba a tu novia, una chica débil no debe salir contigo.  
  
Kenshin: sensei! ^//// ^ella no es mi novia! * lo querría pero no debo *  
  
Hiko: no hace falta que me mientas, he visto como ha dicho tu nombre, y tu mirada de ahora, lo corrobora, pero tu tranquilo que ella es lo suficiente buena para salir contigo...  
  
Kaoru: O////O ojalá fuera verd...  
  
Hiko: ¿qué has dicho jovencita?  
  
Kaoru: ehmmm nada nada nada! * AAAHHHH lo he dicho en voz alta! Que no me haya oido que no me haya oido! *  
  
Kenshin: hemmm Kaoru, ¿querías hablar conmigo no? Pues ven... /Kenshin estaba bastante serio... /  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Weno este cap me he esmerado en que sea bien larguito ehhhh como me digais que es corto me daré unas vacaciones porque esto no puede ser jejej soy la autora de caps mas cortos creo yo... T _ TUUUU no os lo mereceis jejeje  
  
REVIEWERS estos dias soy feliz hay bastante gente que me reviewea!  
  
Gaby: hola! Estoy pensando en adoptarte! Siempre eres la primera! Te voy a hacer mi hermanita! Jejej espero que este cap de guste, sé que Ao y Mi- chan no salen pero es qué tenía que aclarar algunos cabos sueltos jejej  
  
Ali-chan: ^_ ^UU me has pillado! Me encanta haceros sufrir! Jujuju es tan diver! M alegro que me leas y weno.. que te voy a decir que no sepas ya? A si ¡ no te voy a decir quien es el anónimo de las llamadas, se que la pareja central no salen en este cap pero tranquilos que hay para rato! PD. A ti tb quiero adoptarte!  
  
Anny-chan: ¬¬** jo chika ya pensaba en ir a por ti para que me reviewearas ehhh! Jejeje m alegro que lo hicieras, mas vale tarde que nunca. Si en el otro ya pensabas que había poco Ao y Mi-chan...este no te gustará! T_T buaaaaaa pero tenía que explicarlo! Aun que hay parejita para rato jejeje Vosotras tres siempre estais ahí (no digo que no hayan mas ) por eso os voy a adoptar a partir de ahora soys MIAS!! Jaujauajuajau  
  
Weno dwwwww muakasssss y si alguien quiere comentar algo conmigo, hacer una amiga, hablar, pasar el rato, lo que sea...  
  
mary-chan@3xl.net  
  
o  
  
livethelifelikethelastday@hotmail.com  
  
Mary-chan! 


	22. Mi crazón le pertenece a alguien

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Kenshin: hemmm Kaoru, ¿querías hablar conmigo no? Pues ven... /Kenshin estaba bastante serio... /  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Kaoru: claro. / estaba algo nerviosa/ * tal vez me de lado para siempre y no quiera volver a verme. cielos! Eso sería muy duro para mi pero.. debo afrontar lo que el destino me depare, no es que crea en el destino, pero creo que fue este mismo el que me unió a Ken*  
  
Recorrieron a paso lento y en silencio toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de Kenshin, era una habitación sin muchos objetos decorativos, pero si algo destacaba era una foto, en ella salían Akia, Aoshi y él, los tres sonreían y eran bastante más jóvenes, para ser exactos tenían 10 años. Kenshin se sentó en la cama y le indicó A Kaoru que se sentara en un silloncito del cuarto.  
  
Kenshin: bien, Kaoru ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Deseas reprocharme por lo que hice? Lo merezco, o tal vez. ¿vienes a decirme que me odias cara a cara? Estoy seguro que es eso lo que sientes. /Kenshin intentaba mostrarse fuerte y serio pero, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, notaba, muy a su pesar, que la voz se le quebraba/  
  
Kaoru: * ¿Cómo voy a odiarte? Kenshin no baka te amo demasiado de acuerdo?* Kenshin, deseo. deseo que olvides tu pasado! /los ojos de la chica estaban nerviosos y cristalinos, tal y como indicaban el augurio de un largo e intensivo llanto, el cual no se haría mucho de esperar, pero no! Debía ser fuerte, por ella, por el/  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru? * ella, no. ¿no me odia? ¿cómo? No debo caer en la tentación yo sé lo que debo hacer * ¿qué te hace pensar que me conoces tanto? no sabes tan siquiera que es lo que pienso, tal vez te haya mentido todo este tiempo y te pueda utilizar, eres demasiado inocente  
  
Kaoru: yo. yo. *¿cómo puede pensar eso de mi? No debí ser tan ciega de no darme cuenta que no me amaba, pero debo, necesito demostrarle que estaré a su lado, pase lo que pase * Kenshin, no soy tan ingenua, he. he podido ver en tus ojos /poco a poco la peli-negra iba cobrando confianza para palabra tras palabra mostrarle sus mas profundos y puros pensamientos / sé que eres sincero, que no me quieres hacer daño, pero yo sé que no me lo harás, lo que te pasó, fue un error, yo también los cometo, Aoshi los cometió.. todos y cada uno de nosotros los cometemos, y el que tu quieras enmendarlo y te arrepientas tanto demuestra una gran bondad en tu corazón, y creeme si te digo que no te odio, nunca podría, yo sé que tu corazón está ocupado por alguien y te digo que espero seas feliz con ella, pero por favor, no dejes que tu pasado te arruine el futuro.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, ¿no lo entiendes? Por mi culpa todos los que me rodeaban fueron infelices  
  
Kaoru: tu mismo lo has dicho, fueron, fíjate, quítate esa estúpida venda con forma de falsa sonrisa y date cuenta de lo que te rodea, Akia tiene a Enishi y es feliz con el, con su prometido. y Aoshi, Aoshi tiene a Misao y oréeme que se aman de verdad, los obstáculos que les rodearon les hicieron ser más persistentes, luchar más y sería una mentirosa si no te dijera, que la fuerza para hacer todo esto, me la dio Misao con su ejemplo de persistencia.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: no Kenshin! Déjame hablar! /las lágrimas ya fluían incansablemente por las mejillas de la chica / Kenshin, yo. yo te quiero de acuerdo? Y por eso, solo por eso quiero que seas feliz, y si yo te puedo perdonar, la chica a la que amas, aun que no sea yo, lo hará y...no te preocupes por mi, yo viéndote feliz, lo seré.  
  
Kenshin: * Kaoru, Kaoru de verdad me ama! Oh Dios, cuan estúpido he sido, sigo teniendo mis dudas, pero. tengo miedo, la quiero? * Kaoru, yo. tu sabes que yo. no queiro hacerte daño  
  
Kaoru: No me lo harás, tan solo se feliz, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Kenshin: lo cierto es. que amo a una mujer, más que a mi propia vida ¿sabes?  
  
Kaoru: ahh. ¿Si? /con voz quebrada pero intentando aparentar ser feliz / ¿de. de veras? Me alegro por ti, y. ¿Quién es? * entrometida * oh! Lo siento no es de mi incumbencia  
  
Kenshin: *vamos, tu puedes ella te quiere, te lo ha dicho, ¿por qué razón no vas a ser igual de valiente que ella? * Mmm.. es que quiero decírtelo a ti, porque supongo que sabrás que eres muy importante para mi, y me has demostrado que te importo y no te importa mi pasado. /se acerca a una cómoda, y saca una cosa cuadrada envuelta en una tela aterciopelada / aquí está la imagen de la mujer que ocupa mi corazón. /sonríe/  
  
Kaoru: * se fuerte Kaoru, debes serlo, si te ve triste el lo será, debes hacer que no te importa que su corazón lo ocupe otra chica, debes simularlo, se fuerte, no llores * Ah, ¿quieres que la vea? Tu sabes que si no quieres no tienes por qué mostrármelo, después de todo, yo no soy nadie.  
  
Kenshin: si que lo eres, claro que si, mírala, por favor /sus ojos mostraban esa esperanza en el corazón /  
  
Kaoru: si así lo quieres, así será /empieza a abrir la tela aterciopelada lentamente, para encontrar algo que no se esperaba/ Kenshin, debes haberte equivocado, aquí no hay nada, es solo.  
  
Kenshin: un espejo, pero no es el espejo en si, /coloca sus manos sobre las manos de Kaoru las cuales sostenían el espejo, y las levanta hasta que el espejo llega justo enfrente de Kaoru / esta es la imagen de la mujer que amo Kaoru, tu imagen. /Kenshin estaba rojo, y sonreía, por primera vez desde hacía días y tiempo hasta que conoció a Kaoru, ampliamente /  
  
Kaoru no sabía que hacer, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Kenshin el joven al que amaba le estaba diciendo que la chica que ocupaba su corazón era ella?  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Misao: mmm, me pregunto: ¿qué se le habrá ocurrido al loco de mi novio para arreglar nuestra situación? * mi novio! Que bien suena! Definitivamente soy taaan feliz con el! *  
  
Ya habían pasado unos días desde su pequeña cita en aquel lugar al que Aoshi llevó a Misao, y desde entonces no se había podido ver, no era solo por si les veían, también era por los planes que Aoshi decía tener, ella no los llegó a saber y por eso estaba muy intrigada con todo ello, después de todo no era lo mismo hablar con su Aoshi por teléfono que cara a cara, Dios! Cómo deseaba besarlo de nuevo! Y por fin! Aoshi, en una de sus múltiples llamadas diarias, le dijo que ya podían volver a verse, Misao empezó a saltar de alegría, y tardó dos horas en elegir que se pondría! Después de todo, la última vez, no es que fuera muy femenina (vestida) y quería saber como le sentaba a Aoshi el que ella se arreglara un poco para el. Lo malo es que el malvado de Aoshi no le dijo como lo harían, solo dónde debía estar y a que hora, y alli estaba, pero.  
  
Misao: * Aoshi ya me está preocupando, mira que si después de tanto tiempo arreglándome no aparece! Lo mato! Quiero verle! * /la cara de Misao se estaba convirtiendo en un perfecto y bien preparado deformer, haciendo entender lo que le pasaba, estaba imaginando mil formas de matar a su perfecto Aoshin, pero todas acababan siempre quitándole el aire con uno de sus apasionados besos/ * hay Dios! Me estoy convirtiendo en una hentai por culpa de ese chico! *  
  
Pero los pensamientos de la joven son interrumpidos por una mujer, muy mal vestida y cutre que se acercaba a ella con unos tacones nada cómodos al parecer ya que se estaba callendo y tropezando con todo lo que pillaba incluso las cosas que estaban paradas y quietas pero se interponían en su camino (^_^UUU).  
  
Mujer Rara: MICHI! MICHI! Siento haberte hecho esperar!!  
  
Misao: O_OUUU  
  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*CONTINUARÁ*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨  
  
Bien, otro capítulo para la lista, debo decir que lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado tanto, pero estaba de exámenes, se me rompió el ordenador otra vez!... Weno este cap ha sido algo más largo que de costumbre ¿no? Anda que no me ha costado, la idea de Kenshin y Kaoru en su declaración la tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo, no es original mía, esta misma declaración (lo del espejo) se la hace Tirant lo Blanc a Carmessina en el libro Tirant lo Blanc una novela caballeresca valenciana, he de decir que el libro no me gustó mucho pero me obligaron a leerlo para el colegio y esta declaración me pareció muy buena. Alos seguidores de Misao y Aoshi paciencia! No me mateis, sé que no os he dado mucho pero dentro de poco daré mas, que hay para rato. jajjaja ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hace un tiempo una amiga de FF.NET me dijo que hiciera algo lime. bueno pues biene la pregunta para votación ¿quereis lime? Dejad reviews y decidlo, porque yo no sé como me quedaría. Bueno abro paso a los reviews no sin antes decir que Reencuentros será actualizado dentro de muy poco lo mismo que su versión en ¿ingles? (no sé para que lo pongo pero.)  
  
REVIEWWERSSSS  
  
KaOra-FGV-16: me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia ^_ ^ jejej bueno, supongo que habrás visto que tus deseos han sido ordenes para mi ya que me he esmerado al máximo para poner más k/k y que quedara bien.  
  
Gaby (hyatt: konnichiwa Ga-chan!! Jajajajaj que weno! Pues serás mi hermana de ff.net mayor! Jajaj, no si al final seré la más peque del grupo ya verás! Jajaj.  
  
Anny-chan: NAS! Te perdono que tardaras tanto en el anterior review xq. mira no sé por qué jajja pues eso que te he adoptado jajja mmmmm... la verdad no sé que papel formo en tu adopción miraré los papeles, pero si soy tu mamá yo ya tengo en mente a uno para tu papa el cual por cierto es wapisimo asi q no te quejarás de papa jajja Weno este cap ha habido poco A+M pero ha habido y es verdad ehh, hay A+M para rato! Jajaj de momento de humor tengo algo jusjusjus **^_ ^*** ¿de verdad que te gusta? Pelota tu lo que quieres es que actualice pronto! ¬¬ jummm dwwwww muakas  
  
Ali-chan:jajja, si tal vez, pero ¿te has parado a pensar en que a lo mejor Kenshinshito es masoka? Jajja tal vez le haga un favor porque a el lo que le gusta es sufrir jajaj en este cap salen algo Aoshin y Michi y en los siguientes más, espero que este cap salga largo porque sino.. pfff ya no puedo más jajaj me saturooooo weno dwwww muakass y que te gusteee  
  
Justary: lo amas? Lo amas? Lo amas? Ahhhhh pues entonces yo te amo a ti! Jajaj (es broma eh no te asustes ;) aquí tienes mas KK espero que te guste y que me dejes mas reviews  
  
Aome: gracias por ponerme entre tus preferidas y decir que te gusta, me gusta ver caras nuevas por aquí y espero que este nuevo cap te guste.  
  
Weno ya están todos los reviews, y quiero daros las gracias por los 60! Que he tenido, espero llegar a mas y que os guste mi historia. Y sin más que decir me voy, por cierto ¿quereis un especial de navidad? Mmm contestad eso y lo del lime. Dwwww muakassss  
  
Mary-chan 


	23. Nos amamos, y ¿lo sabemos todo el uno de...

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Mujer Rara: MICHI! MICHI! Siento haberte hecho esperar!!  
  
Misao: O_OUUU  
  
Y ahora. continuamos con MI NUEVA VIDA  
  
Misao: * no, no puede ser, no puede ser. ahhh!! Es.. es el* A. A  
  
MR(mujer rara XD): ^_^UUU Michi. /tapándole la boca/ calla, que nos pillan, calla que nos pillan, disimula y acompáñame /le murmura esto al oido con una gran gota en la cabeza/  
  
Misao: /asiente con la cabeza/ si.. / no sabe ni siquiera que decir/  
  
De esta forma, las dos chicas más distintas de todo Japón se pasean, una femeninamente pero algo masculina y otra muy masculinamente y además pegándose golpes contra todo lo que se le interpone en el camino.  
  
MIENTRAS EN CASA DE KENSHIN  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se están besando, sienten que nada más existe en su mundo, solo ellos dos, Kenshin se siente feliz, pos fin ha comprendido que su pasado ya no importa, que importa lo que haga en el futuro, y lo que el tiene pensado es estar con Kaoru para siempre, por siempre. Y Kaoru por su parte, siente lo mismo, se siente como si la decisión de que el pasado de Kenshin no importa ya la hubiera tomado hace mucho tiempo, como si ni siquiera hubiera tenido que pensar en ella, pero eso no le importaba, solo le importaba el pelirrojo que tenía delante, solo el, nadie más. De pronto, les falta el aire, se miran a los ojos, y lo único que ven es el uno reflejado en los ojos del otro, y eso, les hace sentir, a los dos, únicos en el mundo, y es asi, porque en el mundo del otro, lo son.  
  
Kenshin: * se ve preciosa, esos ojos tan cristalinos, esa nariz delicada, esos labios. esos labios que deseo solo para mi, que no soportaría compartir con nadie más, sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor y la vergüenza, su repiración entrecortada pero a la vez melodiosa, ¿cómo un ser como ella puede ser tan perfecto sin proponérselo y a la vez tener un corazón tan grande? ¿la merezco? Eso espero. * /Kenshin mueve su mano para mover unos mechones del pelo de Kaoru, los cuales tapaban sus ojos /  
  
Kaoru: /se estremece, por el contacto de la mano de Kenshin sobre su cara/ *¿cómo puede ser que me estremezca con el simple contacto de su mano? Ya nos hemos besado, y sin embargo todo con el me parece nuevo, pero como no serlo, el es simplemente perfecto, es amable, es bueno, me quiere, oh Dios mio! Que feliz soy, de verdad, me quiere! Sus ojos me hipnotizan, me hace sentir como si fuera la única en su mundo, y yo sé que no lo he sido, pero quiero serlo, y mientras ponga todas mis fuerzas, lo seré, porque el me quiere, y yo a el, y sé, sé que no me haría daño nunca. Todo el, todo Kenshin, tiene un equilibrio perfecto, es guapo, ese pelo, parece fuego, fuego cayendo como una cascada sobre su cara, una cara blanca y expresiva, aunque hasta hoy nunca demostró esta felicidad, verdadera felicidad. ¿Cómo puede ser que sin conocerlo casi pueda entender sus ojos? Es muy difícil de explicar. ni yo misma lo sé. Su boca, parece que me llame, diciéndome que el manjar de los Dioses se deposita en él, que lo pruebe, es la fruta prohibida, pero es. tan exquisita *  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, quiero que sepas, que nunca te haré daño, yo. /Kaoru le tapa los labios con los suyos propios *  
  
Kaoru: lo sé, no digas nada, solo. lo sé  
  
VOLVIENDO CON LOS RAROS ^_^UUU  
  
Misao: Bien, ahora que ya estamos aquí, qui.quitate ese disfraz, te queda ,muy mal ¬¬  
  
MR: ¿Qué dices? Esto no es un disfraz Michi XD  
  
Misao: no me llames MICHI!!! /un aura maligna aparece alrededor de Misao/  
  
MR: Bien, bien, lo siento, para una vez que puedo sentir lo que tu sentiste, era tan solo una forma de experimentar lo que tu, quiero saber todo lo que tu puedas pensar o no.  
  
Misao: /pone cara de enamorada/ para eso, solo tienes que preguntármelo. ¿cuál es tu nombre ahora? ¿Aoshina?  
  
MR: pues no! *///* la verdad. es que ya tenía ilusión de un nombre.  
  
Misao: 0v0UUU ahh. ¿si? ¿Cu.. cuál? *Dios mio, Dios mio tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho por eso. no me lo hagas travesti, que a mi me gusta como es. *  
  
Aoshi: verás. es que a mi me gustaría llamarme como la primera chica que me gustó  
  
Misao: /se empieza a enfadar, tiene celos/ Ah ¿ si? ¿y cómo se llamaba aquella afortunada?  
  
Aoshi: se llama , se llama, aún vive y la sigo viendo  
  
Misao: ¿qué me insinuas? /no sabe si pegarle o llorar / ¿me estás engañando?  
  
Aoshi: no te precipites Misao.  
  
Misao: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no me precipite? /levanta la mano para pegarle, la acerca rapidamente a la cara de Aoshi, pero este con una sonrisa le para la mano /  
  
Aoshi; antes de hacer nada, quiero que sepas su nombre, se llama Misao  
  
Misao: ¿cómo? /se ha quedado parada/  
  
Aoshi: si Misao, tu eres mi primer amor de verdad.  
  
Misao: ¿de.de verdad?  
  
Aoshi: si, y siempre lo serás Misao te quiero más que a mi propia vida, solo quería decirte eso, y por fin, las paredes que cubrían mi corazón han sido derribadas, por ti, quiero que lo sepas todo sobre mi.  
  
Misao: Aoshi, yo también quiero que lo sepas todo sobre mi, sé que hace mucho debí haberte dicho esto, pero tengo que contártelo, verás. tu no has sido mi primer amor.  
  
Aoshi: lo entiendo /su voz hace que se le note un poco triste, tal vez porque el no quiere que nunca lo abandone/  
  
Misao: verás, es que. a parte de la muerte de mis padres, hay una razón para que yo me viniera a Tokio desde Kyoto, ¿sabes? Yo tengo familia allí, pero nadie quería que me quedara alli.  
  
Aoshi: ¿por qué?  
  
Misao: porque aquel lugar me traía muy malos recuerdos, los recuerdos de un falso amor que me utilizó y la perdida de algo más que mis padres, no me entiendas mal, soy muy feliz de haber venido aquí y haberte conocido.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, no te entiendo nada, ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Misao: verás todo empezó hace dos años, fue cuando por razones del destino, le conocí, se llamaba Jiro, era un chico perfecto a mis ojos, yo le quería de verdad, unos meses depués empezamos a salir, yo era muy feliz, pero el. el solo me quería para una cosa y yo sin darme cuenta, durante los primeros meses en que fuimos novios, yo solo le dejaba besarme, eran algo castos los besos que nos dábamos, pero yo pensaba que si de verdad me quería lo entendería, no era asi, poco depués de que acabara todo me enteré de que el me engañaba con toda chica que se le pusiera por delante para satisfacer sus deseos. /la cara de Misao no se mostraba triste sino dolida/  
  
Aoshi: * ¿como puede alguien ser tan sucio como para hacerle eso a alguien tan bueno como ella? * / Aoshi acerca su mano a la de Misao para tomarla y darle confianza/  
  
Misao: al fin, un año después, yo creí que era tiempo para entregarle mi tesoro, mi inocencia, y lo hice, una vez que pasó, el desapareció de la misma forma que apareció dejándome triste y sucia, lloré durante días, no salía de mi cuarto, me había dado cuenta de lo tonta que fui y no quería que nadie me viera, y antes era muy débil, y no sabía afrontar mis problemas, pero me di cuenta de que debía ser fuerte y afrontar lo que yo misma me busqué, me empecé a vestir ancha, a no arreglarme, a salir solo para ir a clase. ya no era la misma de antes, hasta que empecé a sentirme mal, y ese solo fue el principio de otro problema..  
  
Aoshi: ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
Misao: Aoshi. yo... me quedé embarazada.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
¿y bien? ¿qué os parece? Esta idea ya me rondaba por la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, y por fin me he atrevido a ponerla jejej.  
  
Ali-chan: hola! Jajaja pues si! Siempre me pillais ehh, jajaj no sirvo para novelas de misterio, eso está claro, siento haberte deshecho las fantasías pero es que. deseaba tanto ponerlo! Jusjusjus que mala soy! Gracias por perdonarme, también espero que me perdones por lo de este cap, respecto a tus fantasías, ya pondré un cap lime para vosotras y a ver si arreglo esto ok? Jeje weno me despido dwwww muakassss.  
  
Justary: uooooo! Soy ¡genial! Acabas de entrar en el grupo de mis fans favoritas ;) jajaja espero que este cap te haya gustado, si. ya sé el final un poco triste pero weno. el mundo no es de color de rosa. Intentaré especificar más en las relaciones y todo eso, y dentro de poko lime, porque al parecer la idea ha gustado jajaja ta pronto y deja un review.  
  
Anny-chan: Hola hijita!! Si que había pasado tiempo en realidad. pero ahora no te quejarás ¿no? Largo y pronto ehhh, si! Era la mujer rara jajajja que weno! Es que me hacía ilusión hacerlo, y ea idea hace tiempo en un review me la dieron. asi que al final lo he decidido poner. ¿Cómo voy a perder mi sentido del humor? Mare mia! El dia que lo pierda. el mundo se quedará sin una payasa!! Jajajja;) Veo que no soy la única que leyó Tirant lo Blanc!, yo la verdad. es que no fue de mis favoritos, pero no fue tan tan aburrido como para no aguantarlo. Y lo de Carmelina, mi escena favorita, ¿sabs? Vi la obra de teatro de una compañía, y fue divertido porque hacían todas las escenas entre 6 y no cerraban el telón por lo que solo cambiaban las cosas de sitio y todo eso corriendo y sin parar de actuar! XD fue increíble jajaj anda que no debería ser difícil, pero dieron la talla. Jeje Es verdad, no eres la única que pide lime, jejeje me parece que la votación ha sido unánime, dentro de pco habrá lime de K/k y creo que A/M se hará un poco de esperar pero habrá asi que paciencia para todas. dwwwww muakas ;)  
  
Hebe: Bueno que veas que he actualizado pronto y algo largo ehhh, jejeje apuntaré tu votación ;) es broma! Habrá lime puesto que la votación ha sido más o menos, unánime, me alegro que me leais T_T que feliz soy! Que feliz soy!! Lo de Aoshi y Misao, te digo lo mismo que a Anny, se hará un poco de esperar pero habrá, paciencia y todo a su tiempo.  
  
Rurouni-Andrea: xica! Tu por estos lares! Jajaj me alegro de que te hayas puesto a leer mi fic, soy muy happy!! Jejej que conste que yo tb leo tu fic ehh, y si no dejo review es porque voy que no paro, por eso, desde aquí.. te digo que continues con tu fic!! Gracias por darme tu apoyo y espero que este cap te haya gustado, y el siguiente, y el siguiene, y el siguiente XD  
  
Gaby (hyatt: pues si! Era la mujer! Jajjaja x fin puedo sorprenderos en algo, pero como ya he dicho, no valgo para novelas de misterio! Me veis el plumero siempre! Jajaj pero eso significa que me leeis atentamente ^___________^ tb apunto tu voto, y que sepas que es aceptado como ya he dicho, por cierto. hay una pregunta que me ronda mucho por mi mentecita.. ¿por qué (hyatt? Es que soy muy curiosa jajja dwwwww muakassss  
  
Aome: Hola wapa! Me estrenaste los reviews del cap 22 ehhh! Jajaj me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que te haya gustado este, y si! Era capaz jajaj era la mujer rara! Jajaja weno revieweame y hasta pronto!  
  
Weno ya están todos los reviews de mis wapas revieweadoras, espero uqe me revieweeis pronto y que os guste este cap. dwwwww muakasy por cierto si quereis un especial de navidad corred y decidlo pronto que ya estamos!! Dwwwww muakasss y feliz navidad!!  
  
Mary-chan I LOVE YOU ALL!!! TTTT____TTT jjejeje 


	24. Algo que recordaremos

ATENCIÓN este capi contiene lime por lo que si eres menor de edad, no sigas (^_^UUUUUUUUUUUU) y si lo eres y sigues aquí, ¿Qué haces tío? Jejej weno eso, que hay lime y si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad y si te estoy perturbando con este capitulo yo ya te he avisado, aunque no creo que te perturbe ^_^jejeje .  
  
En este cap, ahí muchos flashbacks metidos por lo que están separados por estrellitas ¿ok? Si no ok, lo siento. XP  
  
EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Aoshi: ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
Misao: Aoshi. yo... me quedé embarazada.  
  
CAPITULO 24  
  
Aoshi: .  
  
Misao: lo sé, debí habértelo dicho, y lo siento, pero no me veía con fuerzas, todavía hoy, es un hecho muy duro para mi. /Misao se tapa la cara con las manos, y silenciosamente empieza a sollozar/  
  
Aoshi: Misao. /le pone la mano en el hombro/ vamos, cálmate, estoy aquí contigo, me lo has dicho ahora, y eso es lo que importa, por favor, no me digas que después de tanto luchar el uno por el otro esto se va a acabar así como así, porque no lo voy a permitir.  
  
Misao: Aoshi. pero, yo, yo no estoy limpia, no me sentiré nunca limpia.  
  
Aoshi: nunca más digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses, lo que el te hizo, fue terrible, y tu no tuviste la culpa, y ahora dime, el bebé, ¿vive contigo?  
  
Misao empieza a llorar amargamente, todo un trecho de recuerdos le llegan a la mente  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Un chico alto se pone frente con una gran sonrisa, y después dándole la espalda y caminando, siempre sonriendo, le dice a Misao:  
  
Jiro: Adiós, Missi, ya he tenido lo que he querido jajajja  
  
*^*^*  
  
Una chica de unos 15 años se pone frente a ella, y con una cara algo falsa le dice:  
  
¿¿: Misao, Misao ¿por qué ya no vienes con nosotras? ¿Por qué vistes así? Ya no eres la de antes desde que ese Jiro se fue. ¿Sabes él te engañaba.  
  
Misao: ¿qué?  
  
¿¿: Si, te engañaba, todas lo sabíamos pero no podíamos decírtelo.  
  
Misao: ¿Cómo puedes decírmelo ahora Kaimei? (inventado ^_ ^)  
  
Kaimei se aleja por donde ha aparecido dejando a Misao muy triste.  
  
*^*^  
  
La misma chica aparece, ha pasado tan solo un mes desde que Jiro se fue, y Misao aun no sabe nada de su embarazo.  
  
Kaimei: Misao! Misao! Jiro ha vuelto! Ha vuelto!  
  
Misao: ¿cómo? ¿cómo? ¿Ha vuelto? ¿Ha preguntado por mí?  
  
Kaimei: a decir verdad. Misao tengo que decirte algo, Jiro me ha pedido salir y yo le he dicho que si, por lo que ya no tengo por que seguir a tu lado, adiós, ahora ya tengo todo lo que quiero y ya no me das lástima.  
  
^*^*  
  
Misao está sola en un cuarto, en la oscuridad, tan solo llora, no ha visto a nadie en días, sabe que nadie se interesa por ella, y eso la hace sentir aún peor.  
  
Misao: estoy sola, estoy sola en este mundo y me encuentro muy mal. /cae desmayada/  
  
De pronto entra su madre.  
  
Madre: Misao ¿qué ha sido eso? Misao! MISAO!!  
  
^*^*^  
  
En el hospital, un médico se le acerca a una Misao débil y que casi no ha comido en días, esta está tumbada y con los ojos rojos de llorar.  
  
Medico: ¿señorita Mackimachi? Si, verá, usted, debe cuidarse más, ya que está embarazada.  
  
Misao: /no sale de su sorpresa, sus ojos se agrandan y de pronto empieza a llorar más fuerte aún, el médico se va y empieza a hablar con sus padres. Un poco después entra su padre furioso y le pega una bofetada.  
  
Padre: así que esto hacías con ese Jiro ehh, y dime ¿dónde está ahora ese desgraciado?  
  
Misao: no lo sé, me abandonó cuando tuvo lo que quería /esto lo dice fríamente/  
  
FIN FLASHBACKS  
  
Aoshi: Misao! Misao ¡ ¿estás bien?  
  
Misao: si. lo siento, mi hijo, no llegó a nacer, tuve un aborto /empieza a llorar más/  
  
Aoshi: lo. lo ¿provocaste tu?  
  
Misao: si. /se abre las mangas de los brazos y de pronto le enseña unas señales, señales de cortadas justo en las venas/ intentando quitarme la vida, le maté a el, por eso me siento tan sucia.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, por favor, no llores, todos cuando estamos débiles, hacemos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos, yo mismo me fui con aquel grupo de mal nacidos, pero tu misma me demostraste que todo puede cambiar si estamos juntos.  
  
Misao: pero Aoshi, tu querrás a alguien con quien. ya sabes y yo, no estoy preparada.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, sé esperar, y si hace falta esperaré hasta que seamos viejos, pero yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te forzaré, es algo miserable, y quiero que sepas, que algún día tu y yo, tendremos un hijo, y aun que no reemplazaremos la vida de ese pequeño, podremos intentar enmendar nuestros errores. /Aoshi sonríe a Misao y esta entre sollozos, se abraza a el, y se duerme/  
  
EN OTRO LUGAR, LA GUARIDA DE SISHIO  
  
Lisio: y dime, ¿alguna novedad con Aoshi? ¿Hace todo lo que le mandas?  
  
Soujiro: si señor! Es como un conejillo de indias, pero me parece muy raro que vuelva a estar vivo como antes, creo que hay gato encerrado.  
  
Sishio: si, yo también lo creo, cuando vuelvas, le vigilarás más de cerca, mientras tanto, pásatelo bien en Kyoto los dos sabemos que te encanta  
  
Soujiro: si señor jajjaja me encanta Kyoto  
  
EN CASA DE KENSHIN  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin seguían besándose, solo que cada vez, sus besos eran más apasionados, poco a poco los deseos que el uno sentía por el otro se dejaban ver, un rato después entre besos Kenshin recostaba a Kaoru en su cama con sumo cuidado sujetándole la cabeza, luego separa sus labios de la boca de Kaoru y empieza a descender hasta su cuello, miles de pensamientos, imágenes corren por la mente de los dos, pero solo se dejan llevar, como la hoja con el viento se dejaban llevar. Poco a poco la sed de Kenshin se hacía más grande, él solo quería probar los jazmines del cuerpo de ella, quería que fuesen solo para el, y como ella anteriormente le había dicho, ya lo eran. El pelirrojo bajaba peligrosamente hacia los senos de la joven, esta empezaba a perder el conocimiento de los sentidos, mientras que el, en el mismo estado le empezaba a deshacer el nudo de la blusa de cuello atado que llevaba, para, poco después, empezar a tocar los senos superficialmente por encima de del sostén que tanto aprisionaba ese tan ansiado tesoro y a la vez secreto para el. Secreto que apenas un poco después con sumo cuidado el descubría, mientras la chica se sentía en las nubes entre los besos que el le daba, ella sabía que todo lo que el le daba era amor, y ella intentaba pensar una forma de devolvérselo, pero sus pensamientos, aún fueron más difíciles cuando el, empezó a juguetear con su pezón ¿cómo una cosa tan sencilla podía hacerla llegar al delirio? Mientras Kenshin se deleitaba con los gemidos de Kaoru, hasta que esta, pro fin encuentra la forma de demostrarle que no solo el sabe jugar a ese juego. Kaoru, con una sonrisa picarona se gira de forma que ella queda encima, y empieza a besarlo con pasión, mientras que, con movimientos ágiles, casi sin que el se diera cuenta, le quita la camisa, esa camisa que cubría el torso fuerte del pelirrojo de sus sueños, luego, una vez completada su primera misión empieza a bajar sus labios, besando todo el torso hasta llegar justo encima de sus pantalones y entonces, se para, le sonríe, y vuelve a subir. Ella no imagina, ni por un instante lo que le acaba de hacer al chico, el se gira otra vez y vuelve a empezar con el juego de antes, solo que ahora, el tiene menos vergüenza y empieza a bajar su mano poco a poco hasta las piernas de ella, esta, se estremece con solo el contacto de las manos frías de Kenshin con sus piernas descubiertas ya que lleva falda, el, sonríe, y vuelve a subir, hasta la intimidad de Kaoru, ella vuelve a gemir más fuerte que antes. Este juego sigue durante un rato hasta que.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, si no quieres yo.  
  
Kaoru: si no quisiera Kenshin, no habría empezado, confío en ti y sé lo que me hago.  
  
Kenshin sonríe y poco después, sus cuerpos se confunden en esa habitación en uno solo, esa habitación que en una tarde ha visto tantas cosas.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^CONTINUARÁ*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bueno, aquí otro capi, jejej, ya he hecho el lime ***^_^*** espero que haya salido bien, puesto que este es el primero (me estáis pervirtiendo jejej) Como ya dije, el de A+M se hará de esperar, pero como bien dicen, lo que se hace de esperar dura más y yo, que soy muy lista, me lo he tomado al pie de la letra como habéis notado, la verdad, creo que esta historia empieza a entrar en la categoría Angustia o Drama ¿no? Jejejje weno espero que me dejeis más reviews puesto que, este último solo he tenido tres los cuales agradezco muchísimo!! Y.. FELIZ NAVIDADDDDD!!! (no digo prospero año nuevo, porque creo que por estos lares me vais a ver más pronto, y por cierto, mi propósito para este año que viene es conseguir 100 reviews es mi sueño, asi que ya sabeis.¬¬ jejeje  
  
REVIEWERSSSSS  
  
Aome: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y que no te esperes lo que viene, porque sin ánimo de ofender, eso me encanta jaja, que mala soy! Espero que te guste este capitulo y sobretodo que te guste el lime que tanto se pidió (^_^)  
  
Gaby(hyatt: me alegro que te haya gustado el capi ^________^jijiji ¿sabes? Eres adivina, has adivinado que venía el likaken (lime de kao y ken Dios mio! Que ingeniosa soy! Jajja ) Ahora entiendo lo de Hyatt, es que yo no pude verlo, lo conocía de oidas pero nada más, por eso, no lo sabía, gracias por explicarmelo ^___^ Que veas que he actualizado pronto ehhh  
  
Ali-chan: Me has pillado v_VUUUU lo que yo quería es que tuvieras mono de mi historia jjajajaj Lo de hablar sola, si me vieras a mi. pffffff, y tienes que explicarme a mi eso de que quieres estrangular algo, ¿piensas en mi cuando lo haces? Porque si haces eso, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo XP Espero que este cap tb te guste y que me dejes tus dudas, que jas y desvariaciones. por cierto, no me mates por lo de Ao y Mi-chan y que te haya gustado el likaken (explicación arriba)  
  
Chi2: Que iluuuuu!! ^____^ pensaba que te habias aburrido de la historia ¡ (no va como una segunda intención es verdad ehh) es que como verás yo, confianza en mi misma cero, jajaja Espero que te guste, y a ver cuando actualizas la del cuadro que me encantó (aunque no pude dejar review por razones de bloqueo ¬¬)  
  
Weno aquí esta todo, Ferry Christmas y todo eso, y por cierto HE PERDIDO A MI HIJITA ANNY!!! Si la encontrais o ella misma se encuentra ¬¬ dejad un reviewwww dwwwwwwwwwww muakasssss y:  
  
mary-chan@3xl.net  
  
o  
  
livethelifelikethelastday@hotmail.com 


	25. El despertar

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
  
Aoshi: Misao, sé esperar, y si hace falta esperaré hasta que seamos viejos, pero yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca te forzaré, es algo miserable, y quiero que sepas, que algún día tu y yo, tendremos un hijo, y aun que no reemplazaremos la vida de ese pequeño, podremos intentar enmendar nuestros errores. /Aoshi sonríe a Misao y esta entre sollozos, se abraza a el, y se duerme/  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Soujiro: si señor! Es como un conejillo de indias, pero me parece muy raro que vuelva a estar vivo como antes, creo que hay gato encerrado.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kenshin sonríe y poco después, sus cuerpos se confunden en esa habitación en uno solo, esa habitación que en una tarde ha visto tantas cosas.  
  
Y ahora: Capítulo 25  
  
EN LA GUARIDA DE SISHIO  
  
Sishio: veo que ya has vuelto Soujiro, según tengo entendido estás saliendo con una chica ¿no?  
  
Soujiro: si señor, antes salí con otra estúpida pero era muy infantil para mi, aun que no me quitó disfrutar un poco de ella jajaja  
  
Sishio: jajaja te entiendo, y esa chica es de Kyoto ¿verdad?  
  
Soujiro: si, es de alli, es muy madura y sabe hacer muchas cosas jajaj, se llama Kaimei, hace ya un año o más que salimos, pero no es una relación seria seria de parte de ninguno de los dos, hay libertad jajaj  
  
Sishio: vaya, veo que te va bien, mucho mejor que al comadreja y a su novieta jaja  
  
Soujiro: vaya que si jajaja, lástima que aún no la haya podido ver, tal vez sea guapa y pueda disfrutar también de ella.  
  
Sishio: Bien, dejemos todo esto, mejor que ya vayamos pillando a Aoshi, que tenemos trabajo para él.  
  
EN CASA DE MISAO  
  
Misao está durmiendo en su cuarto tranquilamente, y sueña con Aoshi, su Aoshi, es tan feliz, por fin ha encontrado a alguien en este mundo tan caótico en quien confiar, además tenía a Kaoru y a Kenshin, tal vez fuera la chica más feliz, después despertó. Poco a poco sentía como sus ojos se abrían, veía una ventana abierta, entonces lo recordó todo, ella se durmió mientras lloró después de contarle todo a Aoshi, y lo más probable es que él, para no despertarla la llevara en brazos hasta su casa.  
  
Misao: * que día más bonito, el sol luce espléndido,/la chica se levanta y se dirige, desperezándose hacia la ventana / creo que mi nueva vida es la mejor que podía haber tenido, tal vez sea difícil a veces, pero Aoshi me ha demostrado que no debo rendirme y mientras él esté a mi lado no lo haré /una sonrisa se forma en su cara está recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando Aoshi la llevaba en brazos, porque aún que estaba dormida lo notaba / aix. parecía que flotara *  
  
Misao se gira y empieza a dar vueltas en su habitación, luego se dirige hacia el baño, se baña y se empieza a vestir.  
  
Al acabar, vuelve a entrar al cuarto y se pone a arreglarlo, y cuando está haciendo la cama. encuentra un papelito.  
  
Misao: ¿y esto? ¿qué es? Mmm. /empieza a leerla en voz baja para ella/ "Querida Misao, espero que duermas bien, pronto te llamaré y quedamos, no quiero preocuparte por eso, te digo de antemano que puede ser que tenga mucho trabajo con Sishio, pero que sepas, QUE SOLO PIENSO EN TI Y OCUPAS TODA MI VIDA" aix!! Como le quiero! /y se tira en la cama con cara ensoñadora/  
  
EN CASA DE AOSHI  
  
Akia: Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi! AOSHIIIIIII!!!....  
  
Aoshi: /cayéndose de la cama/ Misao. yo también te. ¿Qué? ¿Qué PASA? Aghhhh  
  
Akia; /en el suelo revolviéndose de la risa/ agh jajaja no puedo, ¡no puedo! Jajaj te ha dado fuerte Misao ehhh jajaj me alegro pero. despiertate cuando te lo pida!  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬** bien, pero podrías ser un poco menos bestia ala hora de despertarme ¿no?  
  
Akia: ^__^UUU es que no te despertabas. jajaj venga va, a desayunar que E- chan ha hecho un desayuno buenísimo /y la chica se aleja de su hermano con la silla de ruedas aún riendo /  
  
Aoshi: de acuerdo.  
  
EN CASA DE KENSHIN (me canso de tanto salto ehhh jaja)  
  
Kenshin estaba tumbado en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y completamente sonrojado, muy a pesar de que hacía ya horas que había acompañado a Kaoru a su casa.  
  
Kenshin: * tenía una piel tan suave y tersa. es tan inocente y pura, no me la merezco, ¡no! Si que me la merezco ella me ha dicho que si estoy a su lado es feliz asi, que siempre estaré a su lado, Dios! La amo tanto! ¿cómo puede ser tan perfecta? Me ha demostrado que el mundo no siempre es tan malo, a veces es bueno y esta vez, ha sido buenísimo! Solo de pensar que anoche ella fue mia y yo suyo. esa sensación me hace tocar el cielo y volar por él, necesito volver a verla es como una droga para mi. *  
  
Y. EN CASA DE KAORU  
  
Kaoru se estaba duchando, hacía un buen rato que se había despertado, pero estaba en estado de "mundo feliz" no había nada más que la noche anterior en su mente, solo eran ella y sus pensamientos, pero por fin había logrado despertarse un poco, aún que fuera muy poco y, de este modo, ir a ducharse.  
  
Kaoru: * hay Kenshin, si supieras lo bien que me hiciste sentir ayer.. te amo tanto.. y ahora sé que tu amor también me pertenece a mi. que feliz soy! Además ayer nos hicimos la promesa más grande que pudimos hacernos, nos hicimos el uno del otro, si supieras la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando al despertar te encontré a mi lado, sonriéndome. Solo espero que seamos así de felices para siempre * Luego, acaba de ducharse, se pone una toalla y tumbada en su cama, recuerda todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con Kenshin  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
Bien, ¿Qué os parece? ¿os ha gustado?, espero que si, y por vuestro bien.. que me revieweeis jejeje  
  
Y ahora los reviews del cap 24, los vuestros ^___________^  
  
Hebe: jeje tienes razón Aoshi ha salido muy bueno jje, creo que voy a comercializar Oasis, me haré rica!! Jajja eso si, yo me quedaré uno para mi solita jjajajjaa AEU!! (¿eres ktalana o valenciana? ¿__? )  
  
Ali-chan: gracias wapa espero que tu también te lo hayas pasado genial en Navidad, y en año nuevo. jajaj en este capitulo espero que no patees a nadie, weno tal vez por Sishio pero los demás. *__* jeje gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el Likaken **^_^** me alegro de que estés conmigo en lo de mi propósito wipiiiii jeje enga dwwww y muakas  
  
Gaby (hyatt: xika, me subes la moral! Jaja me alegro que te haya gustado todo jajja pues si, parece ser que sospechan algo ¬¬ jummm.. y espero que después de este capitulo tu también sospeches algo porque si no. jeje enga dwwwww  
  
Anny-chan: hijita! Creí que te había perdido! T__T ahora ya sé que no deboi dejarte sola ¬¬ jaja en verdad si que lo ha pasado mal si, creo que me he especializado demasiado en pu. a mis personajes. jejje y eso si.. Aoshi dando la talla, si, son tal para cual esos dos, Jiro malo malo!! Eres insaciable! Acababas de leer ese cap de lime y ya estabas pidiendo el de AM un respiro! @_@ aiiii! Jajaja que me exprimo el cerebro! Que tu ya sabes que tu mami si piensa mucho se colapsa. veo que me ayudarás en mi propósito.. ummm bien, pues que parezca un accidente ¿OK? Jejeje enga dwwwww muakassss  
  
Rurouni-Andrea: holassss!! Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y dejar un review, me alegra mucho! Aro que si, mientras acaben juntos jaja, y yo también espero que Michi supere sus miedos.. ^___^ dwwww  
  
Justary: a mi me ENCANTA que a ti te ENCANTE jijiiji en verdad si que era interesante el Likaken jejej ***^___^*** gracias por tus animos, y espero que este cap te guste. Dwwwww  
  
Bueno, ya están todos y ya tengo nada más y nada menos que 80 reviewsss!! Siiiii!! Jjeje Bueno, ahora una cosa dirigida a vosotras, mis preciosas lectoras (^__^) quiero que leais atentamente este cap, porque os hará sospechar algo, no creo que haga falta que lo diga porque siempre me pillais cuando no quiero pero weno. dwwwww muakasss y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO in very retrasss (jeis)  
  
Mary-chan 


	26. De sorpresa en sorpresa

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR  
  
Todos recordaban la noche anterior, Kenshin y Kaoru por fin se habían declarado y habían pasado la noche juntos *^^* Misao le contó a Aoshi su historia y Aoshi lejos de dejarle sola se unió más a ella.  
  
MI NUEVA VIDA  
Autora: Mary-chan  
Capítulo 26  
  
Misao caminaba rumbo a la escuela, otra semana más, cansaba y sobretodo era más duro saber que se pasaría el día mandándose miradas a escondidas con Aoshi pero por lo menos al salir podrían estar juntos hoy tocaba "Akihiko" Lo habían decidido asi.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Un Aoshi disfrazado de "Misao" miraba a su Michi muy divertido ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa con que "su novio" se hubiera convertido en Misao.  
  
MISAO: bien, Aoshi. ¿entonces qué haremos?  
  
AOSHI: no me llames Aoshi soy Misao- dice este con una voz un tanto. seductora (Mary recibe miradas fulminantes por parte de todas las "samas" seguidoras de Aoshi y tambiés escalofríos con el simple hecho de haber pensado en travestir a Aoshi ) - y ¿Cómo que qué haremos? No te entiendo  
  
MISAO: verás, me refiero a en que momento se transvestirá cada uno.* eso a sonado muy mal Misao! * quiero decir.. cuando te vestirás de Misao, y cuando me vestiré yo de Akihiko- decía esta ya más confiada y sin poder mantener un semblante serio  
  
AOSHI: mmm interesante Michi.. ¿Qué tal si creamos un orario?  
  
MISAO: de acuerdo.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
La pobre Misao no podía evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver a su Aoshi vestido asi, es que era simplemente algo muy cómico, él era alto y muy corpulento y no se le ocurrió nada más que ponerse falda y tacones. TACONES ayy como se iba a reir .. es que era tan gracioso verle caerse tantas veces, solo del camino de donde quedaron hasta donde fueron se calló 20 veces, menos mal que tenía aquellos reflejos, sino se veía cargando con un adolorido Aoshi jajaj  
  
De pronto Misao aminoró su paso, había oído una voz muy conocida para ella, Kaoru.  
  
KAORU: Misao! Misao! Esperame! Esperame!  
  
MISAO: Yare yare.- dice esta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Kaoru para en seco y pone una expresión de gran interrogación en su cara.  
  
KAORU: Mi.. Misao?  
  
MISAO: ¿hai? * ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué me mira asi? * Kao ¿Qué pasa?  
  
KAORU: Misao. eres.. eres tu!! Siiiii  
  
MISAO: ¬¬ claro que soy yo! ¿quién esperabas que fuera? Si esperabas a Orlando Bloom u otro wapo te has equivocado ¬¬***  
  
KAORU: mmm. la verdad es que estaría bien ver. no! Misao! Vuelves a ser feliz! Eres tu!- y se tira encima de ella para darle un gran abrazo de Teletubbi (esta serie me exaspera)  
  
MISAO: ^___^UU si.. soy yo vuelvo a ser feliz, pero QUIERES SOLTARME! - mira a su alrededor y ve a toda la gente..  
  
Gente de los alrededores : O0O UOOOOO!!!  
  
MISAO: Este!.. No! No os asusteis! No es.- toda la gente sale corriendo- lo que parece..  
  
Mientras que Misao pasaba un gran bochorno Kaoru seguía enganchada a Misao como un gatito feliz..  
  
KAORU: Misao, por fin estás como siempre, feliz, que contenta estoy que contenta estoy - le salían casi lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
De pronto Misao mira a su amiga, y se da cuenta de cuan preocupada estaba esta por ella. Entonces SALTA HACIA ELLA Y LA ABRAZA!!!  
  
Kaoru y Misao están abrazándose contentísimas en medio del patio del instituto mientras todo el mundo las mira extrañadas.  
  
EN LA CASA DE AOSHI  
  
Aoshi sale corriendo como un loco, se ha quedado dormido!  
  
AOSHI: poniéndose los zapatos como puede corriendo:  
  
AOSHI: Adios A-chan! Adión E-chan (si lo sé parece el abecedario -chan ^___^UUU) por cierto hoy llegaré tarde tengo entreno con Akihiko- mientras dice esto se sonroja, su hermana no sabe nada, lo hace por el bien de su hermana, pero aún asi si que le dijo que volvía a ver a Misao.  
  
Aoshi sale apresurado, tan apresurado que no ve por donde camina, hasta que.  
  
PAFFFFFF!!!  
  
AOSHI: Gomen, KENSHIN! ¿Qué haces aquí? Nos verán!  
  
KENSHIN: tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo- su semblante era serio.  
  
AOSHI: veo que mi viejo amigo Bat, no te ha abandonado ehh amigo  
  
KENSHIN. No, se ve que no, y TU lo has despertado asi que .. andando, al dojo escondido  
  
AOSHI: Haaaaiiii- con voz pesada, solo lo llevaba últimamente para reñirlo de una cosa u otra.  
  
Los dos fueron por caminos distintos para que nadie los viera, y poco después los dos se encontraron en aquel dojo.  
  
Aoshi llega un poco más tarde que Kenshin y al abrir la puerta se anda sin rodeos.  
  
AOSHI: ¿qué quieres Bat?  
  
KENSHIN: quiero que vuelvas a hablarle a Misao  
  
AOSHI: O___O * este no lo sabe! Jajja, voy a divertirme un poco.* ¿y si no quiero qué ?  
  
La furia es lo único que se refleja en la cara de Kenshin, este poco a poco empieza a levantarse de donde estaba sentado y entonces, con un movimiento ágil se avalanza sobre Aoshi y le pega un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago haciendo que este suelte sangre de la boca.  
  
KENSHIN: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio con ella? Y entonces se va dejando a Aoshi inconsciente en el suelo  
  
CON MISAO Y KAORU  
  
Misao y Kaoru decidieron dejar pasar la primera hora de las clases para poner al corriente la una a la otra.  
  
KAORU: entonces.. Aoshi. jajajjajaajja. Misao.. Chica... travestis!!!  
  
MISAO: no te rias- estaba más roja que un tomate- y creo que de las dos, la que más ha hecho eres tu ehhh, picarona jajjaja  
  
KAORU: O////O calla! Que vergüenza!!  
  
MISAO: JAJJAJAJ bien amiga, veo que a las dos nos va bien ehhh jajaja  
  
De pronto Kaoru nota a Kenshin corriendo con un aura furiosa hacia el instituto  
  
KAORU: ah Ken.  
  
MISAO: -la cual también había notado a Kenshin- Kenshin! Cariño! Tu Kaoru y yo estamos aquí!! Ven!! Uuuuuu- haciendo sonidos sensuales como los de Ao- Mis  
  
KENSHIN: - de pronto nota la voz de su amiga llamándolo- Misao o___O ehh tu! Eres eres..  
  
MISAO: - la cual empezaba a acostumbrarse a estas escenitas.- si soy yo, soy yo v___v vuelvo a ser feliz.  
  
KENSHIN: - abraza a Misao y la levanta del suelo- biennn! Misao, que bien siii, un momento como ha sido... - para de hacerla girar, la deja en el suelo y se queda mirándola.  
  
Cinco minutos después  
  
MISAO: QUUUEEEEEE! ¿qué hiciste queeee? Oh nooooo!!- y sale corriendo, no sin antes gritar desde lejos- gracias por preocuparte amigo pero ahora que ya sabes la verdad NO LO HAGAS MÁS!!!  
  
KENSHIN Y KAORU: O___o  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////  
  
Misao llega muy cansada hacia el dojo,  
  
MISAO: *vaya que eS tonto este Aoshi, mira que no decir nada y seguirle el juego, espero que esté bien.* Aoshi! Aoshi! ¿estás aquí? Ao.. ahhhhh! Aoshi!!  
  
Corre hacia un Aoshi tendido en el suelo inconsciente desesperada.  
  
MISAO: - empieza a zarandearlo asustada- Aoshi! Aoshi despierta mi amor!  
  
Aoshi empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que enfocan sus ojos es a Misao  
  
AOSHI: Misao! Ahhh, vaya que pega fuerte Bat aghhhh  
  
MISAO: ¿estás bien?  
  
AOSHI. Si.. creo que si.  
  
MISAO: bien BAKKKAAAAAAA!!!  
  
AOSHI: AHHHH ¿qué?  
  
MISAO: ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con Kenshin?  
  
AOSHI: bueno, eso es lo de menos, porque ahora estás conmigo- y se inclina para plantarle un beso en los labios- ahhhh que daño!!  
  
MISAO: jajaja te lo mereces, pero. T__T me he quedado con las ganas.  
  
AOSHI: pues entonces me aguanto el dolor.  
  
Poco después Misao mantenía a Aoshi en sus brazos mientras estos dos estaban abrazados cuando de pronto.  
  
La puerta se abre de pronto.  
  
MISAO: O____o JIRO!! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
  
AOSHI. -con semblante interrogativo y enfadado- JIRO???  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
N/A: bien este capitulo ha quedado largo dentro de lo que cabe ¿no? Fff que cansada estoy. de una tirada. hay me he exprimido ajjaja siento haber tardado tanto pero estaba de examenes, bueno estoy.. y no paro.  
  
Weno reviewsss  
  
GABY(HYATT: hola wapisima! Gracias por reviewearme, bueno a tu suposición. jejeje no te voy a contestar jijijjij que mala soy jijijijj dwwwww muakas  
  
ALI-CHAN: holas! JEJE como en el caso de Gaby vas a tener que aguantarte ijijijiji pero tranqui que solo nos falta un capi para saberlo, y weno presiento que se acerca el final. Pfff el lemon de A+M si te digo la verdad ya tengo ganas de ponerlo jeje pero es todo a su tiempo porque hay que tener en cuenta que Michi ha tenido mucho problema. gracias por lo de los 100 reviews ^___^jejej dwwww  
  
JUSTARY: me alegro que te guste.. si ya sé que el anterior estaba muy corto, pero es que no tenía casi tiempo y ese lo hice como una unión para que se os hiciera más corta la espera. de todos modos este me he esforzado para que saliera largo, espero contentaros ^__^  
  
RUROUNI-ANDREA: ^___^¡¡¡¡ tomaré nota de tu . sugerencia de que acabe bien.. je. (tengo miedo ¡ jeje) tranki que como ya te dije me gusta que mis historias acaben bien jijijij y weno siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.  
  
ANNY-CHAN: HIJITA! Como siempre tengo cartas no reviews de tu parte! Jijij (me gusta) Me encuentro muy bien jijij Me alegor uqe aun teniendo poco tiempo te acuerdes de tu mami y le pongas un bonito review T___T que bonitoooo. Si que se ponen las pilas los malos, y weno lo de Jiro, lo dudo jajaa. Eso eso por partes ehhh jjeje . Enga dwwwww muakass  
  
Y YA SABEIS LOS 100 EHHH jeje ¬¬ pero que parezca un accidente shhhh jajaja dwwwwww  
  
MARY-CHAN la bruixeta bona o boja (¿¿?¿?) 


	27. Jiro?¿

EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS  
La puerta se abre de pronto.  
  
MISAO: O____o JIRO!! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
  
AOSHI. -con semblante interrogativo y enfadado- JIRO???  
Mientras dice esto Aoshi empieza a dirigir su mirada hacia "Jiro" para  
encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con.. Soujiro  
Aoshi: Soujiro! ¿que haces aquí? ¿ya te ha mandado aquí Sishio? ¿Te  
recuerdo que sé pelear? Esta vez no te voy a dejar delatarme.  
  
Misao lo miraba todo con semblante interrogativo, no entendía nada, Jiro,  
el chico que la había utilizado estaba ahí, delante de ella y estaba  
peleando con su novio como si se conocieran de hacía mucho tiempo...  
  
Misao: ¿A.. Aoshi? Por favor, dime que no es tu amigo por favor...- decía  
Misao muy afectada- *por favor que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que  
pienso*  
  
Es entonces, solo entonces cuando Aoshi repara en Misao otra vez ella está  
llorando y se coge a su brazo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Soujiro: vaya, vaya.. así que la "Comadreja" no ha resultado ser otra más  
que mi pequeña "Missy" jajaja que bueno! Ya veo la cara de Sishio en cuanto  
se lo diga!- dice este acercándose con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios-  
¿qué tal has estado Missy? Te he echado de menos, ¿por qué no celebramos  
nuestro reencuentro en un cuarto bien cerrado esta noche?  
  
Aoshi lo miraba todo sorprendido, mil ideas cruzaban su cabeza, ahora lo  
entendía todo. Soujiro no era nada más ni nada menos que Jiro el chico que  
dañó tanto a su pequeña Misao. Su Misao.  
  
Aoshi: Soujiro! Aléjate de ella- sus ojos empezaban a ser cada vez más y  
más fríos pero adquiriendo tal furia que parecía que ardieran en el hielo-  
Ella es mía.  
  
Soujiro: vaya, vaya veo que el Comadreja vuelve a actuar, esa mirada es  
exactamente la misma que le pusiste a Sishio cuando Akia sufrió aquel  
"accidente" jaja.  
  
Aoshi: no vuelvas a nombrar a mi hermana, tu boca no merece nombrarla, eres  
un ser repugnante, has hecho daño a las personas que más amo en este mundo!  
  
Misao estaba horrorizada, no sabía como reaccionar, Aoshi estaba cambiando  
delante de sus ojos, tenía miedo y además estaba justo delante de Jiro, no  
podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Jiro fue el que le hizo aquello a Akia.  
  
Misao: Aoshi, el... necesito que me lo digas. ¿El fue el que dañó a Akia?  
  
Aoshi se gira hacia ella aún con la mirada cambiada y con expresión dura y  
como si no estuviera en la conversación al completo, asiente. Contra todo  
pronóstico Misao se levanta, mira a Soujiro, se levanta del suelo en el que  
aún estaba sentada y se dirige con paso decidido hacia Soujiro. Lleva paso  
decidido, no mira ni tan siquiera un segundo a Aoshi, y cuando está a la  
altura de ese chico...  
Soujiro: vaya, vaya si que has cambiado, estás más buena Mi-chan y como  
siempre vienes a mi- dice Soujiro con una mirada triunfal.  
PLAFFFF!!  
  
Misao: te mereces que te mate aquí mismo, eres un malnacido! Ya no me  
importa lo que me hayas hecho a mi, ya no me importa, pero ¿Cómo pudiste  
haberle hecho semejante cosa a Akia? Y además estar tan tranquilo, eres  
repugnante!- ya le había golpeado en la cara y ahora le había escupido en  
la cara.  
  
Aquella Misao no era la chica dulce y tierna que todos conocían, ella  
estaba llena de desdicha por culpa de una sola persona, y no se iba a  
quedar llorando, no ya no.  
  
Soujiro: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso te crees alguien?- le había cogido la  
mano a Misao ya que esta iba a volver a golpearlo (NA. ¿Quién no?) ahora  
estaba apretando más y más fuerte, Misao ponía cara de dolor. La atrae  
hacia él y luego la lanza hacia el suelo.  
  
Aoshi: Misao!! – corre hacia ella- la levanta, le susurra al oído que se  
aleje un poco, y luego dirige su mirada hacia Soujiro- Bien, vamos a acabar  
lo que debía haber acabado hace años, no vas a volver a hacer daño a nadie,  
y reza por que no te haga lo mismo que a mi hermana.  
  
Mientras decía esto se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se acercaba  
hacia Soujiro, este, a su vez, también sonreía y se preparaba para, lo que  
seguro, iba a ser una gran pelea.  
  
**** ****** **** ******  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se había quedado un tanto sorprendidos con la repentina  
desaparición de Misao, al poco Kenshin le contó todo lo pasado a Kenshin.  
Este, al entenderlo todo no pudo sino ponerse muy contento con la noticia,  
pero entonces reparó en Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin: Ooo Kaoru, debemos ir a ayudar a Aoshi yo le he atacado bien  
fuerte!- este ya empezaba a dirigirse hacia el dojo en el que había dejado  
a Aoshi inconsciente, pero entonces, es detenido por Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Ken, creeme, Aoshi no podría estar en mejores manos que en las de  
Misao, creeme yo, estando contigo estoy más protegida y cómoda que con  
cualquier otro- entonces ella repara en lo que ha dicho y suelta el brazo  
que tenía cogido con el de Kenshin para taparse la boca sonrojada.  
  
Kenshin, a su vez, repara en lo dicho por su amada y recuerda lo que pasó  
la última vez que se vieron, la verdad era que no se acordaba de nada  
después de aquel incidente.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru.. yo...  
  
Kaoru: Ken... shin *Dios, ¿Cómo puede habérseme escapado esto? Que  
vergüenza.. pero no es la vergüenza de haberselo dicho a él, sino que ...  
ahora recuerdo nuestro último encuentro -una imagen de su Ken sin camisa  
aparece en su mente para hacerle aún mas difícil la respiración, empieza a  
brotarle una gotita de sangre de la nariz.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru! Te sangra la nariz! Kaoru! Respira respira! OROOO!!-  
empieza a zarandear a una Kaoru con cara de posesa (jijijij)  
  
Kaoru empieza a despertar de su sueño un tanto "hentai" todo sea dicho, con  
Kenshin para encontrarse con él cara a cara.  
  
Kaoru: este.. yo.. Kenshin, quiero que sepas que yo no estoy arrepentida de  
todo lo que pasó y que sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti- por fin la chica  
Kamiya saca fuerzas para decir lo que piensa.  
  
Kenshin deja de mirarla preocupado para mirarla con una pose de ternura.  
  
Kenshin: bien.. me alegro porque.. ya tengo hambre de ti! Jamm- la coge en  
brazos y la lleva a un lugar apartado.  
  
Kaoru emp¡eza a batallarse por bajar.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! Bajame! Bajame! Pedazo de bestia! ¿ a donde me vas a  
llevar? Ai Kenshin vamos deja de jugar!- Kenshin por fin la suelta en un  
rincón apartado de la calle en la que nadie les veía- ¿ sabes? A veces  
pareces un crío.  
  
Ante esta respuesta Kenshin pone cara de "pucheros" (algo asi como Himawari  
en shin chan jeje)  
  
Kaoru: pero no quiero que cambies- y es esta vez ella quien "ataca"  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Bien, aki otro capitulo. Espero que os guste, sé que ha quedado corto V___V  
pero es para que no me mateis por mis multiples tardanzas. Y quiero decir  
que este capitulo va dedicado a tod@s l@s que leeis mi historia (las que  
dejais reviews y las que no) gracias por hacer un hueco para mi ^___^  
  
REVIEWERS  
Gaby (hyatt: siento tener que hacerlo.. pero tedras que esperar otro  
capitulo para el enfrentamiento jujujuju (lo siento v_v ) espero que no te  
canses de esperar pero si he de decir la verdad quiero documentarme un poco  
sobre los ataques de Aoshi y Sou para no hacer el tonto con ataques que no  
se bien el nombre. Quiero que quede bien para vosotras T___T  
  
Justary: hola wapa! Intentaré ponerte un poko mas de K+K ^___^UU Ahora me  
entiendes.. jejje es que no da tiempo a nada! Aixxx no doy abasto con tanta  
cosa y tanta historia jejej Gracias por tu aprecio T__T ai me encanta ver  
que me apoyais tanto *__* incluso tardando como tardo  
  
Ali-chan: wapaaaa! Me has pillado ¡! ^__^ siento haceros sufrir tanto sobre  
todo con tardar tanto en subir los caps pero es que no paraba, jejej vaya  
gracias por tu apoyo y aquí tienes tu nuevo capitulo ^___^  
  
Weno aki estan todos los reviews voy a volver a decir la razon por la que  
este capitulo es tan cortito y a la vez no tiene la pelea... muy facil (+ o  
-) quiero que el fic quede bien dentro de lo que yo puedo, claro. Y para  
ello necesito documentarme un poco sobre los ataques ya que no recuerdo  
casi ningun nombre ni como eran por lo que necesito un pokito de tiempo  
T__T lo siento ¡! Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible!!  
  
La autora:  
  
Mary-chan 


	28. Peleas

Misao tan solo podía mirar con odio al que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, a Soujiro, aquel por el que una vez perdió su inocencia, y aquello, si que lo había pagado caro. Aoshi no podía entender como no se había dado cuenta de semejante dolor en aquella chica de ojos océano, siempre le había parecido que ella estaba protegida de todas aquellas mierdas que llenaban el mundo, no le importaba ya lo que le pasara a él, ya se había llevado tantos golpes en la vida, y tanta gente se los había llevado por él... por su causa. Y Jiro, mejor dicho, Soujiro, lo tomaba todo como un juego, que más le daba que aquella chica estuviera con él, solo le importaba que aquello fuer un impedimento para su jefe, para Sishio, lo demás, para él lo demas era Aimeri, la chica que en algun momento fue la mejor amiga de Misao pero que demostró ser como él. Aquel gimnasio se llenó de ruidos, ruidos infernales, ruidos de guerra, la lucha entre dos personas, el bien y el mal, lo que el mundo no sabía nunca diferenciar pero se esforzaba tanto en separar, ¿habían buenos que hicieran el mal?, tal vez, pero el mundo no quería diferenciarlos, eso sería tirar al traste años de creencias, más bien milenios, no podía funcionar de otra forma, y para Misao solo había una verdad, amaba verdaderamente a Aoshi y no era aquel amor tonto que ahora comprendía que sintió por Jiro, aquel que estaba intentando dañarle, ¿lo permitiría? Creía firmemente que prefería morir, y aquello lo unico que le hacía sentir era pánico, pánico de volver a sentir aquellas ganas egoístas de morir. Los ruidos de lucha pronto se volvieron insoportables, solo se oían en el dojo, pero para ellos era todo su mundo, luchaban por ellos, unos egoístamente, otros por los seres a los que amaban. De pronto, uno de tantos gritos que llenaban el lugar, se hizo más fuerte que los demás, más seco, y después de él, el silencio. El silencio del terror, el silencio que parece paralizarte la sangre, ese silencio que todo el mundo teme, el de la muerte. Aoshi estaba tumbado en el suelo, tenía la cara casi ilegible por la sangre y los ojos cerrados, pero no cerrados apaciblemente, estaban cerrados con fuerza, cerrados por el deseo de no ver nada a su alrededor, por el dolor, dolor causado por un golpe demasiado certero en el abdomen, aquel abdomen tan bien formado que ahora tan solo dejaba ver su pecho fuerte, pero que aquella Misao ingenua e inocente no se atrevía siquiera a ver, tenía demasiado miedo, miedo de ver la realidad. La realidad de que lo que más pánico le da, se podía cumplir ¿lo perdería? Soujiro tan solo estaba tumbado en el suelo, y a pesar de parecer el que más bien de los dos estaba, aquello era una simple jugada de la visión, pues este que siempre rebosó vida pero tan egoísta y vacía, se moría por dentro, tenía una emorragia interna, Aoshi, al oir la voz asustada y cortada Misao abrió los ojos, sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero solo ella le daba la valentía necesaria para hacerlo. Y ahí estaba ella, mirándole asustada y con sangre sobre todo su cuerpo, su sangre, la había manchado con ella, de pronto, todo el dolor de físico se apagó para dar paso a uno peor, el dolor mental ¿es que acaso solo podía hacer daño a quien le rodeaba? ¿Nunca podría darle felicidad? Y ahí estaba ella, un ángel manchado por la locura de los humanos, se odió a si mismo, pero sobretodo, lo odió más que nunca. Entonces, solo entonces, lo recordó, como un flash volvió a su mente, todo era borroso, recordó como con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó hacia una de las dos kodachis que habían colgadas del dojo, con un rápido salto se alejó de esa misma pared para llegar al suelo, tan solo unas décimas de segundo, Soujiro aterrizaba a unos metros con la otra Kodachi, y sonriendo con su hipocresía personal y característica. Era cierto, siempre se parecieron mucho, y solían compenetrarse, demasiado bien. Otro flash le llegó, este algo más borroso ya que él con todas sus fuerzas se había levantado para, ayudado por una Misao confusa llegar hacia Soujiro. Unos segundos después de haber cogido las Kodachis el uno se acercaba al otro con el conocimiento, de que esa podía ser la última vez que vieran el mundo, Aoshi estaba preparado para ganar, no la iba a dejar sola, y dio lo mejor de si, vaya si lo dio, con un corte poco conocido fruto de sus predecesores mas sangrientos y desalmados, lo dejó sin aire, y con sucesivos golpes por los puntos vitales más frágiles llegó a caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que él, asustando a Misao, la creadora de aquel grito desgarrador, lo demás era ya historia. Ahora ya estaban los dos al lado de Soujiro, su cara empezaba a desfigurarse por el dolor demasiado desconocido por él. Misao tardó un poco en entender lo que había pasado, hasta que con una tos imparable, Soujiro empezó a soltar sangre, aquella sangre fría que le caracterizaba. Con el pulso aun tmbloroso y sus manos manchadas buscó su movil, para marcar y hablar casi sin aliento pidiendo una ambulancia.... Lo demás, el chico de ojos azul profundo y en aquel momento sin sentimiento alguno ya no lo recordaba. Al día siguiente despertó con el sol del mediodía, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, un maldito sueño Su ángel lo estaba custodiando, con su trenza deshecha y los ojos cerrados pero sin gesto de calma, lo tenía cogido de la mano, y aquel gesto le pareció el mas importante del mundo. Con suavidad empezó a incorporarse, pero aquello tan solo le hizo sentir el dolor de la herida y tener que tirarse como si fuera al vacío otra vez a la cama, a la seguridad de su cama, aquella cama, que solo entonces reparó que no era la suya, era la cama de un hospital. Poco a poco se fue moviendo para despertar haciéndose el despistado a Misao, no quería que notara que lo estaba haciendo aposta, como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño queriendo despertar a su madre. Su misión se cumplió con éxito, cuando la pelinegra se despertó sobresaltada y empezó a sobresaltarse preguntando por los enfermeros, era obvio que ella no se había quedado dormida a propósito y que lo había pasado mal por él, entonces le llegó una imagen otra vez a la mente, la misma chica toda ella envuelta en sangre, su sangre, y otra vez más, vió sus muñecas con marcas de haberse intentado quitar la vida, se olvidó de haberla manchado, solo pudo dar gracias a Dios o a quien fuera, por haberla salvado, no haberla dejado morir, por haberla dejado conocerlo. Misao de pronto se quedó en shock, estaba claro que ella no se esperaba encontrarselo despierto, se lanzó a sus brazos, ya no recordaba donde estaban, no recordaba siquiera la herida profunda en su abdomen, solo pensaba que estaba vivo. Lloró, lloró como solo una vez antes en su vida lo había hecho, cuando se enteró de que había perdido aquella criatura que alguna vez estuvo dentro de ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto debieron haber sufrido sus familiares al haber estado a punto de perderla a ella también, y, como su novio, dio gracias. Las semanas habían pasado rápido, Aoshi se encontraba frente a la puerta del hospital, aun sin poder creer que por fin lo abandonaba, Misao no se encontraba a su lado, pero si que estaban sus dos mejores amigos, sus únicos amigos a parte de ella, Kenshin y Kaoru, los dos había acudido asustados al enterarse de lo ocurrido, habían vagado por los pasillos muertos y llorosos esperando respuestas que no llegaban y habían sentido la felicidad al enterarse de que estaba bien, siempre se preocupaban por ellos dos y les ayudaban en todo cuanto podían, ahora estaba esperando apoyado en Kenshin a su hermana Aika, que junto con Enishi iba a llevarlo a casa con el coche, de vuelta a casa, era curioso como la había echado de menos, era curioso como había echado aquellas cuatro paredes de menos, pero no eran una cuatro paredes cualquiera, pensó en el coche, eran sus cuatro paredes, le vino a la mente como sería vivir con Misao, sin duda aquello sería perfecto, un sueño para él. Cuando el coche paró siguió con su idea en la cabeza, estaba como en un sueño en vida, sin duda era feliz, fue Enishi quien, a carcajadas lo sacó de su "sueño" Se le notaba demasiado en que pensaba. Le ayudaron a entrar las cosas, Aika, sin duda estaba feliz por su hermanito, bueno por su hermanito y por su inminente enlace nupcial. Por fin se convertiría en la verdadera señora Yukishiro. Cuando entraron en la casa dejaron las cosas en el salón y como si tuvieran mas prisa que nunca, se despidieron de él. No entendía nada, ¿no se iban a quedar con él? Tampoco le molestó. Se paró en el sillón a pensar mientras oía la puerta cerrarse, recordó tantas cosas como habían pasado en aquel "corto" periodo, el cual le había cambiado la vida, como la conoció gracias a Kenshin, como se tuvo que alejar de él, pero lo que más le dolió recordar, fue sin duda el dia en que Soujiro casi muere, no murió, y ahora se daba cuenta que era mejor asi, no quería tener el peso de una muerte en su conciencia, no tenía ese derecho, por más daño que aquel "hombre" hubiera hecho, ahora, por suerte, se estaba rehabilitando si, pero la suerte era que estaba rehabilitandose nada mas ni nada menos que en el hospital de la cárcel, aquellas semanas habían bastado para descubrir tantas y tantas cosas que había hecho y que no habían podido juzgar antes por minoría de edad, lo malo, era que ninguna de ellas implicaba a Sishio y este, estaba en la calle tan campante. No quiso que el odio lo volviera a comer, no lo quería, por ella, solo por ella, por suerte los contactos más bien raros y oscuros de un tio de Kenshin, un tal Saito, lo habían librado de toda posible culpabilidad, aunque aquel hombre sin duda le daba escalofríos, sin duda no tendría problema en no volver a verlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en la dirección de los cuartos, sin miedo alguno cogió un bate que había en el armario de la entrada y se dirigió alli, al darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía sin duda de su cuarto, su cara se endureció, sin cuidado abrió la puerta con el fin de sorprender al intruso, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un pequeño gatito, mas bien gatita, su gesto se ablandó, aquella gatita con un lacito rojo y su pelaje de color marrón claro con manchas oscuras del mismo y ojos azul profundo, sin duda le había gustado, tan emocionado estaba con la gatita que ni cuenta se dio cuando la puerta de su armario se abrió con sigilo, ni tampoco cuando una sombra se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
CONTINUARÁ..........  
  
Bien gente, siento haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida TT es que se me rompó el word! Otra vez ¬¬ El fin se acerca jujuju ¿sabeis que? Ya llevo un año por aquí, un año desde que publiqué mi primera historia en ff.net! wiiiiiiii jijijij gracias a todos por haberme ayudado a mejorar (¿algo he mejorado no? ) por haberme apoyado a seguir, y por haberme dicho los fallos para, de esta forma, darme cuenta y mejorarlos TT que me pongo sentimental jijijij, que sepais que con motivo de semejante acontecimiento jejej pienso escribir un one-shot para vosotras : jeje  
  
Weno siento no poder contestar los rev como hago siempre, pero estoy en un ordenador que no es el mio y sin inter, por lo que no puedo verlos prometo contestar como es debido en cuanto pueda  
  
Dwwwwww muakssss  
  
Mary-chan 


	29. Todo parece perfecto

**EN ANTERIORES CAPITULOS:**

mas bien gatita, su gesto se ablandó, aquella gatita con un lacito rojo y su pelaje de color marrón claro con manchas oscuras del mismo y ojos azul profundo, sin duda le había gustado, tan emocionado estaba con la gatita que ni cuenta se dio cuando la puerta de su armario se abrió con sigilo, ni tampoco cuando una sombra se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la boca.

**Y AHORA…**

**CAPITULO 29: ¿SE RESUELVE TODO?**

La sombra caminaba sin peligro alguno por detrás del joven de pelo azabache, últimamente había perdido demasiadas facultades, ya no entrenaba, tal vez por su abdomen, aún le dolía, después de todo. Las heridas físicas no sanaban, había necesitado mucho reposo. Reposo que él no se negó a cumplir, pues su enfermera particular fue cierta jovencita bajita y de pelo largo y negro. Había sido bueno vivir aquellos cuantos días junto a ella sin pensar en Sishio, sin pensar en Soujiro…

Se quedó junto a él todo lo que pudo, sin dejar ir su mano en las noches, hasta que llegaba la hora de irse a casa o a clase, era increíble lo solo que se sentía cuando ella no estaba.

Las paredes que apenas unos minutos antes habían sido alegres y cálidas, parecían más tristes que nunca.

No fue hasta que no tuvo una mano sobre su hombro que no se dio cuenta del intruso de su habitación, dando un respingo saltó hacia el otro lado, con mirada desafiante dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en donde segundos antes había estado, y allí estaba ella, su ángel, su Misao.

¿Cómo era que aquella chica se había convertido en algo tan importante para él? ¿cómo conseguía sorprenderlo siempre con algún nuevo tesoro de aquella vida antes gris para él?

-AOSHI: ¿Así que colándote en la habitación de jóvenes heridos ehh? Señorita, debería tener usted vergüenza… ¿imagina que hubiera salido de la ducha tan solo ataviado con una toalla? Ehh- dijo el chico acercándose a ella con un aire sensual y seductor.

Lo cierto era que disfrutaba poniéndola nerviosa, había descubierto que ella era muy segura para muchas cosas, pero siempre la sacaba de sus casillas con pequeñeces, pequeños detalles como aquel.

En seguida, Misao convirtió sus pálidas mejillas en farolillos, Aoshi no pudo si no reir con todas sus ganas, era como un libro abierto, le hubiera gustado ser como ella, como antes, pero a su lado, seguro que, aun que no cambiara él, las cosas a su alrededor si.

-MISAO: oh! Pues entonces mejor que me vaya y deje que se cambie para ir a la ducha y así al menos lo encontraré y tendré otra alegría- dijo ella habiendo recobrado su postura.

Aoshi, con estas palabras quedó totalmente descolocado, ella siempre rehuía aquellos temas, siempre empezaba a tartamudear y él se reía a más no poder, siempre era asi. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿quién era aquella chica? Tal fue su cara de confusión, que esta vez fue el turno de Misao para reir.

-MISAO: Es que… verás Aoshi, ya no tengo miedo a nada, he visto en ti alguien en quien confiar, he visto en ti mi salvación- decía la joven acercándose con voz sensual y mirada inocente a la vez, era sencillamente, irresistible – por eso, quiero estar… contigo…

La joven dijo esto último ya al oído de Aoshi haciendo que él, se pusiera bastante nervioso y rojo a la vez, pero Misao no se quedaba atrás, pues ella también estaba bastante roja.

(N/A Weno, ahora he decidido amenizar con una canción de DLUX- MI CUERPO. Para los que no conocen a este dúo musical femenino. Es R&B )

Misao empezaba a besar primero con sumo cuidado, como si aquel momento se pudiera romper, para poco a poco, entre los dos subir la pasión del momento, entre jadeos, Aoshi alcanzó a respirar.

-AOSHI: Misao, ¿estás segura? No quiero obligarte a nada, sabes que te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, por eso, si no estas preparada podemos dejarlo, pero no empieces lo que no puedes acabar, por que no se si respondería de mi.

Misao sonriendo tan solo volvió a besarlo.

-MISAO: Estoy segura- esta simple frase, de dos palabras, hizo que Aoshi se creyera el ser mas feliz del mundo.

**Mi cuerpo se hace tuyo, el tuyo mío a la vez  
Se mezclan nuestras almas, deseo en nuestra piel  
La noche se hace eterna para lentamente amar  
Perfecto es el momento ven, vamos a empezar **

Y ahora sientes que puedes tocar el cielo en mí (puedes tocar el cielo en mí) 

Aoshi iba guiando a Misao hasta su cama, no sabían ni lo que hacían, solo se dejaban llevar, solo se dejaban guiar por sus corazones. Poco a poco la única ropa que los cubría iba desapareciendo, como por arte de magia, sin ser mecánico tan solo desaparecía y a ellos parecía no importarles en lo más mínimo.

Pronto, la camisa de Aoshi desapareció también, dando paso a un dorso bien formado y vendado en su mayor parte. Las heridas de Soujiro… a Misao no pudo si no nublársele la vista. Tanto daño les había hecho la misma persona.

Aoshi en un principio no entendía por qué Misao ya no se movía con él, a su compás. Entonces, se dio cuenta, su herida. Buscó, su boca con la suya propia y tras darle un pequeño beso, la miró con dulzura.

-AOSHI: Misao, ya todo ha pasado, no pienses más en él, ahora estamos juntos y esta herida, no es nada si te tengo a mi lado. Me duele si, pero si me das unos cuantos besos- esto último lo decía con voz provocativa, estaba aprendiendo rápido ese juego pensó Misao.

Pronto el juego, volvía a empezar. La camiseta de Misao desapareció esta vez dejando al descubierto los pequeños pero bien formados senos de la chica, ella, al notar la mirada penetrante de su novio se puso nerviosa. ¿Tal vez, demasiado pequeños? Aoshi, imaginando lo que ella pensaba, sonrió y diciendo un sencillo "perfectos" comenzó a besarlos con delicadeza y amor, la sonrisa pronto se formó simultáneamente en los rostros de los dos chicos.

**Mientras nuestros cuerpos se humedecen enredados entre sí**

Hazme tuya, sólo una vez más  
Hazme mía, una eternidad  
Si volvieras hacerme volar  
Si me mueves al ritmo de la música, lalala…

Entre caricia y caricia, beso y beso, Aoshi empezó a pensar ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿y si no cumplía? El quería que ella disfrutara, borrarle sus viejos recuerdos, su anterior relación, su primera y última hasta ahora, ¿Y si no lo conseguí y tan solo la decepcionaba?

Pronto, sus dudas se dispersaron, tan solo con una caricia de ella, solo por su mirada de confianza y su sonrisa, esa era la sonrisa que durante un tiempo tanto extrañó. Era ella, la indicada, la que encajaría con él para ser uno, para convertirse en un solo ser.

Pronto las miradas de él la resguardaban a ella del frío, y aun que fuera casi imposible le transmitían placenteros escalofríos. Con Soujiro no pudo sentir lo mismo, todo era tan… forzado, tan extraño. Ella lloraba y no se atrevía a pararlo, lo quería tanto pero se sentía a la vez tan sucia. Con Aoshi no sentía que hacía algo malo, sentía que era normal. Que había tardado demasiado incluso para disfrutar de tan preciado momento.

Poco a poco Misao fue tomando el control de la situación, después de todo ella ya sabía más o menos lo que tenía que hacer y no tenía tantos nervios, Aoshi hacía todo lo que ella le pedía sin palabras.

** Cálidas caricias me hacen enloquecer  
Ausentes a este mundo, entregados al placer **

Con una sonrisa en la boca ella fue bajando sus pantalones, estaba nerviosa y a la vez segura de si misma, sabía que él no la haría daño y tampoco la abandonaría. Él tan solo disfrutaba de lo que sus pequeñas manos lo hacían disfrutar, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? se preguntaba él. En un momento, los dos estaban tumbados en la misma cama, sin los obstáculos de la ropa, tan solo él y ella, ellos mismos.

Poco a poco, ella fue bajando con cálidos besos por todo el cuerpo de él, Aoshi sentía como el mundo se nublaba, quiso que ella sintiera lo mismo que el había sentido durante aquel rato interminable, por lo que, con decisión la giró. Esta vez él llevaba la situación. Volvió a coger los senos de la pelinegra, pero esta vez no lo hizo con sus manos para depositar besos, los lamió, los lamió como si quisiera saborearlos enteramente, como si fueran el néctar prohibido y se pudiera acabar para él y ella disfrutó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Al notar los pequeños gemidos de ella, el miedo se esfumó y quiso oirlos el resto de su vida, sus manos comenzaron a explorarla como si de un ciego se tratara y sus miradas no se separaban, tan solo se miraban, como si estuvieran pegadas.

Un rato después de recorrerla enteramente con sus manos sentía que podría dibujarla con los ojos cerrados y ella se encorvaba hacia él, se complementaban, sintiendo que no podía más, Misao guió la mano de Aoshi hacia aquel lugar que no debía ser invadido sin amor, él notó como estaba húmedo, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a masajear delicadamente para, poco a poco, subir el calor y la pasión, para finalmente, tras más juegos que tan solo demostraban más su amor, entregarse mutuamente,

Sin miedos, sin dolor, sin rencores ni mentiras. Tan solo sinceridad, tan solo, amor sincero.

**El amanecer se acerca, testigo fiel será  
Pues tus ojos reflejan claridad en tu despertar**

Y ahora tu dulzura vuelve hacerme revivir 

La mañana siguiente, Misao notaba como el sol le daba de lleno en los ojos impidiéndole así seguir en su merecido sueño. Era realmente de ensueño el poder estar asi después de tantas pruebas. Al abrir los ojos con resignación, se alegró de haberlo hecho, a su lado se encontraba él, ese chico que durante tanto tiempo la hizo sufrir con una mirada de hielo, sonriendo más aún que cuando lo conoció, con inocencia como si todo lo que pasó hubiera sido tan solo un sueño. Apoyando un codo sobre la cama, se dedicó a observarlo, como si cada minuto descubriera una cosa nueva que la fascinara más aun que la anterior, como si tan solo pudiera mirarle a él.

Mientras estaba medio dormida mirándolo no pudo notar como era rodeada por la cintura, Solo al ser estrechada completamente pudo sobresaltarse y observar como su amor se reía sin parar y le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz.

** Mi piel envuelta en un abrazo despertando junto a ti**

Hazme tuya, sólo una vez más  
Hazme mía, una eternidad  
Si volvieras hacerme volar  
Si me mueves al ritmo de la música, lalala…

Olvida el tiempo y déjate llevar 

Aquel beso se iba a acercar a su boca para devorarla como si hiciera días que no se veían cuando de pronto, oyeron golpes en la puerta.

-AKIA: (tras la puerta) ¿Aoshi? ¿estás ahí? Podrías ir a ver a Misao todavía no la has visto ¿no? Jijiji – la chica mientras decía esto le sonreía con complicidad a su novio- (hablando muy bajo para que Enishi la oyera) shhhh! Ya sé que está dentro pero quiero reírme un poco, ahora debe estar rojo, además ya es hora de que se levanten.

-AOSHI: Ehhh… esto… si, ahora me levanto.- mientras decía esto, el pelinegro no podía sino intentar evitar que se le viera más aun lo rojo estaba.

Mientras Misao veía esto no podía más que reír, sabía perfectamente que Akia sabía que iba a verlo ayer y probablemente sospechara. Pero que iba a hacer, era mejor que él no lo supiera, sería su secreto.

Mientras ella reía los ruidos desaparecieron y Aoshi aprovechó para retornar a su estado normal y hablarle seductoramente al oído a la chica.

-AOSHI: de todas formas no creo que me esperes mucho, por lo que mejor aprovechemos ¿no? Jejeje

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Weno siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar lo sientoooooooooo Cuando pueda sigo de momento teneis lo que mas me habeis pedido, anda que no me ha costado**

**Respecto a las partes entre asteriscos, son fragmentos de una cancion de DLUX su nombre es MI CUERPO para quién le interese, seguro que no la habeis escuchado, no es muy conocida pero este grupo me encanta y ahora….**

**REVIEWERSSSSSS**

**HADA: **me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena de la pelea, anda que no me costo! Si weno eso fue lo que mas gusto jejeje el lime me alegro que haya gustado porque, sinceramente, tenia muxo miedo de que no gustara.

**Ali-chan6: **lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que he tardado muxisimo pero si te enteraras de todas las historias que me han pasado con este capi… lo sientoooo

Espero que hayas acertado con la teoría jejeje y que te haya gustado mi lima o lime, no se como calificarlo, este capi ha quedado muy muy pastelon pero … sk m ha salido asi jejejej

Dwwwwwww mary-chan y a por los 100!!!!!


End file.
